Another World
by Ratwoman01
Summary: How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them, JK does

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to Hainuwele for beta reading

Another world I

By Ratwoman

Halloween 1981

James felt strangely guilty. He knew it was not his fault that the Longbottoms were dead. Or was it? As Dumbledore's informer had told them, Voldemort was after him, Lily and their son. Only when he had found their house in Godric's Hollow empty, Voldemort had killed the Longbottoms instead.

Dumbledore's mysterious informer had also told them that their secret keeper had betrayed them to He Who Must Not Be Named. Peter a traitor – that had been a great shock to James. So they had left hastily on Dumbledore's command. Only hours later Voldemort had obviously first been at Godric's Hollow, then, when he had found that the Potters had left, gone for the Longbottoms instead. He had killed Frank and his wife, but then he had vanished mysteriously when he had tried to kill their son Neville. Neville, now known as "the Boy Who Lived", was

only a few days older than James's and Lily's son Harry.

The party was delirious. Everywhere wizards were celebrating Voldemorts downfall. The Order of the Phoenix was celebrating as well, in Aberforth's pub The Hog's Head. Moony and Padfoot were already drunk, singing some old folksongs. Lily was holding Harry in her arms, but now she sat him aside, rose and rushed towards Albus, who just entered the pub. James followed her.

"Albus!" she called. "Who was it? Who warned you that he was going to kill us?"

"Now that you-know-who is dead, you can tell us!" James added encouragingly.

Albus looked from James to Lily, an amused sparkle in his eyes. "We don't know yet if Voldemort is really dead. He might come back one day. Can I trust you not to tell anyone, except Sirius and Remus?"

"Yes, of course," James swore.

"Come," Albus lead them into a private room behind the bar. "This might come as a shock to you," he said, "Especially to you, James."

James frowned. What could be so shocking about it?

"Severus Snape warned me."

"Snape?" James spat out in disbelief. "I mean, I'm not surprised that that dark arts obsessed piece of shit was a Death Eater, but that he was your informer?"

"James!" Lily called disapprovingly.

"Honestly, he even called YOU a mudblood."

"Yes, he did," Lily admitted coldy, "but obviously he's changed." Then she smiled "I thought back then, I had lost him to the dark side, but obviously Sev has found his way back."

James bit back further remarks. It dawned on him that his wife might renew her friendship with Snape. And that he might better accept it.

7 weeks later

Severus let his gaze travel over the assemblage of wizards. His trial was to begin now. He swallowed hard. There were the Marauders in the audience and Lily. How could her presence still make his heart flutter like that? After all those years. What would she think, seeing him like that? Was she hoping to see him sent to Azkaban in chains?

Albus had said it wouldn't come to that. He hoped the old wizard was right. The trial was short indeed. He was accused of being a Death Eater, but then Albus Dumbledore gave his testimony, that Severus Snape had been working as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, under great risks for his safety. Albus made it sound as if he was a hero. Snape almost sneered at that. He had virtually done everything for Lily, not for heroic reasons like saving the Wizarding World.

"Who votes guilty?" an older witch asked. None of the jurors raised their hands.

"Acquitted!" the judge called.

Severus almost couldn't believe it. He did not feel innocent. Numbly he rose and left the courtroom. He was a free man.

"Severus!" he knew that voice. She had not called his name in years. Slowly he turned around and saw Lily running towards him. Like a dream come true, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He did not dare to react, afraid she might dissolve into mist.

"Albus told us you saved us!" she said. Then she stepped back and looked him in the eyes. "How could I ever thank you?"

Well, Severus thought, you could dump your dunderhead of a husband and marry me instead. He was wise enough not to say it aloud.

"Hey, Snape," Snape glowered at James Potter, who was approaching now. "Thanks for the warning you gave to Dumbledore."

Snape just nodded in acknowledgement.

Lily smiled ironically and said: "I think you know my

husband."

"I had the displeasure to meet him," Snape answered.

Potter grimaced. "Well, I guess my wife likes you, so feel free to pay us a visit whenever you like."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"As long as you keep your hands off her," Potter added.

"Don't be ridiculous, James!" Lily said disapprovingly.

Snape smirked. This time, he had to agree with Potter – it would be hard to keep his hands off Lily.

New Year's Eve 1981/82

Severus critically considered his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing velvet dress robes, had tried a new anti-grease shampoo. Still, he wasn't happy with his appearance: too thin, his skin too sallow, his nose too hooked. Maybe he shouldn't go to Lily's New Year's Eve party at all. What should he do there? There weren't to be any people he liked. Except Lily. But she would be offended, if he didn't show up. And risking their renewed friendship like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Severus sighed. Alright. He would go.

"What's Snivellus doing here?" Padfoot asked James, gazing at Snape like a dog taking scent.

"Can't you guess?" James said, "Lily has invited him."

"Hm," Sirius' eyes narrowed. "This might become an

interesting New Year's Eve…"

"Nope," James said, "Lily will kill me if I insult Snivellus."

"Yeah, but she will not kill me," Sirius replied grinning.

"He Snape!" he called walking over to him. Snape looked at him guardedly.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Snape snarled.

James had to bite back a smirk as he watched Sirius talk to Snape. Then he was distracted by his son Harry, who was playing with his toy broom and toppled over a vase. Harry was a very lively child, incredibly sweet but also exhausting.

"Wait, I take care of the vase," James said to Lily and picked it up. It was the one with flowers Moony had brought Lily. With a spell he cleaned off the water on the floor. Then he went to the kitchen to fetch new water.

BANG! A loud noise came from the living room. James left the vase and ran back. What he saw made him grin.

Snape and Sirius had their wands drawn and were circling each other, faces contorted in hatred. The other guests had stopped their conversation, watching them in confusion.

Now Sirius gracefully jumped forward, firing a curse at Snape, which he easily fended off.

"Sev! Sirius!" Lily called. "Are you out of your mind?"

This distracted Snape for a moment. Sirius took the opportunity and shot another curse at him. It hit Snape on the chest and his robes started smoldering. That obviously made Snape really angry, because now he shot curse after curse at Sirius at incredible speed. Some of them hit and finally Sirius stumbled and fell.

"Dammit!" James thought and ran together with Moony to Sirius, to help him stand up. Some kind of rash was forming on his skin, but he quickly came to his feet.

Snape's robes were dissolving on his chest, the skin beneath it was reddish. Probably a rather painful jinx, but he simply looked angry.

Lily stepped between them, looking furious. "What do you think you're doing, spoiling my party like that!"

"Oh, come on Lily," Moony said, "there's no party without a good wizarding duel."

Severus straightened up and said stiffly. "Well, I think I better leave now." With that he turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Lily said, following him.

James felt a sting of jealousy. But maybe it was best simply to trust Lily.

He shouldn't have come here. It had been so clear that he would get into trouble with Potter or Black. Maybe if he had made up some excuse for not coming…

"Sev, wait!" Lily called. Severus had already left the house and stepped on the sidewalk. Now he turned around and looked at the love of his life.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "I don't know what Sirius said to you at the beginning of the fight… but you know how he is…"

Now, that was a surprise! She was actually blaming Sirius, not him. More confidently, he took a step to her.

"Yeah, and shouldn't we all have known that something like that would happen, if I'm in a room with Black?"

Lily smirked slightly. "Yeah, maybe next year we should make a duelling competition, so that the two of you can act out your enmity in a more controlled environment."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Severus said.

"And…" Lily was hesitating a moment, "and I'm sorry that I broke up with you in year five. Maybe you wouldn't have gone over to the Dark Side if I'd stuck with you…"

Snape looked at her in surprise. He had never expected her to apologize. "Maybe," he said, "but then I couldn't have warned you." After a second thought, he added:

"And maybe you wouldn't have married Potter but me instead."

Lily's eyes widened. "I never guessed…" she whispered.

"See you next New Year's Eve," Severus said and Disapparated.

New Year's Eve 1986/87

"I want to duel, too" Harry said.

"Nah," Sirius told him, "you've got to grow first. But you

can watch how this year I'll hex Snape into the wall."

Moony laughed. "Be careful, Padfoot, last year HE won the dueling competition."

"And the year before I won," Sirius answered. "And so I will this year."

Since that first New Year's Eve after You-Know-Who's downfall, Lily had arranged a dueling competition at her New Year's Eve party each year. It was quite famous now. Usually Snape, Sirius, James and Moony took part, and some other wizards. During the last six years, Snape and Sirius both had been the winner twice, Moony and James once each.

Mundugus Fletcher was taking bets; Sirius and Snape were the favourites, of course.

Sirius glanced over to Snape. Some blond witch Lily had introduced to him was standing at his side, obviously admiring him. Sirius couldn't imagine what for. Snape however did not seem interested in her; he never seemed to be interested in any of the women Lily tried to pair him off with.

Sirius wondered whether Snape was gay. Not that Sirius would think that a bad thing, after all he was bisexual. Unfortunately he hadn't found a woman yet who was willing to share him with a man from time to time.

"Want to make a bet?" Mundugus asked Harry.

The boy nodded. "I set 5 knuts on Sirius."

Sirius smiled proudly. His godson was such a fine boy.

"Duelling time!" Lily called.

Sirius, Moony, James and Snape rose. So did four other wizards who would take part in this year's competition. A random generator decided who would duel whom in round one. Sirius got a wizard named Knightley. Sirius bowed then had a rather short fight against him. Knightley was not bad, but no match for Sirius.

Sirius watched with interest as Snape beat his opponent, a witch called Violet. James and Moony, too, won against their opponents. So next round Sirius would fight James.

Sirius grinned as he faced his best mate. He was sure he'd win. They bowed then raised their wands. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius called.

James quickly fended off the curse and threw another one at Sirius. In that fashion a few minutes passed, then Sirius got hit by a curse. Sirius was blown off his feet and thrown a few feet through the room. Dammit, James had won! Now he wouldn't even come to duel Snape this year.

Glowering Sirius scrambled to his feet. James was already being congratulated by his wife and his son. With a forced smile Sirius went over to James and shook his hand. "Now it's up to you to show Snape his place, mate," he said.

James smiled. "First it's Moony against Snape."

Of course, Snape wasn't in the finale yet. Sirius had totally forgotten about that. So he sat down and watched with interest as Moony and Snape bowed, then started duelling. It was a long and hard fight, both were very good at what they were doing. But then, for a flicker of a second, Snape seemed distracted. Was it because of Lily calling his name to cheer him on?

Moony's next curse hit, Snape was blasted into the wall.

"YAY!" Sirius called, jumping to his feet. Harry was applauding loudly; the boy wasn't especially fond of Snape.

"Well done, Moony," Sirius said, clapping Moony on the shoulder. At the other side of the room he saw Snape slowly rising to his feet, helped by that blond witch.

"So it's you and me left, Remy!" James reminded him.

Sirius leaned back relaxedly and watched the last duel. Moony obviously had a winning streak – after a few minutes James fell.

"Congrats mate!" Sirius shouted.

Severus was sitting in an armchair, wondering whether it was time to leave the party. Susan, the witch Lily had introduced him to, had already left. Not without asking him to write her. Like hell he would.

Maybe he should leave, too, but at the moment he felt so comfortable watching Lily talking to Lupin at the other end of the room. He hardly saw her more often than once a year, on New Year's Eve.

"Hey, Snape!" to his displeasure, Black sat down on the chair beside him. "Whiskey?" Black offered.

"Thank you," Snape answered and took the offered glass. Carefully he took a sip. It burned like fire.

"How is your date? Has she already left?" Black asked.

"Fortunately," Severus replied.

Sirius laughed. "What did you not like about her, she was quite pretty?"

"I don't fuck everything I can get as some others here do," Severus answered.

To his dissapointment, Black only smirked. "Your problem," he said. "Here, take another firewhiskey…"

Sirius woke up the next morning with a terrible headache… perhaps he had drunk too much firewhiskey. Groaning he sat up… he was lying in Lily's and James's small office room, on the floor. How had he gotten here? He darkly remembered Snape, getting drunk on a bottle of whiskey with him, going to a "quiet room"…

WHAT?!

Sirius sat up and looked around. There, Snape was lying next to him on the floor, stark naked.

That couldn't be true, he couldn't have been THAT drunk?

"Snape!" he called, shaking him awake.

Groaning Snape sat up, looking around in confusion. When he saw Sirius, he got green in the face, retched and threw up. Sirius felt slightly offended –he was the one who ought to feel sick at having slept with Snape, after all.

Some memories of last night came back to Sirius. It had been quite… wild. As if they had been trying to make up for not duelling this New Year's Eve.

Snape wiped his mouth, then stared at Sirius. "Don't you dare telling anyone!" he whispered.

"Certainly not," Sirius replied, "I have a reputation to protect."

Snape gathered up his clothes and his wand, then disapparated. Sirius started giggling. Life was so absurd sometimes.

Summer 1991

"Come in," Severus called when someone knocked on his door.

"Hello Severus," Sirius Black said grinning broadly, rushing in as if he owned the house. And looking forbiddenly handsome.

"I wonder what got into my head when I gave you my private address." Severus said, putting aside the book he just had wanted to read.

"Maybe you just hoped to get fucked on a regular basis," Sirius Black replied. Since that unwholesome New Year's Eve 1987 they had from time to time met secretely and, well, had sex. Severus often wondered what had gotten into him, to sleep with Black of all people. But then in some Freudian way it made sense – when he was sleeping with a woman, he felt as if he was betraying his one true love. With men, it was different. And then Black, maybe he was the closest he could get to Lily.

"Bedroom?" Snape asked. Sirius nodded.

Severus thoughtfully gazed at Black, who was still sitting at the side of the bed, chattering about. Why was he still here? He had gotten what he'd come for, and now after it, why did he stay? Was he actually trying to make conversations with him? To build up a … relationship? The thought was so ridiculous that Snape almost laughed out loud.

"….and Harry is going to go to Hogwarts this autumn…"

"Don't remind me," Snape interupted, "I will have to teach that spoilt brat how to brew potions." Snape drew a face.

"My godson is no brat," Black replied.

"He's just as bad as his father was at that age," Snape said.

Black grinned. "Not quite as bad." Then he grew serious. "You'll keep your grudges forever, won't you?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "and now get out of here."

Black smirked, shrugged and reached for his clothes. "If you wish." Gracefully he put them on and raised. At the door he stopped, turned around and said in a slightly threatening voice: "Don't make Harry pay for how we treated you."

September 1991

This was the most exciting day in Harry's life. Today he would enter Hogwarts. He looked around with excitement on platform 9 and three quarters. Hundreds of wizards and wizarding children were filing in.

Not even the wizarding duel competition on New Year's Eve was as exciting.

His mum and dad looked excited, too. Especially his mum. "And you can write us anytime, if you need anything… Just send Hedwig with a letter."

Harry smiled. His parents had given him this beautiful owl for his birthday. "Don't worry, Mum, I'll be fine," he said confidently.

His father smiled nostalgically. "Ah, good old Hogwarts… we really had a great time there, Sirius, Remus and I…" his face darkened… "and Peter."

"Who is Peter?" Harry asked.

"A rat," his father replied. "He changed sides and betrayed us to You-Know-Who… but we were saved and he vanished after the war."

Harry remembered something. "The Boy Who Lived… do you think I will meet Neville Longbottom?"

"Certainly," his mum answered, "he is about as old as you."

"Now, you've got to get on the train, or it will leave without you!" his father said. Harry hurried to get his trunk on the train, then waved out of an open window until his parents were out of sight. Time to find a department…

Harry searched for a while for a free place then found a department with enough space left. A redhaired boy was sitting in the department. "Hi!" Harry called. "I'm Harry Potter, and you?"

"Ron Weasley," the boy replied, slightly shy looking. "I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts! What do you think, which house will you be sorted in?"

"My parents were both Gryffindor," Harry said, "so I suppose it will be in Gryffindor, too."

Ron nodded: "My parents and all my family were in Gryffindor, I hope I'll be, too. I'd kill myself if I'd get into Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

Harry nodded earnestly. He understood Ron's worries.

Ron told him about his family; about his five older brothers and his younger sister. Exciting tales of tricks and pranks they played. Harry, being an only child, could only listen in awe to his stories.

Then the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy hair and rather big teeth came in, followed by a frightened looking, roundfaced boy. "Excuse me," she said, "Neville here is looking for his toad…"

Neville? Harry's gaze travelled at the boy's forehead. Indeed, there was the lightning formed scar!

"The Boy Who Lived?" Harry called out.

Neville blushed deeply. "Um… yes… but I don't really remember anything…"

But already Harry and Ron were throwing questions at him, until the girl shouted: "STOP! Don't you see that it's too much for him!"

Indeed, Neville looked as if he was close to tears.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, "why don't you sit with us for a while? Here, take a chocolate frog…"

"Trevor… my toad…" the boy stammered.

"Ah yes, we could help you looking for it!" Ron offered.

And so they left their department to help Neville looking for the toad. Not just out of altruistic motives, of course… They just were so excited to meet the Boy Who Lived.

Though Harry was also a bit dissapointed. Neville was not the shining hero he had imagined, but a shy, rather helpless boy. But, well, except for that he was ok.

Harry was relieved when he was sorted into Gryffindor. To his amazement the Sorting Hat had pondered on sorting him in Slytherin, but agreed when Harry had begged him to be put in Gryffindor instead.

Ron was there, too, and Neville Longbottom, and that insufferable girl Hermione Granger.

"Who is that?" Neville asked rubbing his scar, "the man talking to Professor Quirrel?"

"That's Professor Snape," Ron's older brother Percy explained, "No wonder Quirrell's looking so nervous. Professor Snape teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

"He's also a good dueller," Harry threw in. "He's a friend of my mum." Percy looked at him as if he couldn't imagine that anyone could be friends with Severus Snape. "She invites him to her New Year's Eve party each year… there's always a duelling competition, and most of the time either Snape or my godfather Sirius Black wins."

"Too bad," George Weasley said, "I really would like good old Snape to lose at those competitions."

A lot of other Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

"Is he such a bad teacher?" Harry asked.

"I think bad is not exactly the right word," George said.

"More like 'sprung from the depths of hell'," Fred added.

Severus let his gaze travel over the first year students, while he was giving his traditional speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was Harry Potter of course, that spoilt brat of James and Lily. The boy had already made friends with a redhead called Ron Weasley. Then there was Neville Longbottom, the new celebrity. Severus thought, if Voldemort would indeed come back as Dumbledore expected, the Longbottom boy would be a bad figurehead – shy and scared as he looked.

Then there was Draco Malfoy of course, his best friend Lucius's son.

Severus turned his attention on Harry Potter. "Your mother was quite good at Potions, I remember. Let us see whether you inherited some of her talents. What is a bezoar?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Hermione Granger was raising her hand excitedly.

"I see," Severus said. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her before she explodes?"

Just as Severus had expected, Harry Potter was just as arrogant as his father.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."

"…and he is just as arrogant as his father…" Snape said.

Albus looked amused at his Potions professor. "The other staff members see Harry Potter as a fine boy… A bit cheeky, maybe, a bit too adventurous… But intelligent and friendly."

Snape glowered at him.

"And Neville Longbottom?" Albus said to change the subject.

"If you're right and the Dark Lord indeed returns and Neville Longbottom will be our last best hope – then we're in deep trouble."

Albus had to agree that the Longbottom boy was overly insecure about himself, but he hoped that time would change him. "Keep an eye on Neville, Severus. Oh, and on Quirrel, too, he seems.. changed."

Halloween 1991

Something was definitively wrong. A troll breaking into the castle? What if that was just Quirrel's attempt to distract them? Snape headed for the third floor instead.

He ran along the corridors and slipped into the forbidden room.

GROWL! The big, three-headed dog was snatching for him. Severus jumped back, but it got him by the leg.

"Immobilus!" Now the monster couldn't move any longer, but his leg was still trapped. Snape bit his teeth and pulled open the dog's mouth. Carefully he pulled out his leg. It was bloody and torn.

Cursing under his breath, he looked around. The room looked untouched, but that didn't necessarily mean, Quirrel was not coming here. With a painfully aching leg he limped towards the door, lifted the spell binding the three-headed dog and slipped out of the room. He would wait here until he was sure that no one would come near.

Leaning on the wall he waited, carefully scanning the floor. There, wasn't a shadow moving over there, around the corner? Snape followed it. He just saw someone vanishing behind the next corner. "Quirrel, is that you?" Severus asked in his most friendly voice. He was told that he was quite scary when he was friendly.

A moment later, he met Mc Gonagall. "I heard some noises from the girl's dormitory!" she called and rushed past him. Quickly Severus followed her. Quirrel came around a corner. Severus shot him a suspicious glance, but Quirrel acted as if nothing was wrong.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

At the other side of the room, there were – of course – Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a very scared looking Neville Longbottom. Snape had noticed earlier that Harry obviously had become friends with the Boy Who Lived, possibly to bathe in his glory.

Severus bent over the troll. If it had killed the Longbottom boy…

Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. "What on earth were you thinking of?" Minerva said furiously. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Hermione Granger stepped forward and explained something that she had tried to fight the troll on her own and the boys went after her to rescue her. She was lying. Severus couldn't read her without piercing into her mind, but it was quite clear that she was not telling the truth. He suspected her to back Harry Potter. Probably, it had been his idea to fight the troll on their own. And so he had endangered not only himself, but three other children, including the Boy Who Lived.

Harry and his friends Ron, Hermione and Neville were standing outside, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape asked.

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was angry with himself. Why should he be afraid of Snape? He'd known him for years, never liked him, but why should he be afraid of one of his mum's friends? Getting up, he said he would go to the staff room and ask Snape to give back the book.

"Better you than me," Ron and Hermione said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. And if he did, he would mention telling his mum.

He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside… Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape said. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but "POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them.

"What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told Ron, Hermione and Neville what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going to when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No, he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.

Neville nodded his head. "I w…wouldn't put anything past Snape."

But what was Snape after? What was that dog guarding? Harry wondered. He'd talk to his dad about it on Christmas.

Christmas 1991

James was excited to have Harry back home for Christmas. Of course Harry had told them a lot of things in letters, but he wanted to hear him telling everything, too.

"So, you're friends with Neville Longbottom?" he asked as soon as they had settled down in the living room.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He's actually quite shy, and he forgets EVERYTHING. But he's ok. My best mate is Ron Weasley. And Hermione, she's about the cleverst girl in the world."

"McGonagall is still teaching Transfiguration?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and then there is Snape, but of course he was no teacher when you were students…"

James and Lily looked at each other and smiled. They listened with interest to Harry's story – blimey, they had even fought a troll – until Lily went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Dad…" Harry said hesitatingly.

"Yes, Harry?" James asked.

"Could it be that Snape is really… evil?"

James hid a smile behind a hand. "I bet," he murmured. Aloud he said. "Why do you think so? Was he nasty to you in class?"

"Yes," Harry said, "but actually he is most nasty to Neville… and I think he is after something important Dumbledore is hiding…"

"What makes you think that?" James asked slightly alarmed. Then he listened to Harry's story. There was a forbidden room on the third floor, and Harry and his friends had found out that in it a trap door was guarded by a gigantic three headed dog. And that because of a wound in Snape's leg they suspected him to have tried to get past the dog.

To be honest… James wouldn't put it past Snape. Though of course it would be interesting to know what exactly was hidden there. Probably some incredibly powerful artefact. The dark-arts-possessed Snape he knew would be very interested in power.

But maybe he was just wanting to believe Snape to be evil because he had always disliked him. "Don't worry about that," he said to Harry, "whatever Dumbledore is hiding, I think it is safe down there."

"But…" Harry said.

"No but, Harry," James said. "Leave Snape alone."

But Harry wouldn't have been James's son if he just left it at that. He was determined to find out whether Snape was trying to steal whatever was hidden beneath the trapdoor. And maybe James expected the same from him, because the day after Christmas he came to Harry's room.

Harry's room was prettily furnished, but the usual mess of a boy of his year, with Quidditch books all over the floor.

"I have another present for you," James said. "But don't tell your mum, she wouldn't approve."

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly, unwrapping the big green box. Inside was… a silvery grey coat. Harry frowned.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," James explained.

"Really?" Harry said and took it on. With joy and excitement he saw his body vanishing.

"It allowed Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and me a lot of mischief at school," James said dreamily.

"Who is Wormtail?" Harry asked.

James's face darkened. "Someone I'd rather forget. He seemed to be a friend at school, but then he betrayed us to You-Know-Who. He disappeared after his downfall."

Harry thought it best not to question the matter any further and asked his father to tell him stories about his adventures at school instead.

Months later

Harry looked worriedly at the flying keys. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had spent all year trying to find out what was hidden under the trapdoor. Looked like it was Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone (that's what Hermione found out).

And tonight, when while Dumbledore was gone… well most likely Snape would try to steal it now. That is, not if he and his friends could prevent it.

"Alright," he said, "we'll take the brooms and…" Neville looked sick with fear… "Ron and I'll take the brooms and then we'll try to get the right key…" Sometimes he wondered why he was dragging Neville along, but it seemed somehow of vital importance.

Harry mounted his broom and started flying. There were all kinds of glittering keys, which one could be the right one? There, one looked rather battered, as if Snape had already used it… Harry dived for it, caught it, and--

Suddenly all the keys started to attack him. Harry threw the key at Neville, who quickly opened the door, and started to fly after his friends. Hard, heavy keys hit his head and he just so realised that he and his friends entered the door… then he lost consciousness.

Harry woke up later with a terrible headache. He looked around. Hermione was sitting at his bedside, and in another bed Ron was lying.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Neville is fine," a voice at the door said. Harry turned his head and saw Albus Dumbledore approaching. Ron was also sitting up. "He is in another room. His grandmother is just looking after him."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, each of you solved one of the hindrances we build to protect the Philosopher's Stone, so that finally Neville could enter and face Professor Quirrel."

"Quirrel?" the children asked unisono.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said merrily, "Professor Quirrel. Neville already told me that you have suspected Professor Snape, but I assure you, he is on our side."

"But… he's always so nasty!" Harry called out.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I was told he can be quite nasty. However, Professor Quirrel was working for Voldemort, partly possessed by him. Neville will want to tell you the details later… Anyway, Neville was the winner in this meeting."

"Neville won against You-Know-Who all by himself?" Harry called in disbelief.

"Funny that you're so surprised about that, Professor Snape felt the same when I told him," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry blushed. "I didn't mean to talk badly about Neville, it's just…"

"He is the Boy Who Lives, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said earnestly. "He has not yet found his true potential. There is a big lack of self confidence in him. Maybe you as his friends can help him to develop it."

Harry was looking to Ron and Hermione. They looked very soberly at Dumbledore. "You were a great help for him already," Dumbledore added. "You can be proud of yourselves."

Summer 1992

"You know what Severus?" Sirius Black said, lying sprawled in bed while Severus put on his clothes. Severus raised an eyebrow: since when was Sirius Black calling him by his first name?

"I'm really proud of my godson," Black said. "The Boy Who Lived would be lost without Harry."

"You mean, Neville Longbottom cannot get into trouble all by himself?" Severus asked.

"Sometimes I envy you, Severus," Black said, "not that I don't like my Auror job… but being at Hogwarts all the time…"

"Oh yes," Snape said, "if there weren't all these students.." he rose, buttoning up his robes.

Sirius Black laughed. "I really don't understand why you of all people became a teacher, if you hate children that much."

Gazing at Sirius Black, Snape said: "I must be a masochist."

Black smirked but ignored the quib. "Do I see you next Wednesday?"

Snape nodded curtly, then left the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them?

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Another world II: The Chamber of Secrets

By Ratwoman

September 1992

Harry looked around happily in the Great Hall. He had enjoyed his vacation with his parents, and Sirius and Remus, but he had also been looking forward to meeting his friends again. Harry knew he was quite popular at Hogwarts.

There was just one thing… "Where is Neville?" he asked. Neville had not been on the train, and now he was not at the feast, either.

Hermione looked worried. But then the door to the Great Hall opened and Neville came in, together with an elder woman, who was wearing a ridiculous hat with a vulture on it. Usually Harry would have laughed, but at the Slytherin table, Draco and his friends were almost choking on their laughter. Angrily he glowered at them. "If that Dark-Arts-obsessed piece of shit doesn't leave Neville alone, I'll…"

Neville walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a free seat, looking embarrassed. The elder woman went to the Staff table and talked to Dumbledore, before she left.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "You weren't on the train?"

Neville blushed. "Something happened… we couldn't get onto platform 9 and three quarters…. It was blocked in some way…. Granny took her old carriage and we flew here…"

"Really?" Ron asked admiringly. "Dad has a flying car, but a carriage… blimey!"

Seamus, Dean and others had caught interest and were questioning Neville about his travel. Neville carefully gazed at Harry. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course," Harry nodded. "Oh, by the way, my godfather Sirius has a flying motorbike!" Instantly everyone was asking him questions about it

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked when he, Ron, Hermione and Neville later were in the Common Room.

Neville nervously bit his lip. "It's so strange… before the beginning of the new term a house elf named Dobby visited me…"

"What is a house elf?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of rich people have house elves," Ron explained, "they serve rich people."

Hermione frowned. "Do they get paid?"  
"No," Harry said, "they don't want to get paid."  
"You mean they are slaves?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," Harry replied. "Go on Neville."  
"He didn't tell me who his family was… but he warned me that I'd be in grave danger this year and that I shouldn't come to school because of it," Neville said. "I think he also bewitched the entrance to platform nine and three quarters so grandma and I couldn't get through."

"You should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"No," Neville replied, "I don't want to look squeamish."

"By the way," Harry asked, "what did your grandma say about you facing Quirrel and you-know-who?"

Neville's eyes lightened up. "Oh she was very proud. She said I grew more and more to be like my dad." His face darkened. "Though I didn't really do anything. It was my mum's spell that protected me…"

"You did!" Hermione said, "if you hadn't faced him, Voldemort would be back!" On the train ride they had decided to do their best to fulfill Dumbledore's request to strenghten Neville's confidence.

But Neville looked miserable. "You know, everyone seems to expect me to do something great, to be something special. But when they realise that I'm not even very talented at anything, they are all so dissapointed."

Harry wondered, whether that was the reason Neville was so insecure about himself?

"You never dissapointed me," Hermione said.

"Nah," Ron added, "last year you surprised me. Positively I mean."

Severus squirmed and writhed as Black, sitting astride on him, pinned his wrists down, but Sirius Black was simply stronger. Sirius grinned down at him, his black mane falling in a wave over his shoulder. "You know, Severus, having sex with you always reminds me on fighting a hippogriff."

Severus had to laugh about that but caught himself quickly. He was not going to start liking that bastard, not if he could help it. "I thought you're getting off on it."

"O, I do get off on it," Sirius said, leaned down and bit Severus's shoulder. Severus groaned in pain and lust.  
"Harry told me the new DADA teacher is quite a nuisance," Sirius said.

Severus groaned, this time in frustration and pushed Sirius off him. "You really know how to spoil a mood."

Sirius Black grinned. "So you and Harry are of one mind for once."

Severus glared at him. "I only know two people who are more full of themselves than Gilderoy Lockhart. One is James Potter. The other one is lying right next to me in bed."

"I think I finally know why I put up with you. Why should I want love and affection when I can get hatred instead," Sirius said dreamily.

"Shut up and fuck me," Severus replied.

Halloween 1992

Severus kept a close eye both on Harry Potter and on Neville Longbottom. Neville of course was important for the whole wizarding world – but so clumsy that Severus wondered how he should survive the school time. Not good that he was friends with Harry Potter. Like his father, Harry seemed to disregard school rules and was quite likely to get the boy who lived into trouble more often than was good for anyone.

Of course, Harry was also Lily's son, and Severus would rather die than let anything harm the boy. Actually, he'd risk his life for every student at Hogwarts, even though he thought most of them spoilt beyond repair.

So keeping an eye on Potter and Longbottom, Severus Snape noticed at once that none of them had come to the Halloween feast. Just as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. What were they up to, fighting another troll?

His question was answered soon after the Halloween feast, when there was a commotion in one of the corridors. The students made place when he, Albus and Minerva came close. There was a writing in red letters on the wall. "Enemies of the heir beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened". Beneath it was – Filch's cat, petrified, hanging from her tail down a nail. Severus swallowed. That did not look like a simple children's prank.

Filch was wailing that he had found Potter, Longbottom, Weasley and Granger here. Albus ordered the four of them and the teachers to come along. Severus was angry – what had the boys gotten themselves into again?

They entered Lockhart's office. Severus sneered as he saw several Lockharts in the picture frames hiding from view, their hair in rollers. Maybe not even James Potter and Sirius Black were so full of themselves.

Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Albus lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her, while Lockhart was hovering around, making suggestions.

„She lives," Albus finally said and explained that the cat had been petrified – but how and by whom, he did not know.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Severus said. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all launched into an explanation about a deathday party. Some story that they'd been invited by ghosts...

"And why did you not join the feast afterward?" said Snape. "Why did you go up to that corridor?"

"Because because " Neville Longbottom stammered, clearly hiding something "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" said Snape doubtfully. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties." If the children just told them what they knew!

"We weren't hungry," said Ron Weasley loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Snape gazed at Albus. Clearly he must see that the children were not telling the truth. Severus did not really believe them to have opened the Chamber of Secrets, but they must know something!

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Albus said firmly. Then he said that the cat might be brought back to life by a juice made of Mandrakes.

„Of course," Lockhart threw in, „I know just the potion..."

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

„And... and you really didn't hear that voice?" Neville asked shyly.

„No," Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their head. Neville had been following a voice only he could hear, and they'd been following him, when they'd found Filch's cat.

„I hope I'm not going mad," Neville said.

„Certainly not," Hermione said, trying to sound firm. „What did the voice say?"  
"Something about killing and maiming," Neville said in a small voice.

For a moment Harry wondered if Neville was really going crazy. Then he said: „And what about the Chamber of Secrets?"

They found out soon in Binn's lesson that there was a legend that Salazar Slytherin had hidden a Chamber in the castle, with a monster within, and that only his heir could open it. Now the chamber obviously was open and that monster was set free to kill Muggle-born students. A boy, Colin Creevey, who had always followed Neville around with his camera, was found petrified a few days after Filch's cat.

Harry, Neville and Ron suspected Malfoy to be Slytherin's heir. Hermione had an idea how to find out the truth: Polyjuice Potion. But they needed some ingredients from Snape's storeroom for that.

„What we need," said Hermione briskly, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Neville and Ron looked at her nervously, while Harry wondered, whether Snape would risk getting in trouble with his mum by getting him expelled.

"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "Other than you boys, I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."

„I'd better cause mayhem," Harry volunteered. „After all, Snape's friends with my mum, maybe he'd be a bit less... um... strict with me." Well, he could still hope.

So thursday afternoon they were in one of the dungeons having Potions. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making sarcastic remarks about the Gryffindors' brewing abilities while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.

Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.

Harry quickly threw some fireworks into Goyle's cauldron. BANG! The cauldron exploded, disperging Swelling Solution on anyone near Goyle – mostly Slytherins. Arms, legs, noses, lips swelled and pupils yelled and screamed

Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence!" SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft..." quieter he added „when I find out who did this..."

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeons, the front of her robes bulging.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled." Harry tried to look innocent as Snape mustered him suspiciously.

Two days after they had started to brew the Polyjuice Potion, Gilderoy Lockhart started a Dueling Club. Despite his dislike for Snape, Harry grinned when he saw Snape accompanying Lockhart onto the stage that was built in the Great Hall.

„Snape will hex Lockhart into next week," he told Ron and Neville, who liked Lockhart as little as he did.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, smiling broadly. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

„Lockhart's as good as dead," Harry said, watching Snape's upper lip curling in anger.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One two three "

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape shouted: "EXPELLIARMUS!" there was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

With satisfaction Severus let his wand sink. That was exactly why he had offered Lockhart to „assist" him in the Dueling Club – to smash that arrogant git into the wall. The Slytherin students cheered, and even some of the children of the other houses seemed to like what they saw.

Lockhart scambered to his feet, looking dishevelled. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my sayingso, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

O really? That son of a bitch was trying to cover up that he had just been beaten? With one single spell, by the way. Severus glared darkly at him and Lockhart said: "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..."

Why not? Snape reached Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. „Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Your partner is Potter. And you, Miss Granger you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Potter was not a bad dueler, he and Draco Malfoy were almost equal. But soon the hall was full of chaos. What else was to expect from dueling students?

With a „Finite Incantatem" Severus stopped all hexes before the chaos would engorge the whole school.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you..."

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Severus, "the boy who lives happen to cause devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Severus smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "whoops, my wand is a little overexcited"

Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

„Don't worry, Harry," Lockhart said, „just do the same as I did..."

„What, drop my wand?" Harry replied. For once, Severus almost liked the boy. He was quick-witted.

Severus had to admit, Potter and Draco Malfoy were about equally talented. Then Malfoy called „Serpensortia" and hexed a big snake into the hall, right in front of Harry Potter on the stage.

Well, of course he could'nt allow Harry Potter to be bitten by a snake. "Don't move, Potter," Severus said. "I'll get rid of it…"

But then something unexpected happened. Neville Longbottom stepped forward and started talking to the snake – in a hissing, foreign language. Parceltongue.

For a moment, the snake seemed to be about to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley, but then it moved back slightly.

Quickly Severus stepped forward and made the snake vanish. Everyone was looking shocked at Neville Longbottom. Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort – they had been known to speak Parcel. But Neville Longbottom the heir of Slytherin? Ridiculous!

Severus drank from the glass of wine, Lucius had offered him. Expensive wine, of course. Currently he was visiting his old friend in his Mansion. Not purely out of friendship, Severus also wanted to find out whether Lucius knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets.

Right now, Lucius was moaning how Hogwarts was going to the dogs because of Albus Dumbledore. „How can you bear having him as your superior, Severus?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. „The trusting old fool is easy to handle, I think. But I'd rather wish that git Lockhart will fall victim to monster of the Chamber of Secrets. – I hardly see a chance, though, he is a pureblood." Severus sneered.

Lucius sniggered. „I bet there was some squib among his ancestors. – Well, I think the Slytherins will be save from whatever was hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, don't you agree, Severus?"

„Certainly," Severus replied.

„But what do I hear? My son no better in dueling than that Potter boy?" Malfoy looked slightly disgusted. „James Potter married a mudblood, his son really shouldn't be able to... I'll have to have a serious talk with Draco... That Potter boy is almost a half-blood."

Severus smirked. „Sometimes even half-breeds are talented."

Lucius stopped short, then said: „Yes, even so much that I forget that you used to call yourself „Half-Blood Prince" at school."

„Some people say even the Dark Lord is a half-blood," Severus said.

„That's a lie," Lucius answered quickly.

„Of course," Severus smirked. „Any idea who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Lucius shrugged. „The heir of Slytherin, of course. Draco wrote to me that Longbottom boy speaks Parcel."

Severus laughed. „The boy who constantly falls over his own feet the heir of Slytherin? Yeah, and my dead Muggle father is the king of China."

Harry loved Hogwarts, yet he was jubilant when the Christmas holidays started. He was so looking forward to telling his parents everything he already had told them in letters. And there was one more thing – Malfoy's father had bought new brooms for everyone in the Slythering Quidditch team, maybe Harry could get his dad to do the same for the Gryffindor team. But better his mum didn't know about that, she'd disapprove... Harry's mum was a lot more strict than his dad.

But that was ok, he knew how to persuade his dad to almost everything. This proved when he told him about it. „Can you, maybe, buy everyone in the Gryffindor team a Nimbus 2001? Only to level the chances..."

„Malfoy bought himself into the team," James said reasonably. „You don't need to do that, it's beneath you."

„I know," Harry said, „after all, I'm the best player in the team. But... it's just unfair when the Slytherins all have the newest brooms, and Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina have to use the old school brooms. I'd so wish their parents were as rich as mine..."

James smirked. „Lily would say, riches is not everything... Alright, but don't tell your mum!"

New Year's Eve 1992/1993

James watched Severus on New Year's Eve. He was standing in a corner, looking bored. Good opportunity to talk to him – if any time could be a good time to talk to Snape.

James swallowed and walked over to him. „Hello Severus,"

„James?" Severus replied.

James decided to come to the point directly. „The Chamber of Secrets – what do you think about it?"  
With an amused sparkle in his eyes Severus answered: „Nice cozy place, why?"

„I'm worried," James said, ignoring what he hoped to be a joke. „My son is going to Hogwarts..."  
"Legend says, the monster within the Chamber kills students from Muggle families," Severus said, „so Harry should be more or less save."

James looked suspiciously at him: „Sounds like you're not very worried."

„I am," Severus answered, „I worry mostly for the students with a Muggle background. Harry fortunately is not among them. Then again, he is very talented at getting himself into trouble, so I constantly worry about him."

„I guess he got that talent from me," James said smirking. „Anyway, what are you doing about the Chamber?"

„Anything I can," Severus replied.

James wanted to question him further but then Lily joined them together with a coy-looking brunette witch. „May I interrupt?" Lily asked. „Severus, James, you must meet Daisy Darlington. She is working as a research herbologist in Bulgaria. She tells me she also knows a bit about Potions..."  
James smirked. Another attempt of his wife to find Severus a woman. At times like these James felt almost sorry for Severus.

Sirius watched Snape with amusement. Lily had introduced him to a brunette witch, and now they were standing together, both silent and looking bored. Sirius wondered what Lily had told her, she looked rather disappointed. Sirius decided to help Snape getting rid of her. He walked over to them and asked Severus: „May I fuck you?"

The witch looked at Sirius with big eyes.

„Why not," Severus answered, „after the duelling."

The witch stiffly moved away.

Severus smirked. „Thank you. Just hope she won't tell everyone."

Sirius shrugged. „I don't care." But it was getting awkward to him that after all those years Severus still wanted to keep their affair secret.

Harry and his friends excitedly watched the duelling. Especially Ron and Neville were rather fond of it. Along with Harry they cheered for his father, Sirius and Remus... and were dissapointed when Snape turned out to be the winner this year. Well, maybe next year Sirius would win again...

Harry noticed with slight bemusement that Sirius and Snape left at about the same time, but that certainly happened just at random.

During the new year, Harry had other things to worry about. They found soon out, that Draco Malfoy was not the heir of Sytherin. Then Harry found a 50 year old diary that told him, that 50 years ago Hagrid had been convicted to have opened the Chambers. Above all, Hermione got petrified!

Severus was worried, too. Some more students got petrified, among them Hermione Granger, a friend of Lily's son.

But somehow neither he nor Albus got far in their investigations as to who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, who was behind all this. Meanwhile things didn't get any better, with parents worrying for the safety of their children.

Then a girl got missing: Ginny Weasley. Somehow everything seemed to be happening around that insufferable Harry Potter, didn't it?

While Severus, Minerva, Flitwick and Prof Sprout were discussing the case, the door opened and in came – Gilderoy Lockhart, beaming: "So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

Just what they needed. Severus stepped forward: "Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart just stared at him, his smile froze.

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Severus. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stammered and paled, especially when the other teachers joined in and cheered him on to fight the monster. Lockhart left, saying something about preparing to fight. Severus was sure he was leaving instead.

„Finally we got rid of him," Minerva said. „So, what are we doing about Ginny Weasley?"

Hours later.

Neville walked nervously through the tunnel. Until recently Ron, Harry and a rather unwilling Lockhart had been with him, but then parts of the tunnel had been blocked by stones broken in by a misled spell of Lockhart. Ron and Harry were doing their best to put away the stones, but Neville felt he couldn't let Ginny wait so long...

He found a door decorated with snakes. With a fluttering heart Neville spoke Parcel to it and it opened. Breaking out in sweat, he walked through it. Why did always HE have to face the horrors? He was sure, Harry or Hermione would be much better at it.

He came into a great hall, at theend of it was a lake and a huge statue of an old man. Before the lake, Ginny was lying, motionless. Neville knelt down next to her.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Neville jumped and spun around. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Neville was looking at him through a misted window. „Wh... who are you?" Neville stammered.

"Tom Riddle," the boy said.

„The boy from the diary Harry told me about?"

Tom nodded.

"Are you a ghost?" Neville whispered uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Neville said desperately. "She's not - she's not-"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Riddle continued to stare at Neville, smiling as if he was laughing about a joke.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket..."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh. Neville shuddered.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. That's were your friend Harry came in... I was disapointed, I had hoped, you would find it. I was so anxious to meet you," Riddle was laughing as if that was particularly funny.

„Why did you want to meet me?" Neville said, seriously frightened by now.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Neville," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightening scar on Neville's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could - Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore! For many months now, my new target has been - you."

„You're the heir of Slytherin!" Neville realized.

„Finally you got it!" Riddle said, clappin his hands in mock-applause.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you - a roundfaced oafish boy with hardly any magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? You of all people! Even your friend Harry would be a more suitable candidate! How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Neville slowly. "Voldemort was after your time..." He so wished Harry was here!

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Neville Longbottom..."

He pulled a wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it.

Neville felt a chill go through his bones. „You killed my parents," he whispered. „They died to defend me!" Slowly he raised to his feet.

Riddle mockingly smiled at him. „So it was love that defeated Lord Voldemort? An old protection spell?" he laughed. „But now you're alone without protection. You'll stand no chance against me. That old fool Dumbledore should have better..."

„Dumbledore is not a fool!" Neville called. Suddenly he was more angry than afraid.

A bird sang. Neville watched with amazement as Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes came flying towards him, carrying – the Sorting Hat. With a puzzled frown Neville caught the hat.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Neville Longbottom? Do you feel safe now?"

Neville stood with his wand drawn, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Neville, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Neville Longbottom, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him..."

A rumbling noise at the other side of the lake made Neville jump. Out of the mouth of the huge statue came slithering a huge snake. A basilisk!

Neville started to run. He tried hiding behind a column, but the basilisk was fast. Was this the end? Then Fawkes came to his rescue. Neville saw in the shadows at the wall that Fawkes was blinding the Phoenix. His heart hammering like an amboss he gripped into the hat – and drew out a huge sword.  
Neville almost felt like crying. How on earth should he kill a basilisk, even a blind one, with a sword? Then he though of his parents, stepped forward and – the basilisk dived down to bite him, Neville at the same time raised the sword, surprised how light it felt. One hit and the basilisk's head was rolling on the ground.

But at the same time, he felt a pain in his arm. The basilisk had bitten him. Even it's tooth was still stuck in his arm. Neville knelt down next to Ginny and drew the tooth out of his arm. He felt dizzy. Had it all been in vain?

"You're dead, Neville Longbottom," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Longbottom? He's crying."

Neville blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"So ends the famous Neville Logbottom," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged."

But then Neville already felt better... Hadn't Hermione once told him that Phoenix tears could heal any wound? And if a basilisk's tooth was poisonous... Following an impulse, Neville grabbed the diary and pushed the tooth through it.

„NO!" Riddle called. But too late – the picture of him became thinner, lost ist contours. While Riddle was cursing and screaming his memory just faded away.

Ginny sat up, looking around in confusion.

Neville was equally confused. Had he really just won against Lord Voldemort?! Again?

„Potter!" Severus shouted, when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, a battered looking Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, looking around with a mindless smile, met him in one of the corridors. „Students are suppossed to be in their Common Rooms until..." Severus stopped looking at Ginny Weasley. „Where did you find her?"

„In the Chamber of Secrets, Sir," Harry answered, „that means, not we, Neville..."

„Mr. Weasley, bring your sister, Mr. Longbottom and Prof. Lockhart to the infirmary. Potter, you tell me what happened."

Harry looked as if he'd rather face the monster of the Chamber on his own. Severus silently listened to Harry's story, how they wanted to tell Lockhart about their suspicions about the whereabouts of the Chamber. So far, they had acted according to the rules, but when they had forced a teacher to accompany them to the Chamber... Harry told him, how Neville went into the Chamber alone and came back with Ginny. Neville Longbottom obviously had more luck than brains. „You can visit your friends in the infirmary now," Severus said icily. He would go and inform the Stuff now.

Sommer 1993

Severus lay on his bed, bathed in sweat. This had been another mind-blowing orgasm – if there was one thing Black was good at, it was fucking.

Black sat up. „Has Albus already told you who will teach DADA this year?"

Severus nodded. „Remus Lupin," he said.

Sirius looked dreamily into thin air. „Maybe I'll apply for the job one day."

Severus wondered whether he'd like Black working at Hogwarts. Black was annoying, of course, but he liked sleeping with him.

„Don't expect me to share quarters with you if you do," Severus said drily.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them, JK does.

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to hainuwele for beta reading

Another world III: The Return of the Rat

By Ratwoman

September 1993

Remus looked around happily in his quarters… Hogwarts, I'm back! The years at school had been the happiest in his life. Now he was back, as teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

His quarters were spartanically furnished, probably because teachers usually brought a lot of their own stuff along. Remus had only one big bag. There was no time to unpack before the feast, but Remus went to the neat bathroom to refresh himself. A pretty, clean bathroom with a big bathtub.

Smiling happily, he went to the Great Hall. Everything was just as he

remembered. On the way he met Prof. McGonagall. Her hair was completely gray by now, but except that she looked the same. She smiled at him, saying: "Remus, so good to see you again! How have you been?"

He was having a pleasant chat with her, when Severus Snape came around a corner. Remus smiled and said: "Good evening, Severus."

Severus merely nodded at him and entered the Great Hall.

Remus smiled resignedly. There was probably no hope of ever becoming

friends with Severus. He entered the Hall after him and sat down at the Staff Table. Hogwarts was just as he remembered, just that now he saw it from a different angle.

Looking at the students' tables, he noticed how much Harry looked like James at his age. Remus winked at him, then watched the sorting.

Some days later Neville Longbottom was confused. Or rather taken aback. Their first lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts had been fun alright. Professor Lupin had shown them how to fight a Boggart. First he had shown Ron Weasley how to ridicule his huge spider, then everyone had filed for a queue. Of course Neville had been nervous; but he had just thought up a way to master the Riddikulus curse, when Lupin had shoved himself in front of him and had fought the Boggart himself (Why was Lupin afraid of the moon?). Why had he done that? Was he thinking Neville was too squeamish to face a Boggart?

Neville hardly noticed that he stayed behind when the other students filed out of class. Professor Lupin looked at him questioningly. "What is it, Neville?"

"I…. I was just wondering," Neville said shyly, "why didn't you let me fight the Boggart?"

"Ah, yes," Lupin said, "I was just worried that the other students will be frightened when the Boggart turns into Voldemort…"

Neville blinked: "You thought my biggest fear was Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes," Lupin said, looking surprised, "is it not so?"

"N…no," Neville felt himself blush, "I was thinking of Professor Snape."

Lupin looked surprised but smirked. "You fear Professor Snape more than Voldemort? Bet he would like that. Did you think up a way how to use the Riddikulus?"

"Yes," Neville said, blushing further, "I was going to imagine him in my granny's clothes."

Lupin smiled. "Do you want to try it now?"

"Yes!" Neville called. Earlier today Professor Snape had threatened to try his potion on Trevor to "encourage" him to do it right. He'd like to take revenge even if Snape would never find out.

Some sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open again and out stepped Professor Snape, looking menacingly at Neville.

Neville backed away, but the told himself, that he had faced Tom Riddle last year, he would be able to face a Boggart now.

"Rrriddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long,

lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a hug crimson handbag.

„Well done, Neville!" Lupin called. „And sorry that I didn't let you face the Boggart in class. As I said, I was expecting it to look like Voldemort."

Christmas 1993

Sirius was listening thoughfully to Harry's stories. Lily had invited him over for Christmas and having no family, Sirius had cheerfully obliged. Now, while Lily was still in the kitchen and he was setting the table with Harry, his godson had told him about the Hippogriff Buckbeak. It had attacked a student, Draco Malfoy, his cousin Narcissa's son, but according to Harry the Slytherin boy had provoked it by shouting names at it, even though Hagrid had told them not to do so. And now Lucius Malfoy had asked the ministry to kill the Hippogriff.

„They won't do that, will they, Sirius? They will see that Buckbeak is not an evil creature..."

„I hope so," Sirius said, but he had little hope. The Ministry was so unfair at times...

„Oh and," Harry lowered his voice so that Lily couldn't hear him, „Professor

Snape is such an arsehole..."

Sirius smirked. „That's no way to talk about a teacher..."

„Come on, Sirius," Harry said, „You don't like him either."

„Oh, he has a very interesting personality," Sirius said. Harry was looking at him with huge eyes. „Not a nice person, but... interesting." Actually, Sirius was quite looking forward to seeing Snape again in three days... and then on New Year's Eve. But he'd better stop thinking about what he'd do to Snape or he'd be getting hard.

Three Days Later

Sirius smiled in satisfaction. This time they had met in his flat. Sirius also had a house, but he hardly used it, because he had been rather unhappy there in his childhood. His flat was more to his taste, furnished in a seventies-hippie-style. How he loved the snappish remarks Snape usually made about his colourful flat. Somehow their constant quarrels had turned into their own way of dirty talk. They had fallen over each other after a while, torn each other's clothes off and done it right on the floor.

„Shall we go to bed now?" Sirius asked. „For round two?"

Severus smirked and nodded his head.

„How is this school year, by the way?" Sirius asked as he rose to his feet.

„Too quiet," Severus answered, equally standing up.

„Too quiet?" Sirius asked.

„Yes," Severus answered, „neither Neville Longbottom nor Harry Potter got themselves into trouble yet. It really makes me nervous."

Sirius stared at him.

„I wonder if I missed something," Snape added.

Sirius smirked. „You're not happy if there's not something you can be angry about."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him: „How exceedingly happy you must make me then."

New Year's Eve 1993/1994

Remus gazed thoughtfully at Severus. He was sitting in an armchair alone, gazing into his drink, so Lily hadn't introduced him yet to whoever she would be trying to pair him off with this year. Good opportunity to talk to him.

Remus swallowed and walked over to Snape. „Evening Severus," he said, sitting down on a chair next to him.

„Evening," Severus replied, looking up.

„Er... I wanted to thank you... for brewing the wolfsbane."

Severus smiled, a rather nasty smile. „You should rather thank me for not doing werewolves with the students when I had to replace you at full moon. I was toying with the thought, though."

„Oh," Remus said, „what made you change your mind?"

Severus didn't answer, but his eyes wandered to where Lily was standing.

Remus assumed he had wanted to avoid getting in trouble with his best, maybe his only friend.

„I was teaching the third years how to fight Boggarts." Remus said. „Do you know what Neville Longbottom's Boggart looks like?"

Severus shrugged, obviously not interested.

„It looks like you," Remus said.

Severus looked surprised, then laughed. „Really?"

Remus nodded. „The Boy Who Lives fears you more than You Know Who. Maybe you should think about your teaching methods."

Snape's eyes flashed with anger: „Don't try to tell me how to teach."

„Well, I just mean... do you have to bully them like that?"

Severus darkly looked into his glass. „Better teach them early that life is not always nice and sunny."

„So that they may all become as bitter as you?" Remus asked quite annoyed with how the conversation was going.

Snape's hand jerked to his wand, but then he controlled himself. Taking a deep breath, he asked: „And, was Longbottom able to fight the Boggart?"

"O yes," Remus answered, raising to his feet, „he dressed him in the clothes of his granny." Severus stared at him. „Fortunately for you, no one else was around."

February 1994

Severus wandered the corridors of Hogwarts at night. Maybe Sirius was right and he was only happy if there was some trouble, but it really made him nervous that this year had been so quiet. He was worried he might lose his sharpness. He even had reached only third place in Lily's Dueling Competition. Sirius had been in first place, James in second.

Well, next year he would win again… Anyway, it had been a wise decision of Lily to start those competitions. He was always looking forward to New Year's Eve, half past midnight. Knowing that he would duel the Marauders made their presence endurable.

Snape turned around a corner and saw the Weasley twins, hastily storing away a piece of parchment.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," Severus said in a mock friendly voice. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
The twins turned around, looking rather angry with themselves at getting caught.

"We were sleepwalking," one of them said.

"Thank you for waking us up, Professor," the other one added.

Severus raised an eyebrow at them. "Give me that piece of parchment."

The twins looked at him innocently. "What piece of parchment?"

"The one you just stored away. Give it to me, or do you want me to search you?"

Rather unwillingly one of the twins pulled a parchment out of his bag and handed it to Severus. It was blank.

Severus drew his wand "Show yourself!" he said, tapping the parchment.

It stayed blank. The twins looked at him expectantly. Severus decided to have another try.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the parchment.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape blinked. Interesting.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

The twins were obviously trying hard to bite back their laughter. More words appeared on the parchment.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

„Thank you, Sirius," Snape murmured.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

His heart was racing in anger. He gazed darkly at the twins. „I think I confiscate this. Now go back to your beds. Fifty points off Gryffindor, each, and detention on Friday, 7 pm, my office!"

The twins looked nonplussed but didn't dare to protest.

Remus was marking homework in his office when someone knocked. „Come in," he said. Severus strode in. But it wasn't full moon yet?

„Mr. Moony," Severus said, „I think this belongs to you!" He threw a piece of parchment onto the table.

„The Marauder's Map!" Remus recognized. Nostalgically he took it in his hands. O dear, obviously Severus had tried to find out what it was... there were insults written on it. „Where did you find it?" Remus asked. „Filch confiscated it when we were in seventh year."

„And last night I confiscated it from the Weasley twins," Severus said in an icy voice. „What is it?"

„A map of the castle." Remus said. He tipped his wand at it: „I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Severus sneered. Remus smiled apologetically. „You see," he said when the lines showed up on the map, „it is not just a map, it also shows where everyone is."

Severus studied it for a few seconds, then said earnestly: „Do you have any idea how dangerous this might be in the wrong hands?"

„We didn't think much about dangers when we were young," Remus answered.

„Just keep it out of reach of the students, will you?" Severus asked.

„Of course," Remus said. Severus Snape turned on his heel and left the room.

Remus cast on last nostalgic glance at the map, then tapped it with his wand and said: „Mischief Managed."

Months later (in June)

Sirius reread the letter he had got from his godson.

„... and the Ministry of Magic is going to kill Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogriff. It is so unfair, he didn't do anything. He is not dangerous at all, but Lucius Malfoy frightened everyone at court. Hagrid said, the execution is in four days at 5 pm. Yours, Harry"

Of course, as an Auror Sirius should follow the Ministry's orders. But as an Auror it also was his job to save the innocent, and Buckbeak was an innocent. Besides, his godson would be deeply depressed if Buckbeak was killed.

Sirius entered Hogwarts grounds and turned into a dog. Quickly he ran to Hagrid's hut, stopping a few feet before it. With interest he watched Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville leave Hagrid's hut from the backdoor, while Cornelius Fudge, Macnair and Albus Dumbledore entered through the front. Nervously he waited until the children were out of sight, then he crossed the last few feet and turned into a man. Buckbeak looked at him with curiosity.

„Hello Buckbeak," Sirius whispered, then bowed. The Hippogriff, sitting on the ground, bowed back. A beautiful beast, Sirius thought. Sirius carefully stepped closer and loosened the leash that bound Buckbeak to a stake in the ground. Then he took a piece of meat out of his pocket and waggled with it. Buckbeak hungrily rose and followed Sirius into the Forbidden Forest.

Just quick enough! They had hardly vanished under the trees when the door to Hagrid's hut opened and out came Fudge, Hagrid, Macnair and Dumbledore.

Buckbeak's head turned and he was about to walk back to Hagrid.

That couldn't be true! „Stay where you are, you stupid bird!" Sirius hissed angrily.

Buckbeak's head turned, its eyes flashed. Never offend a Hippogriff – Sirius had momentarily forgotten about that.

"Holy shit!" he swore, letting go of the leash and backed away. The Hippogriff angrily followed and reared, about to attack.

Sirius turned and ran deeper into the forest, followed by the angry Hippogriff. There was no chance to escape an angry Hippogriff except... Sirius turned into a dog.

Buckbeak stopped, looking around in confusion. Sirius grinned inwardly, obviously Buckbeak was wondering where that offensive man had gone.

Sirius sat for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. They were far in the Forbidden Forest now, Macnair would not find them here. Sirius was quite content with himself. And... horny. Sirius rose and ran to the castle. A good opportunity to pay Snape a visit.

Severus was sitting in his office, marking homework. In a corner a cauldron with Wolfsbane was simmering. It would be ready in an hour, just when Lupin would need the Potion. Severus read Goyle's essay – hardly any sentence of it made any sense - when someone knocked urgently at his door. Whoever that was, Severus hoped he'd have a good reason to disturb him, or he'll... Severus rose, crossed the room and opened the door.

Sirius Black was standing outside, looking dishevelled and grinning lecherously. Before Severus realised it, he was pushed inside, crushed in an embrace.

Severus was about to protest, but his mouth was shut by a deep kiss. Severus decided, that sex was a good reason to disturb him and yielded to the kiss. Sirius kicked the door shut behind him and pushed Severus onto the table.

Severus noticed a glass of ink falling and rolling down the table. There it smashed on the floor. With a frown he looked at the spilled ink, while Sirius was hastily unbottoning his robes. He'd take care of the ink later... first he had to get Sirius out of his clothes.

In a moment of nostalgy Remus tipped his wand at the Marauder's Map. „I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

There, all the lines showed, the parchment was turning into a map of the castle. There were all the tiny blots showing where everyone was. Albus pacing in his office, Minerva walking through a corridor, Harry and his friends between Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow... but... wait... Peter Pettigrew was with them?

Remus rose to his feet. Severus's office was not far, he'd ask him for help... Peter had kept in hiding for thirteen years, it was better to have two wizards to catch him.

Remus ran through the corridors, ignoring the students who were looking at him in surprise. Finally he reached Severus's office door, knocked... no answer. Where was he? Remus decided to look inside before searching him on the map and opened the door.

Severus Snape was inside. Stark naked and bent over the table, while an equally naked Sirius Black was fucking him from behind. Remus hardly believed his eyes and just stared for a moment.

Then Snape turned his head and noticed him standing in the doorframe.

„Lupin!" he spat and jerked back. Sirius stumbled backwards, still erect. Hiding his crotch behind a piece of parchment, Snape turned to Remus, glaring at him angrily: „I hope you have a very good reason for coming in without knocking..."

„I did knock," Remus said, „and yes, I have a reason," he said, taking the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. „I was having a look at the Marauder's Map..."

"Where did you find it?" Sirius asked enthusiastically. Lupin tried not to look at his cock, not to think about where it had been just seconds ago.

„Severus confiscated it from the Weasley twins..." Remus said, „anyway, I was having a look at it, when I saw Peter Pettigrew on it."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. „He's here?"

„Out on the grounds, with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

Severus quickly grabbed his robes. „We'll get him," he said, hastily putting on his clothes. Sirius did the same.

When they had put on their robes, Severus glared darkly at Lupin. „Don't you dare tell anyone what you have seen!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lupin shrugged. „If you wish." Then the three of them rushed across the ground. None of them thought about the Wolfsbane.

Harry was desperate and angry. By now, Buckbeak probably was dead. If he got his hands on Draco Malfoy, he would...

But at least, Ron had found his rat, Scabbers. Hermione's cat had not killed it, they had found it in Hagrid's hut. Now, the rat in Ron's hand seemed to panic.

„Scabbers?" Ron asked, trying to appease the rat. Harry noticed that Professor Lupin, Snape and Sirius were stroding up to them. What was Sirius doing here?

„Scabbers bit me!" Ron squeaked, letting the rat drop. It ran towards the Whomping Willow. Ron followed.

At that moment, the two professors and Sirius started to run. Sirius turned into a dog while doing so, leaving the other men behind.

„Sirius?" Harry called when Sirius ran past him, after Ron as it seemed.

Snape followed closely by, Remus was last. Harry, Neville and Hermione looked at each other helplessly, then followed. What the heck was going on?

Ron tried to follow his rat into a hole at the foot of the Whomping Willow, but a branch hit him. Sirius in dog form ran past him, obviously undisturbed by the tree. Snape quickly grabbed a large dead branch and touched it to the roots of the tree. To Harry's amazement it froze in its movements.

Snape ran towards the tree and vanished in the hole in the ground, closely followed by Ron.

„Stay where you are!" Lupin called to Harry, Neville and Hermione.

„But, Professor, what ist going on?" Harry asked.

Lupin quickly looked at him. „Ok then, come along, but keep behind me."

They followed Lupin through a long, damp underground corridor and then got out in the cellar of a hut.

„Where are we?" Hermione asked nervously.

„The Shrieking Shack," Professor Lupin answered. „Don't worry, it's not haunted." Harry wondered why he was so sure about it.

They went up some stairs and got into a shabby room that looked as if it had not been in use for years. Between some dusty old pieces of furniture Sirius and Snape were standing, with drawn wands, looking around as if they were searching for something. Ron was standing in a corner, looking confused.

„Wormtail, we know you're in here!" Sirius called in a mock friendly voice.

Wormtail... Harry wondered where he had heard that name before?

Remus Lupin joined them in searching.

„There!" Snape called, then Harry saw Scabbers running past a couch.

„Scabbers!" Ron called. The three wizards pointed their wands at the rat, sparks shooting at him. „What are you doing with Scabbers?" Ron sounded as if he was close to tears.

Then the rat grew. And it changed form until on the floor was a rather short balding man who looked as if he had recently lost a lot of weight. Ron stared at him in shock. „Scabbers?" he whispered.

„Peter Pettigrew!" Snape spat, pointing his wand threateningly at the man's forehead.

„Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked. „Dad mentioned him..."

"Yes, Harry," Remus Lupin said, „he was a traitor, betraying your parents to Lord Voldemort."

„Yeah, if it wasn't for Severus..." Sirius said.

Snape looked sharply at him: „Shut the fuck up, Sirius!"

What was Sirius insinuating? That Snape had rescued Harry's parents? But why should Snape want to keep it secret?

Pettigrew whimpered and looked full of fear from Lupin to Sirius. „Remus,

Sirius... my friends, my old friends..."

„You betrayed that friendship long ago!" Sirius shouted furiously. Snape was still pointing his wand at Wormtail's forehead.

„I... I was afraid... The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. He Who Must Not Be Named was taking over everywhere. What was to be gained by refusing him?"

„What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who ever existed?" said Sirius Black, pretending to be pondering the question. Snape was staring at Pettigrew, white with fury. „Only innocent lives."

„You don't understand," whined Pettigrew. „He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"Then you should have died!" Sirius shouted. „Died rather than betrayed your friends, as we all would have died for you."

„But I was weak," Pettigrew squeaked, „not strong and courageous as you, Sirius, Remus..."

Snape's eyes were glowing. „Well," he said, „the Dementors will be quite happy to get a new toy. Even if it is just a piece of slime."

„What is a Dementor?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew, he had heard his parents talk about it. The guards of Azkaban were creatures that fed on happy memories, leaving the prisoners in endless despair. He shivered. No wonder that the sadistic Snape was happy about someone being brought to Azkaban.

Pettigrew looked fearfully at Snape: „Severus... please... you always hated James... shouldn't you be on my side?"

„You might have forgotten," Snape said in a deadly soft voice, „but Lily is my best friend. She would have died if Albus had not found out about your betrayal."

Pettigrew whimpered and turned to Ron. „Haven't I always been a good pet? Please, don't let them take me to Azkaban..."

„I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron realised with a disgusted look on his face.

„Get up, Wormtail!" Sirius ordered.

Pettigrew carefully rose. Snape looked as if he was just waiting for him to give him a reason to kill him.

„We'll go up to the castle now," Sirius said, „and if you try to escape, Remus and I will let Snape loose on you," Sirius's eyes were sparkling, „our double agent does not like other double agents."

Double agent? Harry looked in surprise from Sirius to Snape.

They walked back the tunnel, Sirius first, then a shivering Peter Pettigrew, behind him Snape, then Lupin. Harry and his friends took the rear.

„Professor Lupin?" Neville asked hesitatingly.

„Yes, Neville?" Lupin said in his usual friendly voice.

„Could you explain to us... everything?"

Yes, Harry's head swam, too.

„I'll do my best, Neville," Lupin answered. „You see, we all went to school together, Severus, Sirius, Peter, Harry's father and I. Sirius, James and I were very close friends with Peter. We formed a gang called the Marauders. – As you might have guessed, Severus was not one of us, but times have changed."

Snape snorted, as if to say that he still was not „One of us".

„When the war against You Know Who started, we were all members of the resistance. Even Severus, though we did not know back then that he was working as a spy for Dumbledore. Peter changed sides and betrayed us to You Know Who. We knew that Voldemort was planning to kill your parents, Harry, so they went into hiding, but Peter told him where to find you."

„How did they survive?" Neville asked.

„We got a warning," Lupin cast a glance at Snape.

Snape had warned them? Somehow Harry did not like that thought... he'd prefer to dislike Snape.

„A short time later You Know Who killed your parents, Neville. After he disappeared, Peter went into hiding. He's an animagus, so he lived as a rat. As Ron's rat as we know by now."

Ron looked sick in the face.

„Why did he not try to kill me?" Neville asked, „he shared a dormitory with me, and as The Boy Who Lived I should be his Lord's enemy."

„He's never been brave," Remus said sadly, „he simply wouldn't risk doing a favour for Voldemort as long as he is not in power. At school he stuck to Sirius, James and me because we were quite popular. He bathed in our popularity, so to speak. Loyalty is not one of his strong character traits, neither to us nor to Voldemort."

Severus did not let Pettigrew out of his sight. Finally they got the traitor. Because of him Lily would have died. Though maybe he should rather thank Pettigrew, because would Lily have become friends with him again if he had not saved her? Would he have that affair with Black?

They got out of the tunnel, Pettigrew was whimpering like the coward he was.

The sun had already set, the full moon was in the sky. The full moon? Merlin's balls!

Severus cast a glance at Lupin, who had just come out of the tunnel with the students. Lupin stared at the moon, whispering: „Oh no!"

Then he growled deep in his throat, writhing.

„Remus!" Sirius called, rushing towards his friend. „Did you drink your potion?"

Severus hurried towards the students, stepped before them. „Stay behind

me!" he shouted. Fur was growing on Lupin's skin, and his form was changing.

Severus felt his heartbeat accelerating, found it difficult to breathe. Don't panic, he told himself. Memories of another time he had faced the werewolf were haunting his mind.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Pettigrew taking the chance to escape by turning into a rat. Dammit, but there was no time to guard the prisoner now.

Severus drew his wand, pointed it at Lupin, who was almost a wolf now. „Get out of the way, Sirius!"

Sirius stepped aside. „You're not going to kill him, Severus, are you?" he called.

„Only if I must!" Severus answered, then shot a hex at Lupin. A big spiderweb fell onto the werewolf.

Maybe it was because of his fear, but the net was not strong enough. Lupin

tore it apart quickly and jumped at Severus. Severus saw claws and teeth, momentarily paralysed. Then a big black dog – Sirius – jumped at the werewolf, pushing it aside. The werewolf and the dog rolled into the nearby forest.

„Sirius!" Harry Potter called and was about to follow them, but Snape quickly grabbed him by the arm. „Stay where you are, Potter!"

„But Sirius..." the boy stammered.

„Sirius Black has enough on his mind without having to take care of you, boy!"

Snape spat. He glared at the children. „I'll escort you to the castle now. Don't try anything stupid!"

He'd much rather look how Sirius was doing, but the safety of the students had priority.

They ran to the castle. Probably at high speed, but to Severus it seemed to last an eternity until they had finally entered the Great Hall. Severus was relieved when he and the students met Minerva as soon as they had entered the castle.

„Minerva!" he called. „There's a werewolf on the loose in the grounds!"

Minerva's eyes widened. „But Severus, how can this be..."

„He forgot to drink his wolfsbane," Severus answered shortly. „Please make sure that no student leaves the castle." Minerva nodded. „I'm going to catch Lupin!" he said and left before Minerva could protest.

Finally he reached the Forbidden Forest. Severus slowed down and stepped under the trees, wand drawn, looking around carefully. No trace of the werewolf.

Severus's heart beat like a hammer. What was that, he had seen horrors beyond imagination as a Death Eater, but he was scared of a werewolf? He breathed in deeply. Not a good time to panic...

He walked deeper into the forest, scanning the area, sweating and cursing himself for his fear. Then suddenly, a deep growl sounded behind him.

Severus jumped and turned around. A huge grey wolf with red eyes was snarling at him, ready to jump. His muscles cramped and Severus could just stare for a moment.

Then the sound of wings flapping the air, a hawk shreaking... Severus's view was blocked by a huged winged horse – no, a Hippogriff. On its back was Sirius Black. „Come here, Severus!" he called, holding out a hand. Without thinking Severus took it and jumped onto the Hippogriff's back, behind Sirius. He glimpsed the werewolf on the other side of the Hippogriff, who looked momentarily perplexed, but already strained its muscles to jump.

The Hippogriff rose high up into the sky. Severus held fast to Sirius's waist.

„Isn't that Buckbeak?" he asked.

„I don't think so," Sirius replied, „wasn't Buckbeak killed?" his voice sounded as if he was biting back laughter.

„So that's why you came to Hogwarts," Severus called, „to set Buckbeak free."

"No," Sirius replied, „I only wanted to fuck you. Isn't that reason enough?"

They flew away from Lupin. Getting worried, Severus said: „We've got to imprison Lupin! He might attack students if we don't."

Sirius sighed, „You're right, of course. Ok, what kind of spells shall we use on him?"

Severus thought for a moment. Not the Unforgivable curses, for obvious reasons. Also not the Sectumsempra... „The Iacio retem did not work, earlier," he said.

„Maybe we just need more of the nets," Sirius said, „if we both throw a couple of them at him..."

„Might work," Severus nodded.

Sirius steered the Hippogriff to dive down. When they were closer to Remus,

Sirius shoutet: „Iacio retem!"

„Iacio retem!" Severus called.

„Iacio retem!"„Iacio retem!"„Iacio retem!"„Iacio retem!"„Iacio retem!"

Soon the werewolf was buried under several webs. It didn't look as if he was still able to move. „Let's get to the ground," Severus demanded. He was not exactly a fan of flying, though it was something he could manage quite well if necessary.

Severus jumped off the Hippogriff's back as soon as it had reached the ground, but stayed a few feet away from the werewolf. It was growling deeply under the nets, but hardly moved.

Sirius climbed off the Hippogriff's back. „Thank you, Buckbeak," he said. So much to not having set Buckbeak free!

Severus sat down, wand drawn, and watched the werewolf. Sirius crouched down beside him. „So, what are we going to do now?"

„Watch the werewolf," Severus said. „So he won't get out."

„And while we keep watch..." Sirius said, letting his fingers wander over Severus's arm.

„Contrary to popular belief, I'm not suicidal," Severus replied.

Sirius shrugged and kept his hands to himself. „Always so rational, Severus."

Remus woke up and found himself unable to move. Strings like from a spiderweb were holding him to the ground. What had happened? All he remembered was Peter Pettigrew, that they had caught him... Then the full moon and the realisation...

„I think he's harmless now," he heard Sirius say, „Finite Incantatem!"

The strings dissolved. Remus slowly sat up. Every inch of his body hurt. Looking up, he saw Sirius and Severus standing in front of him.

„What happened?" he asked miserably.

„You forgot your Wolfsbane," Severus said.

„And then?" Remus said, afraid that he might have hurt anyone.

„Well," Sirius said, „Severus took the students to the castle, while I held you in check, Peter escaped in the chaos, then Severus and I threw some nets on you and waited until dawn."

„But I did not kill anyone?" Remus asked.

„Not this time," Severus said darkly.

Sirius bent down and helped Remus up.

Tiredly they went back to the castle.

„What do you mean, you're leaving Hogwarts?" Sirius was talking with Remus via the floo network. It was a few days after the full moon and Remus still looked quite pale.

„Severus ‚accidently' let slip that I'm a werewolf... I'd better leave before the letters of the parents of the Slytherins students arrive, demanding my resignment." Remus replied.

„Severus?" anger welled up in Sirius. „I'm going to have a little chat with him!"

He had apparated into Hogsmeade before Remus could protest. From here it wasn't far to Hogwarts. Sirius turned into a dog and ran.

Severus looked up with a frown when his office door was pushed open and Sirius Black stormed in.

„You son of a bitch!" Sirius shouted. „What did you do that for?"

„Do what?"

„Tell the Slytherins that Remus is a werewolf, of course!"

Severus sighed. Was that so hard to understand? „He almost killed four of our students."

„He didn't even come close to them!" Sirius shouted, eyes flaring with anger. Sirius was really handsome when angry.

„Well," Severus replied, trying to keep his calm, „he didn't come close to them, because I stood before them and you kept him in check. Next time they might be less lucky."

Clenching his fists, Sirius hissed, „that's what the Wolfsbane is for, so that things like that won't happen."

„He forgot to drink it once," Severus replied, „he might forget it again."

„Come on, Severus, how likely is that?" Sirius stepped closer, putting an arm round Snape's thin waist. „You did it because he knew of us, didn't you? You were afraid he might tell the students about it."

„Don't be ridiculous," Severus said.

„So?" Sirius said, then slowly licked along Severus's jaw. „Then why don't you go and tell everyone?"

„Tell them what?" Severus replied, „that I fuck Sirius Black?"

„Yes," Sirius said, „tell them that."

Severus took a step away from Sirius, shaking his head. He really couldn't imagine making that public. What would Lily say?

„Fine," Sirius said icily. „But I won't take this any longer. I won't keep it secret as if it was something to be ashamed of. As if you were ashamed of me."

Severus glanced at Sirius. Was he serious?

"If you ever decide to stand by me, fine, but I will not meet in secret any longer," Sirius still looked angry, but also sad, „so, if you ever decide... but don't wait too long..." with that he turned and left the office.

Severus sat down, wondering why he suddenly felt so cold.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them?

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to Hainuwele for beta-reading

Another world IV: The Goblet of Fire

By Ratwoman

September 1994

Severus Snape hardly listened to Albus's speech. This year there'd be the Triwizard Tournament, the delegations of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to arrive in October.

This morning, while taking a shower, he had noticed something that worried him. On his left forearm he had found very faint, thin lines… you had to look closely to see them. Before today, you wouldn't have seen anything at all.

His dark mark had faded completely after the Dark Lord's downfall. So why had he seen faint lines today? He was going to keep an eye on his mark, to see whether it was coming back.

Severus was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he jumped when the door burst

open.

Alastor Mad Eye Moody. Why was he late? Moody walked through the hall, a "clink" with each step. Gazing supiciously at Severus, he sat down at the Staff table.

Severus shivered, remembering how he had been arrested by Moody 14 years ago. Moody had not turned to unneccessary brutality like so many other Aurors had done. Yet he had been somehow scary in his precise efficiency…

Severus wished he could meet Sirius and do something to get rid of his tension. A bit of sex would be… But he wouldn't run back to Sirius and beg him for it. He would wait until Sirius would come running back to him. He had time. Maybe…

Sirius read Harry's newest letter. Of course, Albus had already informed him that the Triwizard Tournament was to take place this year. Harry was excited about it, albeit he was angry that he was not old enough to participate… He was quite convinced that he would have had a chance to win. Sirius smirked; at that age, he and James had also thought nothing could stop them.

As usual, Harry was moaning about Snape's lessons, quoting some remarks he had made about the Gryffindors. Sirius caught himself giggling about Snape's sarcasm. He had not heard from Severus since last June. But Sirius was still optimistic that Snape would see reason and come back to him… all he asked of him was not to keep it secret any longer. That wasn't much to ask, was it?

Well, if Severus didn't show up before New Year's Eve, he would push the topic, then…

October 1994

Quite impressive, Severus had to admit. The delegation from Beauxbatons had arrived via a huge carriage, the Durmstrang students were using a ship. Not bad.

So Igor Karkaroff was at Hogwarts now. Severus was not worried, not much anyway. Igor had bought himself free from Azkaban by selling a few names. He was not very popular among the remaining Death Eaters, and as far as Severus knew, he had lived a rather quiet life since the Dark Lord's disappearance.

Igor curtly nodded at him when passing. Severus nodded back and wondered how to avoid sharing a drink with him one of these days.

A few weeks later the names of the contestants were drawn. Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory… Harry listened with awe and applauded loudly when Cedric was drawn… at least no student from Slytherin. Though his favourite had been Angelina, of course.

But then, something completely unexpected happened: the Goblet of Fire spat out another name. Harry watched with excitement how Dumbledore caught the paper, read it out… "Neville Longbottom!"

Harry's head turned to stare at Neville. How had Neville got over the age line and put his name in? Not even the Weasley twins had found a way!

Neville paled, then blushed when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Neville Longbottom, come here!" Dumbledore called.

Neville looked as if he rather wished to be swallowed by the ground when he stood

up and walked towards the Staff table. Harry watched with a mixture of bewilderment and envy as Neville was sent into the room where the other champions were waiting.

Severus followed Albus, Minerva, Moody, Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff into the room. Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were already in. Bagman seemed to be excited about it… the Boy Who Lived, a Triwizard Champion…

Severus mustered Neville Longbottom thoughtfully. He looked sick and frightened. If Harry Potter had been the fourth Champion Severus would have thought that the boy had somehow got past the age restriction, but Neville Longbottom – he was too clumsy and shy for that kind of action.

Igor and Madame Maxime were shouting about the unfairness, that someone had manipulated the Goblet of Fire to give Hogwarts more chances for winning the tournament.

"If so," Severus said, "why on earth did they put the name of Neville Longbottom into the Goblet of Fire and not the name of someone talented, as for example Miss Granger?" He noticed how hurtful this remark must have been when Neville looked to the floor. "Whoever did it probably wants to see the Boy Who Lived dead."

Moody already had a theory how it could have happened: someone had entered Neville's name as the contestant of a fourth school. Who could it be? Karkaroff?

However, Crouch said that this was a magical contract, and it was binding. Neville Longbottom had to take part in the Triwizard Tournament.

How was HE to survive?

At first, Harry was angry. And nothing Neville said could convince him and Ron that Neville had not put his own name into the Goblet of Fire. Neville must have found a way to get past the age restriction. But by the next morning, Hermione and Neville brought him to his senses.

"It's probably something you would have done, Harry," Hermione said, "but it's not like Neville at all. He doesn't like to be the center of attention."

Neville blushed. Harry frowned: "I don't try to stand in the center of everyone's attention all the time…"

"Well, maybe not all the time…" Hermione said. "Anyway, how should Neville have done it?"

"I wish he'd told us so we could get our names in, too…" Ron said angrily.

Neville glared at Ron: "Moody has an idea how it could have happened: someone put my name in as the contestant of a fourth school, hoping I'd get killed if I take part in the Tournament. I agree with him, someone wants me dead."

Ron stubbornly looked away, but Harry asked alarmedly: "Who would want…?"

Neville shrugged. "A Death Eater? One of those who caused mayhem at the Quidditch World Cup?" Neville stood up and walked towards the window, looking out. "They want to kill me…" his voice sounded as if he was really afraid.

"Well now…" Harry decided to take charge, "so we've got to find out what the first task is. Then we can make a strategy for you, Neville…"

They soon found out (via Hagrid) that the first task had something to do with dragons. Neville thought it decent to warn Cedric, as he assumed that Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour had found out about the task as well. But how was he to fight a dragon? Neither he nor Harry and Hermione had an idea. Ron still wasn't talking to him, but at the moment that was Neville's least problem.

Then after DADA Mad Eye Moody asked him to stay behind for a moment. Neville felt uneasy with Moody but tried not to show it.

"So, have you thought about your first task, yet?" Moody asked.

"Yes," Neville said meekly, "but…"

"You don't know yet how to solve it, do you, lad?" Moody said.

Neville blushed.

"Think, boy," Moody said, "what are your strengths?"

"I don't have any," Neville said sadly.

"Professor Sprout told me you're good at herbology," Moody seemed rather impatient with him. But helpful: Neville suddenly had an idea!

"Devil's snare!" he called. That might be strong enough even to hold a dragon!

Moody nodded. "Professor Sprout told me last week she planted one in greenhouse 4, where all the dangerous plants are. You can go now, Neville."

"And how are we supposed to steal a plant that will throttle us if we get near it?" Hermione asked when Harry proposed to steal it using his Invisibility Coat.

"Actually," Neville said, "you just need to sparkle it with wine and it stops moving. The problem is, how do I get it into the task, if all we are allowed to have is our wand?"

"With a Summoning Charm," Harry said.

"I did not once manage one of those," Neville said desperately.

"We'll practise," Hermione said reasonably.

With a pounding heart Severus watched the Triwizard Champions. Krum, Delacour and Diggory all had finished their parts, but how was Neville Longbottom to survive the first few minutes with a dragon?

He saw Neville hiding behind a rock, calling something, flinging his wand….

Something was flying through the air towards him… A plant in a pot?

How on earth should that help?

But Neville directed the plant to collide with the dragon. Long tentacle-like branches unfolded, entwining around the dragon. The beast fought it, but the more it fought, the tighter the plant wrapped around it. Neville ran past the wriggling dragon, ducking under its tail and got the egg.

Severus breathed out in relief. The boy was alive. Even if it meant a Gryffindor had passed the first task with flying colours.

Severus waited for the official part of the Yule Ball to end, so he could leave. He hated feasts… well, except of Lily's New Year's Eve parties…

That Granger girl had somehow managed to get one of the Triwizard Champions, Victor Krum, to go to the ball with her. Neville Longbottom was accompanied by Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter was with one of the Parvati twins, but none of them looked too happy. Actually Potter had left the hall a while ago, while she was dancing with a Durmstrang boy.

Severus left the hall, too, but to his displeasure was followed by Karkaroff.

"Severus," he hissed, "I've got to talk to you!"

Severus sighed. "What is it, Igor?"

"Don't you see all the signs?" Karkaroff said, "the events at the Quidditch World Cup, the Longbottom boy being a Triwizard Champion… and I bet you see lines on your forearm you didn't see for a long time."

„No," Severus said, „and I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff said in a hushed voice. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it "

"Then flee," said Severus tiredly. "Flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

They were outside now. Snape drew his wand and blasted rosebushes apart, where he expected students to be hiding and snogging. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Severus snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the path ahead. What had the boys heard?

"We're walking," Ron told Snape shortly. "Not against the law, is it?"

Unfortunately not. "Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them. To his annoyance, Karkaroff hurried away after him.

„For Merlin's sake!" Severus hissed between clenched teeth, „if you're so afraid of HIM, then run away and hide." Glaring at Karkaroff, he added in the hope of finally getting rid of him: „I for my part hope that he will return!"

Karkaroff paled and took a few steps back. Severus turned on his heel and walked back into the hall.

Only ten days until New Year's Eve.

New Year's Eve 1994/1995

Sirius watched Severus out of the corner of his eyes. He looked quite good, wearing velvet black dress robes. Sirius took a deep breath. Time to get a move on. Determinedly he crossed the room.

„Hello Severus," he said.

„Sirius," Severus replied, nodding at him.

„Did you miss me?" Sirius asked directly.

Severus smirked. „A bit," he said. „And you?"

"A bit," Sirius replied. „Want some sex?"

„Anytime," Severus answered, then seemed to be surprised by his own answer.

„Still care about what others might say?" Sirius asked.

Severus looked around the room. For a whole minute he let his eyes wander over James, Remus, Lily, the kids... then he smiled. „Ah, fuck it!" he hissed, then grabbed Sirius by the hair and pulled him close. Sirius was quite surprised when Snape kissed him deeply in front of all these people.

This year, Lily was convinced she had found the perfect woman for Severus. Viola was part Veela, and she was constantly complaining about men. How they were losing all their brains when they saw her, how the only thing they noticed about her was her beauty. She wanted to be praised for her intelligence rather, that's why she cut her gorgeous hair short and wore high-collared dresses. Still every man was totally transfixed by her beauty.

If there was any man who would not be taken in by a Veela's beauty, it was probably Severus. This would make him incredibly interesting for Viola. And being a Veela, not even Severus would be able to resist her for long. So Lily thought when she had invited Viola.

Now Viola had come to the party and Lily wanted her to meet Severus. But what was that? Severus was over there – and he was snogging Sirius Black. Not only that, Sirius was kissing him back as if his life depended on it.

Lily stared at them for a few seconds, then heard Viola chuckle. "A gay couple? I like gays, they at least don't turn into bubbling idiots when they see me."

"Er," Lily said, "as far as I know they are both bisexual, so they might." Viola looked slightly disappointed.

Lily gazed at James. He was staring at Sirius and Severus, a look of utmost disbelief on his face. Remus, standing next to him, just smirked, looking not in the least surprised. Harry and his Gryffindor friends (Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom) looked almost as shocked as James.

Finally Severus broke the kiss and carefully looked around. Sirius grinned broadly, but Severus actually blushed. He said something to Sirius that Lily didn't understand, but Sirius nodded as an answer.

Viola smirked. "Not that I mind, but why do they get more attention from people here than I?"

Lily smiled: "They appeared to hate each other until yesterday." Obviously, it was not necessary any longer to find Severus a woman. "Come meet my husband, Viola. That will distract him from the shock."

January the first, evening

Harry had pretended to be disappointed when Lily sent him away to let the adults talk, but then he had just thrown on his invisibility coat, walked down the stairs and slipped into the living room.

Sirius was there, leaning at the mantelpiece, arms folded, while James nervously paced the room. Remus and Lily sat on the couch, looking amused.

"But… he is Snape!" Harry's dad called out for the third time.

"Yes, you already said that, James," Sirius replied, smirking.

"I mean… how long…"

"Oh, we've met secretly for almost ten years," Sirius said. Harry was similarly surprised as his father.

"Ten years? How could you?!" James stared at him.

Sirius shrugged. "At first I thought it would be a passing passion, but then I kind of got used to fucking him."

James drew a face. "But… how can you… he's Snape!"

Sirius grinned. "Prongs, it's actually quite easy, first I take off his clothes, then mine, then…"

"STOP THIS!" James yelled. Remus was shaking with laughter. Harry rather agreed with his father – how should he ever shake off the mental image of his godfather fucking Severus Snape! His Potions Master!

Lily giggled. "Ten years? Why did you not stop me trying to find a girl-friend for Severus all those years?"

Sirius grinned at her: "It was fun to watch!"

Indeed, it had been fun to watch her doing that. But Sirius and Snape? The thought made Harry shudder. Though his mum and Remus Lupin seemed to be rather amused about it. One thing Harry just couldn't understand.

It was the day before the new term would start. Severus was visiting Albus in his office, conferring.

"Do you think Professor Karkaroff put Neville's name into the Goblet of Fire?" Albus asked.

"No," Severus replied, "he seemed rather scared when he was telling me that his Dark Mark was coming back." Severus rolled up his left sleeve, looking thoughtfully at the faint lines. One could recognise now that they were forming a skull, a snake slithering out of its mouth. "It gets clearer each day," he said.

Albus looked at him earnestly. "I wonder who else could have an interest in seeing Neville dead. We must have missed something."

Severus frowned. "Could Peter Pettigrew have come into the castle in rat shape?"

"Possibly," Albus said, "if he is more afraid of Voldemort than of you. Sirius told me

you scared the hell out of him."

Severus smirked. "I guess he was just as afraid of Remus and Sirius."

"By the way," Albus said, "congratulations!"

Severus looked blankly at him.

"To your relationship with Sirius Black."

"Rumors travel fast," Severus said, "how did you hear about it?"

"Met Arthur Weasley yesterday in the Ministry of Magic," Albus said, "he told me his sons told him that they had seen you and Sirius Black in a not very platonic embrace."

"My relationship with Black is everything but platonic," Severus replied. "I guess soon the whole school will know."

Albus smiled merrily. "Most certainly," he said.

How soon, Severus realised when in the first week of the new year Draco Malfoy timidly came to his office.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus asked, looking up from the test he was creating.

"Sir…," Draco said, looking embarrassed, "I just wanted to inform you… the Gryffindors are spreading rumors about you!"

"What kind of rumors?" Severus asked, though he already guessed.

"Um… that you're gay, sir," Draco replied.

"Bisexual," Severus just said. When Draco looked at him in confusion, he explained calmly: "The Gryffindors must be mistaken, I like women as much as men."

Draco stared at him wide-eyed when he realised the meaning of what he had just said.

"Anything else, Draco?" Severus asked.

"N…no, sir," Draco said and quickly left the office.

Neville had more important things on his mind than his Potion Master's sex life. Yet Harry was talking of nothing else all day.

What was the second task? He had opened the egg in which hints were hidden, but heard only shrill loud voices he couldn't understand. At least, Ron was talking to him again; though at the moment as they were walking down a corridor towards their next lesson, he was joking about having to be careful not to get detention with Snape. "… I mean, knowing his taste…"

"You don't look a bit like Sirius Black," Hermione said reasonably, "he will know the difference."

Then Hermione and Ron started bickering again. Neville was almost relieved when they passed Cedric Diggory and Cedric held him back for a moment. "Neville, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Neville said, looking shyly at the taller boy.

"Did you find out about the egg yet?" Cedric asked.

"No…" Neville said. Was Cedric hoping to get some hints from him?

"You warned me about the dragons," Cedric said, "so I thought it only fair to give you a hint…" Then he told Neville that the prefect's bathroom was just the perfect place for a bath. Great. Couldn't he be a bit more precise?

Neville decided to take his chance nevertheway, run behind Ron, Hermione and Harry and asked Harry breathlessly "Can I borrow your Invisibility Coat?"

Neville reread aloud the rhyme he had written down, after he had heard it by placing the egg underwater.

"Clearly, you will have to retrieve something important to you," Hermione said. "And it will be stolen by the merpeople."

"So, good luck, mate," Ron said, "how are you going to hold your breath for that long?"

Neville thought hard for a moment. Were there any plants… "Gillyweed," he said.

"Brilliant!" Hermione called, "that way you can breath underwater!"

Ron and Harry just looked at each other and shrugged. "If you say so," Harry said.

"Where can we get Gillyweed?"

"God question," Neville said miserably, "I guess Professor Snape has some in his office, but he will have it protected with spells..."

Harry grinned at him. "I know a lot of spells to open doors. My dad and Sirius taught me, they said I might need them at Hogwarts..."

Hermione looked at him slightly irritated. "You know, Harry, I really like your dad and your godfather, but sometimes I think they are a bit irresponsible."

The next night, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione hid under Harry's Invisibility Coat and went to Snape's office. To their great surprise, the door was ajar and lights were shining inside.

Neville wanted to get back, but Harry, always curious, pulled them onwards.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "that's madness..."

Neville peered over Harry's shoulder, when they had reached the office door. Mad-Eye Moody was inside, searching for something. Neville hitched his breath. What was Moody doing here?

Moody suddenly turned his head, his magical eye focusing on them. Could he see through the Invisibility Coat?

"What are YOU doing here?" he hissed. Obviously, he could see them.

Neville was too shocked to answer, but Harry said calmly: "Neville needs Gillyweed for the second task, and he was told he is allowed to ask his friends for help..."

Moody grunted, then grabbed a bottle in one of the shelves. He threw it at them and Harry quickly caught it. "Thank you, Sir," Neville said.

Looking disgruntled, Moody stepped out of the office and spell-looked the door behind him. "Now go back to bed," he said.

Then they heard footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor. Neville quickly looked around and almost fainted. Professor Snape, wearing a long gray nightshirt, was coming up to them.

"Moody," he snarled, "been searching my office again?"

Neville remembered with relief that Snape couldn't see them.

Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on you."

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," Snape said through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"Course Dumbledore trusts you," growled Moody. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me - I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape suddenly seized his left forearm convulsively with his right hand, as though something on it had hurt him. Neville and his friends looked puzzled at each other under the cloak.

Moody laughed. "Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as though angry with himself. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away," said Moody, but his voice was full of menace. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time..."

Snape stared angrily at Moody. "Don't ever go near my office again!" he hissed, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Neville breathed out with a sigh when he had left.

"Professor," Hermione said timidly, "why were you searching Professor Snape's office?"

"As I hinted on before, Miss Granger," Moody said, "I was looking for evidence against him. Now go to bed!"

Severus watched with apprehension as the four Triwizard Champions jumped into the water. Had the dunderhead Neville Longbottom found a way to breathe underwater? He wouldn't be so stupid to try if he hadn't, would he?

Half an hour passed... Cedric Diggory came out of the water first, with Cho Chang in his arms. Where was that Longbottom boy?

Neville dived through the lake towards the underwater city of the merpeople. A crowd of them were in some kind of village square with a gigantic statue of a merperson. Neville realised with a start that three people were bound to its tail. One of the Champions must have already been here...

Coming closer, Neville recognised Hermione and Ginny floating unconsciously in the water. The third one was a girl looking like a younger version of Fleur Delacour.

Neville stopped a short distance before them. Who was his "treasure"? Hermione? Ginny? He indeed had thought a lot about Ginny since he had been with her to the Yule Ball. But Hermione was his best friend... Neville looked undecidedly from one to the other.

Then the merpeople started screeching excitedly. Neville turned around and saw a monstrous creature, half shark, half man, swimming towards them. After the first shock he recognised him as Viktor Krum, who had transformed partly into a shark. Krum freed Hermione and swam upwards with her.

Neville took a sharp rook and cut through the ropes holding Ginny. He shot a last worried gaze at the girl left. Would Fleur come in time? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to die if not.

Hugging Ginny close to himself, Neville started upwards.

Viktor Krum reached the surface next, dragging along Hermione Granger. Where was the Boy Who Lived, the time was almost up? Fleur Delacour had given up halfways...

There, finally, Neville Longbottom appeared at the surface, along with Ginny Weasley. So he had done even better than Delacour... Severus was surprised.

He rose and walked towards the Champions. Meanwhile, Merpeople appeared at the shore of the lake, bringing Fleur's sister along. She was unhurt and well.

Longbottom was surrounded by his friends. Ginny Weasley looked up at him with huge eyes: "You care most about me...?"

The Longbottom boy blushed. Severus decided to spoil the mood: "How did you manage to breathe underwater?"

Neville looked at him, surprised. "Gillyweed, Sir."

Severus shot him a murderous gaze. So Mad Eye Moody was not the only one, who had been in his office - he would make the Longbottom boy pay for it later.

A few days later in class Severus wondered how he could ever make the students listen to him. Hermione Granger and her friends were whispering incessantly. They didn't even stop when he was standing right behind her.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," he said. "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

The foursome jumped, and now Severus saw that they had hidden a magazine under the desk. "Ah... reading magazines under the table as well?" he added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. It was of course an article about the Triwizard Tournament. "Another ten points from Gryffindor... oh but of course Longbottom has to keep up with his press cuttings..."

The dungeon rang with the Slytherins' laughter, while Neville Longbottom blushed and Harry Potter looked angry. Severus decided to read aloud... that would teach those treacherous bastards not to steal from his stores. "'Neville Longbottom's Secret Heartache'... dear, dear. Longbottom, what's ailing you now? 'A boy like no other, perhaps... ' - lacking talent like no other, I have to agree." Snape paused, then went on: "'Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Neville Longbottom thought he had found solace in his steady girl-friend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger..."

It was the usual cliched nonsense of Rita Skeeter. Severus thought anyone who believed any word of what she was writing must be exceedingly stupid. "'...Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Miss Granger has been toying with the boys' affections... Neville Longbottom's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' - How very touching," Severus said mockingly, rolling up the magazine. "Well, I think I had better separate the four of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, Potter you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Longbottom, that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

Crimson in the face, Neville Longbottom threw his ingredients and his bag into his cauldron and dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Severus followed, sat down at his desk and watched Neville unload his cauldron.

"I give you a fair warning, Longbottom," Severus said quietly, so no one except Neville could hear him, "if I catch you breaking into my office one more time..."

The Longbottom boy looked up startled. "I haven't been anywhere near your office!"

"Don't lie to me," Severus hissed. "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."

"I didn't take boomslang skin," Neville replied, looking truly perplexed.

"And Gillyweed?" Severus asked. Neville blushed. "You took it." It was a statement, not a question. Neville looked defeatedly at the floor.

"I suppose your imbecile friends helped you?"

Neville shook his head. Severus didn't believe him.

"Then you alone will bear the consequences," Severus said, "detention at Friday seven p.m., for the next four weeks."

"He read it out loud in class?" Fred asked, outraged.

"Yeah," Harry said darkly, "the Slytherins were having quite a laugh."

Neville blushed again. Ginny looked from the article to Hermione, then to Neville. "That's such crap," she said, watching Neville closely.

Ron was watching both Ginny and Neville, suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

George and Fred looked at each other, then George said grinning. "Maybe we should

give Rita Skeeter an interview."

Harry looked suspiciously at them. "What do you have in mind?"

The twins just grinned.

Two weeks later, when Severus entered his classroom for a lesson of the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, he wondered why the Gryffindors were grinning so broadly and the Slytherins were looking so angry. Reaching his desk, he assumed that it had to do with the magazine someone had put onto his desk. Severus picked it up. It showed a picture of him taken probably at the Triwizard Tournament, and a headline saying: 'The immoral Potions Master'

Severus paused for a moment - probably everyone in class knew the article - then started reading. 'Albus Dumbledore is quite notorious for his doubtful choices in whom he allows to teach children. Last year the werewolf Remus Lupin had the post as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, this year the half-lunatic Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. But, as the Hogwarts students Fred and George Weasley informed Witch Weekly journalist Rita Skeeter, there are also some dubious figures among the regular staff. Potions Master Severus Snape, so the quickwitted Gryffindor twin-boys, is known for his loose sexual morals.

"Last New Year's Eve, we happened to be invited to the same party as Professor Snape, a really decent party arranged by Lily Potter, the Auror," Fred Weasley told the journalist, "but then, when we were tired, we looked for a place to sleep - and we stumbled over Professor Snape in one of the bedrooms, seducing the famous Auror Sirius Black."

Handsome and strong, Sirius Black is admired by a lot of women, and some gay men, in the wizarding world. Those will be disappointed that he has fallen for the sinister charms of the Potions Master.

"And being a Potions Master," George Weasley suggested, "I wouldn't put it beyond him to have used a Love Potion on Sirius Black..." - "And not only that," his twin added, "we've seen him with another woman each year at the New Year's Eve Party. I think he takes everything he can get, men, women, it doesn't matter...'"

Severus looked up from the paper and gazed sharply at the Weasley twins. Each year? He couldn't remember having seen them more often than twice on these parties.

'Severus Snape is also quite often seen with the rich aristrocrat Lucius Malfoy. One has to wonder of what kind their friendship is, and whether he has bewitched him, too.' Oh dear, Lucius wouldn't like that. '"Severus Snape is unusually well-dressed for a Hogwarts teacher,' Fred Weasley said, "we wonder whether Lucius Malfoy bought him his expensive clothes in payment for some... special services."' Severus looked down his front. Expensive robes?!

'Anyway we are worried about our children's safety when they are being taught by a man of so little morals. What kind of example will he give them? And who assures us that he doesn't seduce some of the students?

R.S.'

Severus let the magazine sink and glared at the Weasley twins. Their grins faded. They suddenly looked rather nervous. "Congratulations to your imagination, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, " he said in a dangerously soft voice. "100 points of Gryffindor for spreading false rumours about a teacher. And detention on Wednesday, 7 p.m." Then he threw the magazine into a waste basket.

"Now open your books on page 145, we'll brew the Arcadia today."

Later, when the students were preparing the Potion, Severus stopped at the twins' desk. He leaned over them and quietly, so no one else could hear him, he whispered: "Did anyone ever tell you what pretty boys you are?" They both jumped and looked slightly scared at him. "I'm looking forward to Wednesday evening," Severus added sinisterly. Of course, he wouldn't touch a hair on their head, but it couldn't hurt to frighten them a bit.

June 23rd

It was the day before the fourth task in the early afternoon.

Harry and his friends were walking after lunch to their next lesson, when they noticed a commotion outside: Lots of students were standing in the courtyard, staring into the air and pointing excitedly at something.

"What's up?!" Harry asked Dean Thomas when he reached outside. Dean pointed into the sky: a flying motorbike was coming closer and closer. Sirius?

The students' robes and hair were flapping in the wind when the motorbike touched down in the courtyard. Sirius Black sat on it, wearing black leather clothes, his hair ruffled by the wind.

"Sirius!" Harry called and pushed himself through the mass of students towards his godfather. "What are you doing here?" he said grinning when he reached him.

"Dumbledore asked me to assist in the Fourth Task. To watch over the Champions, that we get all of them out of the Tournament alive," Sirius answered smiling broadly and dismounted his motorbike. Pointing his wand at the motorbike, he murmured a short spell and it was suddenly enclosed by a bluish light. Harry knew that spell, it stopped people from getting nearer than 10 inches to the bike.

The students parted when Sirius walked towards the entrance. Most of them recognized Sirius Black: he was mentioned in the papers quite often for his work as an Auror. And he had once won "Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award". The students were staring admiringly at Sirius Black as he and Harry were walking towards the castle door. Especially the girls were looking at him with utter fascination. Harry was quite proud of his godfather, but his smile froze when Severus Snape appeared in the doorframe, looking at Sirius in an unreadable fashion.

"Hey, Severus," Sirius said when he reached him, "may I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"If you behave," Snape answered, smirking slightly.

Harry thought, if behaving well resulted in sleeping in Snape's bed, he'd rather not behave.

June 24th

Neville was staring nervously at the big maze that had grown on the Quidditch pitch. Students were filing into the seats, and his granny was there among the guests.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had practiced all kinds of spells with him during the last couple of weeks. He managed most of them quite well by now, but would he do as well in acute danger?

Cedric was sent first into the labyrinth, then Victor Krum, then Neville. Fleur was last, because she had not finished the second task. Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Flitwick, Prof Moody and Sirius Black were patrolling at the brink of the maze, in case someone needed to be rescued. Neville swallowed and reminded himself that nothing much could happen to him –worst case scenario was that he would have to fire red sparks and be taken out of the maze. But he did not want to do that too early – his granny would be so disappointed if he did not fight until the end.

Neville took a deep breath then entered the labyrinth, huge hedges to his left and right.

Hermione had taught him quite a useful spell that made his wand point north. Neville knew, the center of the maze was in the North West, so he followed the direction.

Severus felt strangely helpless. Whoever had put Neville Longbottom's name into the Goblet of Fire, he was certain to strike today. When, if not today? And he still didn't have a clue as to who… if it was Peter Pettigrew, he might just have turned into a rat and hidden in the maze, waiting for Longbottom to run into him.

So far it all had worked out quite well. Neville had escaped a blast-ended skrewt, even gone past a Sphinx – he still was surprised that he had solved the riddle. A bit earlier he had saved Cedric from Viktor Krum. Neville couldn't explain to himself why, but Krum really had tried an Unforgiveable on Cedric.

Now they had just saved each other from a huge spider, first Neville Cedric by calling out a warning, then Cedric had shot the Spider when it had attacked Neville. The Triwizard Cup was at the other end of the lane, they could both see it.

"Go, take it," Neville said. He was sure, Cedric could run faster anyway. And he was surprised that he had even come that far.

"No," Cedric said, "we both take it."

That sounded fair. And how proud Granny would be!

The sun had already set. Albus nervously watched the maze. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were already out of the maze, collected by Sirius and Minerva when they had shot green sparks. Viktor Krum looked confused and said that he didn't remember anything.

Where were Cedric and Neville?

Then Albus saw Severus clutching his left forearm. With a pale face and wide eyes the Potions Master turned to him. "He's back!" he whispered.

So Voldemort had returned. Albus shot a quick glance at Igor Karkaroff. He looked as if he was about to panic.

Neville was about to panic. Cedric was dead. He had seen him die – Wormtail had killed him the second they had arrived on an old cementery. Someone must have bewitched the Triwizard Cup to turn it into a Portkey. But how did they know Neville of all people would win the Tournament?

Wormtail had bound and gagged him, then Neville had been forced to watch him doing some Dark Magic ritual. It had resulted in the resurrection of Lord Voldemort.

Neville was quite sure, after tonight his boggart would no longer look like Professor Snape. Then again, he was quite sure he would not survive the night.

Voldemort had called his Death Eaters, and about a dozen hooded and cloaked figures had appeared on the graveyard. Now he was telling them about a mysterious Death Eater who had been in Hogwarts all year and prepared his return. Who could that be? Snape?

But nasty as Snape was, Neville remembered well how last year Snape had stood thrown himself between the students and the werewolf, ready to risk his life to protect them.

Two Death Eaters had not returned upon Voldemort's call. Neville wondered whether Snape was one of them.

"But I almost forgot…" Voldemort said, "our special guest tonight. Neville Longbottom. - I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but rumor has it you're almost as famous as I am these days."

Neville momentarily forgot to breathe when Lord Voldemort walked up to him.

"The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort said, as if he was hardly believing his eyes. "How

lies have fed your legend, Neville! Do you want to know what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when your dear parents gave their life for their only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was Old Magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed. I CAN TOUCH YOU... NOW!"

Voldemort put his finger on Neville's forehead. His scar immedeatelly started to hurt as if his head split open.

"Astounding what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Neville?"

His head was still pounding when Voldemort told him how he was going to kill him in a duel. The ropes binding him to the gravestone vanished. Neville sank to his knees in exhaustion, but Wormtail roughly pulled him up and gave him his wand.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other."

Voldemort bowed. Neville knew he had no chance against the Dark Wizard. Not this time. But he would do his best!

Pretending that this was a normal duel, he bowed as dignified as he could, trying to hide his fear under a bored face.

"Trying to play the hero, Neville? I was told you're as far away from being a hero as anyone can imagine." Voldemort said mockingly.

Neville raised his wand and called the first hex that came to his mind:

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avadra Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. Then the strangest thing of this already strange evening happened.

Sirius was still patrolling the side of the maze. Cedric and Neville were still missing… What if one of them was hurt and unable to shoot red sparks into the sky?

Neville stared at the shapes that had formed between him and Voldemort? Ghosts? They did not look exactly like ghosts, but they looked like Voldemort's last victims. Cedric, an old Muggle, Bertha Jorkins… and his mum and dad. They looked exactly the same as in the pictures his granny had shown him.

"You must go back to the Triwizard Cup," his dad told him, "it will take you back."

"Take my body back when you go," Cedric said.

Neville nodded and let go of the connection between their wands. The ghostlike shapes were flying towards Voldemort, holding him back for a moment.

Neville ran faster than ever in his life, then flung himself to the ground, with one hand touching Cedric, with the other the Triwizard Cup.

Sirius felt relieved, when finally Neville Longbottom and Cedric Diggory appeared at the corner of the maze. But wait… why was Cedric lying on the ground, not moving? And why was Neville clinging to him, crying? Sirius ran towards the boys and reached them moments after Albus.

"Neville," Dumbledore said, crouching down next to him. "What happened?"

"Voldemort… he's back," Neville sobbed. "Cedric…"

Moody and Severus joined them. Severus was very pale, staring at the dead boy. Now Cedric's father was joining them, howling in pain.

Sirius watched helplessly, hardly noticing that Alastor Moody was taking Neville away. If Voldemort was back, then Cedric probably was his first victim… Anger and sadness welled up in Sirius, as he stood by as Albus was trying to comfort Mr. Diggory. Fudge and Mrs Longbottom joined them.

"Where is my grandson?" she said.

Albus looked up, alarmed.

"I think Alastar took him into the castle…" Minerva said.

Albus stood up, eyes narrowing. "Mrs. Longbottom, can you please take care of Mr. Diggory?"

The resolute old lady nodded and very grandmotherly took charge of the situation.

Then Albus turned around: "Minerva, Severus, Sirius – follow me!"

Sirius was puzzled for a moment, just as Minerva and Severus, but came along without asking questions.

Albus strode towards the castle, so fast that it was hard to keep up with him. Then through the entrance hall and through some corridors, until they reached Moody's office. Without halting in his steps Albus pointed his wand at the door. It burst open with a loud bang. Moody was thrown backwards onto the office floor. Albus stepped into the office, placed a foot underneath Moody's unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible.

The others followed. Neville was sitting on a chair, looking scared and confused.

Minerva went straight to him. "Are you ok, dear?"

Neville nodded, but said: "I don't understand.."

Neither did Sirius.

Albus turned to Severus and Minerva.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess. Minerva, kindly go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Sirius, watch over him-" Albus pointed at the unconscious Moody.

Sirius stepped over and pointed his wand at him, while the others left the office. Sirius listened to Albus explaining to Neville that there was an impostor pretending to be Moody and watched out of the corner of his eyes as he found the real Moody hidden in a magic chest.

Then the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wore off and the man returned to his true form. Sirius knew him, he had been at school with him: Bartemius Crouch. But he was supposed to be dead!

Sirius turned his head when he heard footsteps at the door. Severus had returned,

Professor McGonagall was right behind with a houseelf at her heels.

"Crouch!" Severus said, stopping dead in the doorway. "Barty Crouch!"

"Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor.

Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek. "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?"

Severus gave Albus the Veritaserum and he forced some drops into Crouch's mouth. Crouch then told them a long, strangely sad story about how he had escaped from Azkaban, been hidden and imprisoned by his father, escaped him and then met his old master. How he had taken on Moody's identity and pretended all year to be him.

Barty was clearly resenting his father, had done a lot of it in some kind of exaggerated protest against his law-abiding father. Sirius knew a lot about rebellion – he had out of protest joined the Order of the Phoenix. What made him different from Crouch? Would he have joined the Order if he had not been rebelling against his Dark-Arts-family?

Fudge was such a fool. Snape stared angrily at the Minister of Magic. He had brought a Dementor into the castle, and the Dementor promptly had given Crouch the Dementor's kiss. Now there was no chance of getting a testimony from him.

Worse still, Fudge refused to believe any word Neville said, insinuating that Neville Longbottom was psychologically unstable, as Rita Skeeter had written in one of her articles.

There really were people stupid enough to believe her rubbish.

Now they were in the Ward, Fudge was arguing with a very angry Mrs. Longbottom. "My grandson is not hallucinating!" she was screeching.

Maybe it was time to show some evidence…

Severus strode forward, past Dumbledore, rolling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge. Fudge recoiled.

"There," said Severus harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back, shaking his head. Then he looked at Albus and whispered: "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

With that he left.

Severus glared in frustration at the closed door, when Sirius suddenly put an arm around his waist. Severus was surprised, he was not used to anyone trying to comfort him.

Albus turned to them: "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd."

Sirius nodded his head, hugged Severus (who tried to return it, but stayed rather stiff), and left.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to him, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared ..."

Severus felt his stomach cramping in a knot of fear. "I am," he said

"Then good luck," Albus said.

Severus left the ward.

After explaining to Lucius, that he had not come to the summoning because he could not apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Lucius told him where to find Voldemort.

Severus arrived there two hours later, in an old empty Muggle house. Wormtail was there, and Macnair.

Voldemort stared at him, red eyes sparkling. "How nice of you to pay a visit, Severus," he said, "CRUCIO!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them?

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore, that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Warnings: light torture, light bondage

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to Hainuwele for beta-reading

Another world V: The Order of the Phoenix

By Ratwoman

"CRUCIO!"

Severus doubled over in pain. At least it didn't last long, Lord Voldemort soon finished the curse.

Severus looked up through the curtain of his hair when Voldemort stepped closer, pointing his wand at him.

"Wormtail tells me you've changed sides, Severus," he hissed.

"No," Severus said, "but I'm not surprised it looked like that to him."

Severus felt Voldemort violently penetrating his mind, searching for clues. Now it would show whether his Occlumency abilities sufficed for a wizard like Voldemort. Severus carefully hid treacherous memories behind a wall and instead shoved some pictures he had invented earlier in front. Severus had carefully visualized scenes he wanted to show Voldemort, in vivid detail, as if he really had lived them. Pictures of him being devastated after Lord Voldemort's downfall. Scenes of how rumor said that an anonymous traitor had told Dumbledore that He Who Must Not Be Named knew the Potters were in Godric's Hollow. How Severus went to Dumbledore and told him he had been the anonymous informer in order to stay out of Azkaban. How he had stayed at Hogwarts to be in a perfect position to

spy for Lord Voldemort if he ever returned.

"So, you want me to believe that you assumed the role of the traitor, while no one knows who it really was? To be able to spy for me when I return?" Voldemort hissed.

Macnair and Wormtail, who were standing close-by, were looking confused; of course, they had not seen the pictures Severus had shown the Dark Lord.

"Legilimens!" Voldemort whispered, and Severus felt him once more penetrating his mind, once more searching it for things Severus might hide from him.

"And what about Lily Potter? And Sirius Black?" Voldemort said when he let the wand sink. "I heard you're a couple."

Severus snorted. "He's handsome, I like fucking him. And the more they trust me, the better. I've always believed in your return, waited steadfastly until I can show the world my true self again…"

"So, if you're not the traitor, who else?" Voldemort interrupted.

Severus shrugged. "Maybe Wormtail, he was Potter's friend…"

Voldemort's head turned as quickly as a snake's towards Peter Pettigrew. Peter took a step back… "No… Please… I'd never…"

"Crucio!" Voldemort called.

Pettigrew fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Voldemort turned back to Severus, who was still kneeling on the ground. "I couldn't find any falsities in your mind, Severus," he whispered, "but then, you're a very talented wizard, even in the field of Occlumency. My apologies if you turn out to be innocent," he said mockingly, "but a bit of pain will make it harder for you to use Occlumency to hide things from me – Macnair, take him to the next room. But no permanent damage!"

Macnair quickly stepped towards Severus, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the next room.

While being dragged away, Severus saw Voldemort turning to Wormtail. "And now to you… CRUCIO!"

...

Macnair pulling his hair hurt, but Severus knew, there was much worse to come. Macnair was a notorious sadist.

"Levicorpus!" Macnair called.

Severus was turned upside down hanging in the air. He wished he had never invented that spell; it had traveled so fast in the wizarding world. "NUDUM!" Macnair said.

Severus closed his eyes in denial when his clothes disappeared to reappear in a stack a few feet away. Being naked and dangling upside down before Macnair was the last thing he wanted.

Severus opened his eyes, saw Macnair stepping closer to him. Actually he only saw his knees. Looking further up, or down, he saw Macnair drawing a knife.

"You know, Severus," Macnair said, "those Cruciatus Curses are all very well - but I prefer handmanship. Nothing better than a good sharp knife." With that he flipped the blade across Severus's stomach.

A sharp pain, then Severus felt warm blood flowing down his stomach. Down meaning across his chest, as he still was dangling upside-down.

"You're such a romantic, Macnair," Severus sneered. "Such a hang for Muggle methods…"

Macnair ignored him and more cuts followed, on his legs, stomach, chest, backside… some shallow, some deeper. Severus was panting when Macnair crouched down to face him.

"How do you feel, Severus?" he wanted to know. Severus glared at him. Macnair smiled and slowly touched the bloody blade towards Severus's cheek, not cutting. Severus held still, even holding his breath.

"This really turns me on," Macnair whispered. "I'd like to ravage you now, but if you turn out to have told the Dark Lord the truth, that would be… regrettable. But if you're the traitor we thought you were, I'll ask the Dark Lord if I may play a bit longer… a few weeks maybe…"

Macnair let the blade travel along Severus's throat, then over his chest. With a sinister glowing in his eyes he cut deep, deeper than before, raking the blade over Severus's ribs. Severus groaned in pain, felt blood gushing out of the wound.

Macnair pointed his wand at the wound and murmured a healing spell. Instantly the gash closed. "Magic has its advantages. You can keep people alive much longer," Macnair said as if he was explaining a cooking recipe. Then he pushed the knife deep into Severus's stomach.

Severus howled in agony as skin and muscles and inner organs were cut through. Macnair watched his pained expression for a few moments, turning the knife around and around. Then he withdrew it and undid this wound, too, with a healing spell.

Severus did not know whether he should feel relieved or scared when the door opened and Voldemort came in. "Finite Incantatem!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Severus.

Severus fell hard to the floor and stayed there crumpled for a moment.

"You can go, Severus," Voldemort said, "Wormtail confessed everything."

He did? Severus tried not to betray his surprise when he looked up. Probably Peter Pettigrew had just confessed to things he had never done in order to escape torture. Severus crawled to where his robes were lying and quickly put them on.

"Severus," Voldemort said. He looked up and saw Voldemort throwing his wand to him. Quickly Severus caught it, then pointed it at Macnair.

"CRUCIO!" Severus called. Macnair fell to the floor, convulsing and screaming. After a moment he ended the curse and left the room. Macnair did not try to curse him back.

Looking around in the shabby living room, he saw Peter Pettigrew lying dead in a corner.

"Oh, and Severus," Voldemort said, "splendid idea, to convince the old fool Dumbledore that you're trustworthy."

Voldemort was watching him closely, so Severus conjured up pictures in his mind of sneering at Dumbledore's follies behind his back.

"You may take your leave now."

Severus nodded, bowed and disapparated.

...

Severus Apparated in front of Sirius Black's flat. Strange how Sirius of all people had become someone he could turn to. Severus rang the bell and moments later Sirius opened the door.

"Sev!" he called, beckoning him in. Right after closing the door behind him, he hugged him tightly. Despite the pain of his wounds Severus hugged him back, hungrily looking for comfort.

"Severus!" another, female voice called. Lily was here?

Severus disengaged from Sirius and looked at her, standing in the corridor at the door to Sirius's living room, her red hair shining in the light. Behind her, James was standing, nodding curtly at him. Lily quickly stepped closer, green eyes wide.

"You're bleeding," she said, touching his cheek. That was probably not even a cut, only the blade had been bloody.

"It's nothing," Severus said. "Nothing an ordinary spell can't fix."

"Come, we'll take care of it…" Lily offered.

Severus smirked and quickly glanced at James. "I doubt that your husband will want to see me naked."

...

Sirius was shocked when Severus, after they had retreated into the bathroom, took off his clothes. There were cuts everywhere, arms, legs, chest, stomach, back, buttocks. "Why did Voldemort do that?"

Severus flinched at the mention of the name, but said: "That was Macnair, the Dark Lord prefers the Cruciatus."

Sirius shuddered. These cuts were definitively to prefer, yet… Muttering some healing spells, he closed the wounds on Snape's back and bottom while Snape took care of his front. Then he hugged Severus from behind. "I'd be devastated if something happens to you," he whispered.

Severus leaned back into the embrace, and said: "I think Lily and James are waiting."

Sirius smirked. Severus was about the least romantic person he knew.

...

Sitting on Sirius's couch in the living room, James watched Snape and Lily carefully.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking sorrowfully at Snape.

"I went back to the Dark Lord," Snape told her, "of course he knew that someone had told Albus that you and James had to move from Godric's Hollow. He suspected me."

James narrowed his eyes. How had Snape managed to get his head out of the noose? And why was Snape once again looking at Lily as if he was trying to drink her picture with his eyes?

"I told him, or rather used Occlumency to convince him, it was an anonymous informer and that I had told Albus it had been me. I suggested that maybe Wormtail had got scruples and warned you."

"And he believed that?" James asked.

Snape shrugged. "Wormtail confessed everything."

James blinked. "Why would he do that? Did you secretly put an Imperius on him?" Or maybe, it really had been Wormtail and not Snape who had informed Albus…

"I think he confessed everything to escape the torture," Snape said. "He's dead now, the Dark Lord killed him."

Sirius looked sadly at the floor. James felt hollow, too, Peter had been their friend after all, once… Even if for no other reason than that Peter had followed them everywhere and admired them and thus fueled their vanity.

Now he was dead… and what if Snape had told Voldemort the truth by saying it was Peter who had warned them? James decided to risk getting in trouble with his wife.

"How can we be sure you didn't tell You-Know-Who the truth when you said that Peter was the traitor?"

As expected, Lily looked disapprovingly at James.

Severus did not look angry, just gazed calmly at James. "There is no proof," he said, "I can only tell you that we've got one thing in common, we both care a lot about Lily and…" Snape hesitated, then looking surprised he added: "… Sirius. I wouldn't want to see them hurt so why should I betray you?"

James stared at him, unsmiling: "I, too, don't want to see them hurt, so you better not betray us, Severus."

...

Sirius thoughtfully watched Severus sleep. His lean body was smooth and clean, as if those angry gashes had never been.

James and Lily had left; tomorrow Harry would come home for the summer.

Sirius had seen how Severus had looked at Lily. Obviously he still loved her. Then again, it probably meant a lot that Severus had admitted today that he cared for Sirius, too.

Yet Sirius wondered, if Lily would ever leave James – not that that was likely to happen – would Severus then leave him to be with Lily? There was only one answer – yes, he would.

...

After two weeks of holidays his parents told Harry that they would move to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the rest of the vacation. Ron and Hermione were coming too, and Neville of course. Harry was excited and happy – all vacation with his friends.

Of course, the reason why they were to move was a bit worrying – Neville had

been attacked by two Dementors that were only just fought off by his grandmother.

...

Neville was still shaken while he and Granny were waiting for some Aurors to pick them up. He had momentarily lost consciousness, heard voices screaming his name… He somehow knew, he had remembered the moment his parents had died, even if he did not remember them consciously… He had just known…

Outside noises and lights were seen.

"That will be the Aurors," Granny said, pointing her wand at their luggage to make it float in the air. "Come, Neville."

Neville followed her outside. There was Mad-Eye Moody, the real one this time. A girl with pink hair, a huge black wizard and Sirius Black on his motorbike. Sirius winked at him and said: "Want to sit on my bike?"

Granny looked disapprovingly at him, "That doesn't look safe…"

Sirius shrugged. "Neville survived a meeting with Voldemort, he will also survive riding my bike behind me."

Neville decided he would, no matter what Granny said and walked over to Sirius to sit behind him. Granny looked disgruntled, but mounted her broom anyway. Moody admonished everyone not to break formation, no matter what, and up they went.

...

Harry did not like the house. It was gloomy, dark, and scary. The more it surprised him when his dad told him it belonged to Sirius.

However it was great to spend the vacation with his friends, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville… And Tonks, Sirius's cousin, was just cool. And on the first evening, Molly Weasley was just serving dinner, Sirius, who was watching Neville thoughtfully, made an interesting suggestion.

"Now that Voldemort is back," Sirius said, "it might be a good idea if we, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and I, spend some hours each day teaching the young ones defensive spells."

Harry and his friends were excited, but Molly Weasley was angry. "They are only children! You can't teach them fighting spells just now!"

"They are not children! The youngest one is fourteen!" Sirius snapped, looking at Ginny.

"No, Sirius, they are…"

Lily interrupted Molly Weasley coolly: "I cannot decide for your children, but I want my boy to be prepared for the coming war."

Mrs Wealey looked searching for help to Mrs Longbottom, but the old lady said: "I think Lily is right. I did not raise my grandson to watch him die in battle. Do your best, Sirius."

Mrs Weasley looked uneasy, but finally nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. They'd be taught to fight by members of the Order – cool!

...

"That's fine, Ginny!" – "Don't swash your wand so much, Neville – don't worry, you'll make it!" – "Yeah, very good Harry!"

Almost no day passed without some members of the Order teaching the students in Sirius's garden. The teachers changed, depending on when who could spare some time.

One evening, Sirius, Remus and Tonks practiced the Patronus with them. Neville had asked especially for practicing that spell because he had been attacked by two Dementors.

Harry was a bit frustrated. Ginny already had managed to form a fully formed Patronus, while his was only a silver cloud. As if that was not enough, he saw Snape entering the garden by stepping over the fence. There was another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix this evening, but why did Snape have to arrive early each time? Of course, the answer was more obvious than Harry wished for.

Sirius grinned broadly at Snape, then called: "Hey, Severus! I suspect that you gave me a love potion again, 'cause I can't wait to get you into my bedroom."

The twins tried in vain to look innocent, while Ron and Hermione blushed. Harry was rather angry: he suspected Snape of really using a love potion on Sirius, and that he was really spying for Voldemort and fucking Sirius for information.

Snape didn't look very jovially at Sirius, but said: "You mean that room you plastered with Gryffindor colors? You'll have to blindfold me to get me in there."

"Ok," Sirius said quickly. "Remus, Tonks, I'm sure you'll do fine without me." Snape looked perplexed for a moment, obviously he had not expected Sirius to take him literally.

Harry's heart raced in anger as he watched Sirius and Snape walk towards the house. How he despised Snape… And almost everyone who was important to him seemed to like him. First his mum, then his godfather… at least Snape had not yet drawn his dad towards his side, probably never would. If that wasn't a happy thought…

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry called. And indeed: a silver stag broke from the tip of his wand and galloped towards Snape. Snape turned round, looking at the Patronus that faded into thin air long before it could reach him.

"A stag, Potter?" Snape called. "Your father will be soo proud." The way he said it made it sound like an insult.

...

Severus Snape was lying on the bed in deep darkness. At least he could still move, as Sirius had only tied his wrists to the bedposts.

If someone had told him 15 years ago that he would ever allow Sirius Black to blindfold and tie him, he'd called them complete nutters… Maybe he was going crazy, letting Sirius do that. Sirius, who had played all kinds of cruel jokes on him at school. What if all this was just another prank? Severus fought rising panic. It was very unreasonable to assume that Sirius would fall back into his old behaviour just now…

Severus sharply inhaled when he felt Sirius's fingers move in featherlight touches over his skin. "Nervous?" he heard Sirius ask.

"No," Severus replied.

"Liar," Sirius said, then started licking Severus's neck, while his hands were traveling down his side, along his thighs. A soft moan escaped Severus's lips. Not knowing what Black would do next was unnerving. And arousing.

...

First Day of School, September 1995

Pink. That woman was wearing pink. And she had that ridiculous bow on her head, and she was smiling such a disgustingly sweet smile.

Severus darkly watched the new DADA teacher, who was sitting a few feet away from him at the Staff Table. Maybe he was biased against her, he had hoped that Sirius would get the post of the DADA teacher, but then, as Albus had told him, the Ministry had interfered and sent them their own teacher. And she was wearing pink.

Albus was holding his welcoming speech, and when he mentioned the two new teachers, Professor Umbridge stood up. "Hem, hem," she cleared her throat.

Albus looked taken aback for a second, but then he sat down, gazing at her as if he was looking forward for her speech.

With a girlish, high-pitched voice, she said: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Actually, the students were not looking happy at her, rather taken aback at being talked to like five-year-olds. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Certainly not," Severus murmured. Professor Flitwick, who was sitting right next to him, almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance…" It was a dull speech, but one could hear between the lines that the Ministry was intent on interfering at Hogwarts: "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged…pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited…"

Severus had been right to instantly dislike her… not just because she was wearing pink.

...

If there was any teacher Harry hated more than Snape, it was Umbridge. All those years Defence Against the Dark Arts had been one of his favourite subjects, but she spoiled it all. They were not learning defensive spells, they were just reading about them. And when Harry asked how they should defend themselves against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, she told him that he was mistaken: Voldemort was not back, and Neville, she said, was either mad or lying.

Neville paled with anger and Harry started arguing with Umbridge until she gave him detention. And no detention he had ever suffered with Snape had been as bad. He had been forced to write "I must not tell lies" with a quill that was using his own blood. The scars were still visible on the back of his hand.

Now Harry and his friends were discussing what to do. They couldn't prepare for Voldemort, if they didn't learn anything.

Hermione suggested Neville, who had fought Voldemort several times, to teach them, but Neville looked completely horrified at the prospect. So they finally decided, that Harry, Hermione and Neville as a team would teach whoever was interested in learning. So they could pass on what they had learned on vacation from the Order, and they could also practise the spells.

They met with some interested students at the Hog's Head, mostly students from Gryffindor, also some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They were very doubtful at first – the Daily Prophet wrote after all that Neville was nuts. But his calm, quiet narration of Voldemort's return convinced them otherwise, and at the end most of them subscribed to form "Dumbledore's Army".

...

She was not only wearing pink everyday, now she had been promoted to "High Inquisitor" by the Ministry. In the old days, inquisitors had been Muggles who were hunting witches. Actually, Umbridge WAS hunting witches…

Today she was visiting his class. "You will notice," he said, when the students had settled down, "that we have a guest with us today."

Severus gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, where Professor Umbridge was sitting, clipboard on her knee, smiling sweetly. How he despised that woman.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions" – he waved his wand again –"on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour making notes in her corner, then she got to her feet and strode between two lines of desks toward Severus, who was examining the contents of Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the

Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Severus straightened slowly and turned to look at her. What was wrong with something as useful as a Strengthening Solution? – Of course, Fudge did not seem to want the students to learn anything useful.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Fourteen years," Severus replied.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Yes," said Severus quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously," Severus replied sarcastically.

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard, then asked: "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes." Severus would have liked to strangle her.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," Severus said jerkily. Maybe strangling would be a way too nice death for her.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge with a sweet smile. „And is it true that you are a homosexual?"

„No," Severus replied.

„Then you don't have a relationship with the Auror Sirius Black?"

„I do," Severus answered. „But what has my privacy to do with my teaching abilities?"

„Oh, the Ministry wants the Hogwarts teachers to be an example in morals to the students. So, of course it is relevant whether they have healthy relationships, or whether they show the loose sexual morals of a bisexual..."

„I assure you," Severus interrupted angrily, „that I agree with your disapproval of teachers leading a promiscuous lifestyle."

„I'm glad that we understand each other," she said briskly, then turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons. Severus knew that Pansy was very fond of him, she would not say anything compromising.

...

2 days before Christmas

Albus had asked Sirius to stay at the Headquarters of the Order, so that it was constantly occupied. Sirius really hated that house. It was gloomy, it was dark, and his mum's portrait was yelling constantly. If at least Severus was here, but he had much less time this year, having to go when Lord Voldemort called him.

So when Neville Longbottom and the Weasleys were brought to the House of Black in the middle of the night, Sirius was rather welcoming the distraction. Even if he had to argue with little Miss Ginny Weasley at first.

Mr Weasley had been taken to St. Mungo's. Neville had had a vision in which he had seen how Mr. Weasley had been attacked by a huge snake. Fortunately he had been found in time to be taken to the hospital.

Ginny had wanted to go to St. Mungos right away, but Sirius brought her to her senses – better if Voldemort did not know how fast his family had been informed, or he'd get suspicious about how they had found out.

Now Ginny was sitting on a couch, with her head on the shoulder of a pale Neville Longbottom. Ron, entirely the jealous brother, was glaring suspiciously at them from time to time. The rest of the brothers were rather hiding their nervousness about their Father's condition behind light conversation.

It was the early morning hours when Mrs. Weasley arrived, looking tired and worn. After she had assured her children that their father was alive and would get out of hospital in a few days, she said, looking apologisingly at Sirius: „That'll mean we'll have to stay for Christmas..."

„Fine," Sirius said, smiling at her, „I would have visited Lily and James otherwise, but maybe they can come over, too."

„Oh," Molly looked surprised. „I thought you would celebrate Christmas with Severus..."

Sirius smirked: „I asked him, but he says he hates Christmas even more than Valentine's Day."

Molly looked slightly taken aback, as if she could not understand how anyone could hate Christmas. Having a happy family and having grown up in a healthy environment, she probably could not imagine that some people did not have happy memories connected with these holidays.

Severus had not told Sirius much about his childhood, just mentioned something about not having cried a single tear at his father's funeral. Sirius didn't ask further, maybe Severus would grow more open as time went by.

...

New Year's Eve 1995/1996

This year Lily was giving a New Year's Eve party as well, not willing to let Voldemort's return spoil the mood. Arthur Weasley was out of hospital now; he was still looking sick, but he and his family were here. She had invited Tonks, too. Usually she would have thought Tonks might be a candidate for her trying to find Snape a girl, but now, of course, she would not do that anymore. Instead Tonks was sitting in a corner with Remus, deep in conversation.

Harry had invited two girls, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Now he was

constantly trying to impress Cho. Lily smiled; he reminded her of James at that age. Just that James had been a really spoilt brat and only had come to his senses in sixth or seventh year. Compared to that, Harry was really reasonable.

Sirius was sitting on a couch with Severus, one hand leisurely on Snape's knee, while he was talking to Mad-Eye Moody. Actually, Lily thought Severus and Sirius were quite cute together.

Then Severus rose and walked over to Neville Longbottom, saying something to the boy whereupon he followed him into the kitchen. Now Lily was curious: what was that about? But she knew better than to try to overhear them; if Severus wanted their conversation to be secret, no one would hear them.

...

„You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Neville asked nervously when Snape had closed the kitchen door and murmured some spell.

"The headmaster asked me to tell you, Longbottom, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term," Snape said.

"Study what?" Neville asked.

Snape sneered. "Occlumency, Longbottom. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"Why does Prof. Dumbledore want me to study it?" Neville asked miserably.

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes," Neville said, and added with a sense of foreboding: "Who's going to be teaching me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I am."

Neville felt as if he would faint. What could be more horrible than having to have

extra lessons with Snape?

Snape watched him closely. "I assure you, I am as unhappy about that arrangement as you are. I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Longbottom. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need it."

Neville nodded. This was the worst New Year's Eve of his life.

...

"Shut the door behind you, Longbottom."

Severus watched the boy closing the door timidly. Severus gestured for him to sit down the chair opposite his desk.

"Well, Longbottom, you know why you are here," he said. "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions."

To his surprise, Neville did not look to the floor, blushing, but looked him unblinkingly in the eye. Was the boy finally developing some backbone?

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in Lily Potter's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" Neville asked.

Could he really be that naïve? Severus looked back at him for a moment and then said contemptuously, "Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Longbottom? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency..."

"What's that? Sir?"

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind."

"He can read minds?" the stupid boy asked.

Why was he always surounded by morons, Severus wondered. "You have no subtlety, Longbottom," said Severus. "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker."

He paused for a moment, then added: "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing…or at least, most minds are…" The Longbottom boy looked really angry now. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

Now the boy looked scared. "So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?"

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?"

A good question, for a change. "The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Longbottom. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord."

He paused then added:

"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thought..."

"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's you know who's thought I'm sharing?"

"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," snarled Snape. "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it, too…"

"Did he realize I was there?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"It seems so," said Snape seriously. „Now that he is aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings, he has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return."

"And he might try and make me do things?" asked Neville.

"He might," said Snape. "Which brings us back to Occlumency."

Severus was not yearning to teach the boy he thought to be almost a squib, but there was not helping it. "Stand up and raise your wand."

...

Months later

Another weekend when Severus had time for a visit. Sirius lay next to him in bed, languidly stroking his sides. Severus did not look happy. There were shadows under his eyes. No wonder, there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, Dumbledore had been sacked and Umbridge had been made headmistress. Sirius knew how Severus despised her. And his work as a spy...

„You look terrible," Sirius said.

Severus glanced slightly irritated at him. „Thanks," he said sarcastically.

„Worried about Albus?"

„Not much," Severus replied, „I know where he is." Sirius felt slightly jealous; Albus had not told him where he was hidden. „I'm more worried about that Umbridge-thing," he snarled, „that she's taken over the school. At least she didn't yet paint the walls pink."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. „What a picture! And how are your Occlumency-lessons with Neville progressing?"

Severus stared perplexedly at him. „How did you learn about it? I told Longbottom not to tell anyone..."

„Don't worry, he only told Harry, Ron, Hermione..."

Severus groaned in frustration: „And they told their friends, their parents, godfathers... and soon it will travel to the Dark Lord's ears and I'll have to convince him that I'm really just trying to extract information from the boy's mind..." He put a hand to his forehead with a pained eypression.

Sirius decided it was better to distract Severus from his worries and started licking his nipples, while his hands moved to the insides of his thighs, coming near but not quite touching his groin. As usually, it worked quite well in making him forget everything.

...

„How are your Occlumency lessons going?" Hermione asked Neville one evening, while they were doing homework. Harry looked up, instantly interested. In Neville's opinion, Harry had become quite obsessed with the thought that Snape might in reality be spying for Voldemort, not for Dumbledore. Hermione thought differently; after all, Snape even had a relationship with Sirius Black. Harry on the other hand thought, Snape was just „fucking Sirius for information". Neville grinned inwardly when he remembered how Hermione had once answered „then it would make more sense to fuck Dumbledore for information!" Ron, Harry and Neville had been quite shocked at that suggestion.

„I'm lousy at Occlumency," Neville said, „though, last time, I made some progress."

„Really?" Hermione asked, beaming at him. „You could shut him out?"

„Not exactly..." Neville answered, „but he made me angry, and then I suddenly saw some scenes from HIS life..."

„Blimey!" Ron said, „what did you see?"

„Just pictures," Neville said quietly, „Snape's father backhanding him, Snape being bullied at school..."

His friends looked embarrassed for a moment, then Ron gave a dry laugh. „Guess that's why he's such a bastard."

Harry looked curiously at Neville. „Nothing else?"

Neville sighed. „No, nothing else." Harry was probably hoping that he had seen some evidence that Snape was really on Voldemort's side. There was nothing like that. And Neville really did not want to tell Harry about the short scene of a teenage Sirius Black and a teenage James Potter attacking Snape out of the blue. It was a miracle that today he was friends with them.

„Wasn't he angry with you, then?" Ron asked worriedly.

Snape's eyes had been blazing with rage, even though Neville had just seen a few seconds of each scene. But he had caught himself quickly. „Quite a bit," Neville answered, „but he said, it was some sign of progress. And that he had almost given up already on me learning anything."

...

It was in their last OWLs exam, History of Magic. Harry saw Neville fainting, then being brought out of the Great Hall. He exchanged a worried glance with Hermione, then turned his attention back to his paper. But he could hardly concentrate any longer, waiting impatiently until the exam was over.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna, who was hanging around a lot with them even after Umbridge had abolished Dumbledore's Army, immediately started looking for Neville. They found him soon, looking worried and sick. He gestured them to follow him into an empty classroom.

„He's got Granny!" he burst out as soon as Luna had closed the door behind them.

„Who...?"

„Voldemort! I saw it!" Neville was pale with fear. „In the Department of Mysteries... There is a room full of glass bulbs, and he is torturing her at row 97."

Harry felt slightly sick. It was not past Voldemort to torture an old woman.

„And Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid are all gone!" Neville called out desperately.

„Snape is still here," Luna said dreamily.

Harry ignored her. „We must go there," Harry said, „maybe by broom or using Thestrals..."

„Don't be silly," Hermione answered, „what we must do is go to Professor Snape and tell him..."

„Snape?" Harry called. „Can we trust him?"

„As far as we know, we can!" Hermione replied.

„But will he listen to us?" Ron asked. At least he was on his side!

„He will listen to Harry," Hermione said, „because Snape is friends with his mum and his godfather."

Neville slowly nodded his head. „We should go to Snape."

Harry gave up protesting; maybe they were right. And if Snape refused to do anything, they could still think up something else.

Harry and his friends virtually ran towards the dungeon, ignoring the surprised faces of the students they passed, then hammered against Snape's office door.

The door flew open, and Snape stood there, white with anger. „What?!?" he barked.

Harry cleared his throat and said. „Neville had a vision... They got his grandma."

Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he stepped aside to let them in.

Harry knew the gloomy, sinister office from detentions he had had to spend there. There were papers on Snape's desk. It looked like he was marking homework.

Harry felt very uncomfortable there.

Snape stared at Neville. „Where?" he just asked.

„D...department of Mysteries. In a room with glass globes, row 97. He's torturing her." Neville answered.

Snape stepped behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a mirrow. A mirrow? But then he spoke to it. „Sirius Black".

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. Harry curiously stepped closer.

„Hello Sev," Sirius said, „what's up?"

„Neville Longbottom just had a vision. He saw his grandmother being tortured by the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries." Sirius's face grew serious. „First try to contact her in case that it's a trap," Snape added. „Then report back to me."

Sirius nodded, then his face vanished.

They waited in uncomfortable silence. Harry first avoided to look at Snape, but then he saw all those jars in his office with despicable things swimming in it. So he looked back at Snape. Snape was glaring at the students as if they had commited some crime.

Then Sirius's face reappeared on the mirror. He was grinning all over his face. „Mrs Longbottom is fine," he said. „She says she is at home, alive and well."

Neville breathed out in relief.

„Obviously Voldemort," Sirius said, „has put that vision into Neville's mind to lure him there."

„Good," Snape said, gazing at Neville, who actually smiled at Snape.

„I'll go contact James, Remus, Tonks and a few others," Sirius said. „We'll go to the Ministry and look what kind of trap Voldemort has put up."

„Do that," Snape said, „but be careful not to step into the same trap."

Sirius grinned. „Don't worry, Sev, I'm always careful." With that his face vanished.

Snape rolled his eyes, then turned back to the students. „You can leave now."

They all hesitated for a moment, then Harry asked: „But, what about the Order going to the Ministry now. How do we know they are successful?"

„You'll know when you don't read their obituary in the Daily Prophet," Snape answered.

When Harry stared at him in disbelief, Snape sighed and said. „Come to my office in two hours. If I already heard from Sirius then, I'll tell you."

...

Tonks walked down the lines in the room with the Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. Row 97, that's where Sirius had said that Snape had said that Neville had said. There it was... the row was empty, just as expected.

With a pounding heart Tonks stepped into the row, half-expecting hooded figures to appear any second. And there was the prophecy the Dark Lord was after.

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

And (?) Neville Longbottom

Tonks reached out for the dusty ball, but instead of taking it conjured up another globe in her hand. If one had not watched carefully he might think she had taken it from the shelf. And indeed, a voice behind her said: „Very good, Longbottom. Now turn around, nice and slow, and give that to me."

Tonks grinned inwardly. The guise worked well; she had taken Neville

Longbottom's form before entering the Department, to lure the Death Eaters after her. Pretending to be scared she turned around. To be honest, she was a little bit scared, even though she knew that Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Moody and Kingsley were nearby.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air around her, blocking her way to all sides. One of them took off his mask; it was Lucius Malfoy, aunt Narcissa's husband.

„To me, Longbottom," he repeated, holding out his hand, palm up.

„Where's Granny?" Tonks asked with Neville's voice, deciding to make them believe their plan had worked for as long as possible.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a female voice from the midst of the dark figures said in a mock baby voice „The little baby woke up frightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo!"

Aunt Bellatrix, Tonks realized. Then she saw more figures emerging from behind the Death Eaters. She hoped it was the order of the Phoenix, and not more of Voldemort's followers.

„Leave the boy alone!" James's voice called.

Tonks grinned and used the surprise moment to shoot a „Petrificus Totalus" at the nearest Death Eater, then jumped through the new developed gap.

The Death Eaters turned around shooting curses at the members of the Order. Many of them hit the balls with prophecys, so soon the air was filled with silvery, ghostlike figures reciting sentences they had said years, maybe centuries ago.

„And next solstice there will be a..." „another man will come..." „...One day the

sun will..."

Tonks ducked away from a curse, then fired a hex at one of the hooded figures. It was a long, harsh fight, neither Death Eaters nor members of the Order were gaining the upper hand. Tonks saw Lily push Sirius aside, just a second before Bellatrix's killing curse would have hit him. They both fell to the floor and the curse vanished above their heads.

Tonks breathed out in relief and wanted to hex Bellatrix for trying to kill Sirius, but she was gone. A second later she apparated right behind her, pointing her wand directly at the side of her head. „Don't move, Longbottom!" she hissed.

Tonks just now realised that she still looked like Neville. Bellatrix rudely grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of a door. She was pulled through a few corridors and into a rather big hall, when Tonks saw with a start Voldemort standing there.

„Exellent, Bellatrix," he said. „Longbottom, and the prophecy!"

Tonks realised just now that she was still holding the ball in her left. Looking into Voldemort's cold red eyes, she wondered if now was the time to assume her own form. But maybe he would just kill her when he realised that she was the wrong person, so she just stayed as she was, hoping that someone would come and rescue her. Then Voldemort's eyes widened, he stared at something past Tonks and Bellatrix.

„It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore's voice said. „The Aurors are on their way."

„By which time I will be gone and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort.

Tonks rammed her elbow in Bellatrix side, wrenched herself from her grip and ducked out of the way. Voldemort shot a killing curse at Dumbledore, which missed and hit a desk instead. Bellatrix ducked out of the way, too, and the wizards started to fight.

It was a fight unlike anything Tonks had seen in her short Auror career. The wizards were using hexes she had never seen before, the air was bristling with magical energy, furniture all around them burst to pieces.

It was almost too late when Tonks saw Bellatrix approaching her. Wand pointing at her, she was nearing, now only feet away from her. To confuse her, Tonks assumed her own shape.

Bellatrix stopped dead. „Nymphadora!" she spat, then she screeched: „MASTER! It's not the Longbottom boy!"

Voldemort quickly glanced at her, his face twisting in fury. He shielded himself from another attack from Dumbledore; only by a hair. Then Voldemort Disapparated.

Bellatrix did the same seconds after him.

Tonks just now saw Fudge standing at the door, staring at them open mouthed.

„H...he Who Must Not Be Named..." he said weakly. „He's back?"

Finally the Minister of Magic believed them!

...

Everything changed now; Dumbledore was reinstalled as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Umbridge was thrown out of school... And of course, everyone now believed Neville that Voldemort indeed was back.

It was not the first time Neville was called to Dumbledore's office, still he felt excited. Dumbledore sat in his chair, looking as if nothing had happened.

„Sit down, Neville," he said. When he had followed the offer, he said. „I owe your an explanation."

Neville looked surprised at Dumbledore, then listened to his explanation about the connection between his and Voldemort's mind.

„Snape already told me, Sir," he said.

„Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected. Then he explained to him how the prophecies in the Ministry of Magic were protected, that only those who they referred to could lift the globes from the shelves. That Voldemort, to retrieve the prophecy, had to either enter the ministry and reveal himself, or to lure Neville there to get it. „It became a matter of great urgency that you should master Occlumency."

„I'm lousy at it," Neville said, „though, at one point I saw some pictures of Professor Snape's life... Not very nice scenes..."

„What did you see?" Dumbledore seemed slightly alarmed.

„Some scenes of his childhood, his father hitting him..."

Dumbledore seemed strangely relieved. Was there something about Snape's past he rather not wanted Neville to know? „Yes, Professor Snape did not have a happy childhood. Anyway, we're here to talk about you. It is time for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Neville. Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly after your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered that he was mistaken when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety."

Dumbledore paused. „As it turns out, the record of the prophecy was among those that smashed when the Death Eaters and the members of the Order were fighting in the Department of Mysteries." Then he told Neville that the prophecy had been made sixteen years ago by Sibyll Trewlaney – in front of Dumbledore. He got to his feet and walked past Neville to a pensieve he had in a cabinet (Neville knew pensieves, one of his uncles had one). Dumbledore took the pensieve to the desk, placed it upon it and raised his wand to his temple. He withdrew a silvery strand of thought and deposited it in the basin. Then he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

The figure of a younger Professor Trewlaney rose from it and she said in a strange, harsh voice: „The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

„It means," Dumbledore explained, „that the only person who had the chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times. – The odd thing is, that Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other one was Harry Potter."

„But..." Neville burst out, „But Harry would have been a much better saviour of the wizarding world. He's brave, he's a good wizard, he..."

„Harry is a fine boy," Dumbledore said, „but Voldemort himself marked you as his equal. There is no doubt that you are the one."

„He's chosen wrong!" Neville called.

„No, he did not," Dumbledore said, „you have powers the Dark Lord does not know." When Neville looked puzzled, he added: "You have a kind heart, Neville. When you mentioned earlier the not-so-pretty pictures you've seen in Professor Snape's mind, was it not, because you felt pity for him, even though he has bullied you for five years?" Well, yes, he really did. "You risked your life for Ginny, you took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts so he could be buried properly. How far would you have gone to rescue your Granny?"

„I would have gone to the Ministry myself if Professor Snape had not helped us. But what has that to do with my ability to fight Voldemort?"

„Everything, Neville," Dumbledore said. „Love and kindness are powers HE does not understand. You're his superior in that."

...

Summer 1996

Albus stumbled into his office, staring at his blackened hand. He was shaking violently, felt cold and hot shivers running through his body. Noticing with growing alarm that he could hardly stand, he walked to the fireplace, throwing Floo Powder into the flames.

„Severus!" he called, his voice sounding weak. „I need you at once." Then Albus fell onto his chair, waiting for Severus to come up to his office.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them?

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to Hainuwele for beta-reading

Another world VI: The Half-Blood Prince

By Ratwoman

Summer 1996

Severus's heart was racing in anger. And fear. And growing despair.

Dumbledore had called him to his office in the middle of the night because he had caught himself a deadly curse. Now Severus was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of Dumbledore's hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golden potion down his throat. After a moment or two, Albus opened his eyes.

"Why," said Severus angrily, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that.

Why even touch it?"

Albus grimaced as if in pain."I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…"

"Tempted by what?"

But Albus didn't answer, just stared into thin air as if daydreaming.

"It is a miracle you managed to return here!" Severus snarled. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being."

With a feeling of bitter despair he watched Albus raise his blackened, useless hand and examine it with the expression of one being shown an interesting oddity. Had Albus not understood him? More likely, he just wasn't afraid to die.

"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?" he asked in a light tone.

Severus briefly closed his eyes. What should become of the Order of the Phoenix when Albus was dead? "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."

Albus smiled. He really had the nerve to smile! "I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus."

"If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" Severus said furiously. Then he glanced down at the broken ring. The sword of Gryffindor was lying next to it. "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?"

"Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…" Albus said, then straightened himself in his chair.

"Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."

What the hell was he talking about?

Albus smiled. "I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."

Severus sat down, feeling exhausted. "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price." It made him sick to think about it.

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Albus. They pondered for a few moments the future of the school, if Hogwarts fell into Lord Voldemort's grasp, then turned back to the subject of Draco: „Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not," Albus replied, „You must kill me."

Yeah, sure! "Would you like me to do it now?" Severus asked, voice full of irony, "or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet." Albus was again smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year."

Didn't explain why he should do it. "If you don't mind dying, why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," Albus said. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

Severus felt anger and frustration welling up in him. Was everyone else more important than him?

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," Albus answered. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved - I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

Severus held eye-contact. So, within a year he would kill Dumbledore, then everyone would think he had changed sides. Sirius would be raging. And Lily heart-broken.

„Under one condition," Severus said.

„Which one?" Albus asked.

„Lily Potter must know," Severus replied.

Albus seemed to ponder it for a moment. „The more people know about our plan, the more dangerous our position is. And, it will also be dangerous for Lily. On the other hand, you can report back to her when I am gone... Why Lily? Why not Sirius Black?"

Yeah, why not? It would be comforting to know that he still could meet Sirius in secret. „Everyone will expect Sirius to be raging when he thinks that I betrayed our side. Unfortunately he is not a good actor. He wasn't even convincing when he tried to lure me into the Shrieking Shack 20 years ago."

Albus looked at him curiously. „Why then did you go there?"

„I wanted to know whether my assumption that Lupin is a werewolf is right."

Dumbledore shook his head as if wondering about stupid school boys. „And why Lily?" Albus asked.

He could think up some reasonable arguments, but Severus decided to stay truthful. „Because she would be devastated if she lost me to the other side again."

„Do you still love her?" Albus asked, looking surprised. „After all those years?"

Severus just nodded his head.

„I will meet you and Lily Potter tomorrow evening, eight p.m., at my office." Albus said, „I will tell her about your task then."

**

Albus Dumbledore had asked Lily to come to Hogwarts, his office, tonight. He had also asked her not to tell anyone, not even James, where she was going. So she was rather excited when she entered his office. Severus was there, too, sitting on a chair and staring gravely into thin air.

„Sit down, Lily," Albus said friendly. When she had obliged, he added: „I must ask you to promise that no word spoken here will travel outside. You are to tell no one what I told you, not your husband, not Sirius Black..." Lily slowly nodded her head. Albus then showed her his hand and told her about a curse that would kill him within a year. No wonder that Severus looked so depressed. But there was worse yet to come.

Draco Malfoy had been ordered by Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore. He was rather expected to fail, but to save the boy, Albus wanted Severus to kill him.

Lily stared blankly at Dumbledore for a moment. „That's too much to ask," she said.

„Is it?" Albus asked, curiously amused. It angered her.

„Do you know what you are asking from Severus?" she called. „Everyone will think he changed sides... Even Sirius! You ask him to deliver himself to everyone's hatred..."

„It's not as if I ever was very popular, Lily," Severus threw in.

„But..." Lily paused, out of words. It was depressing to know that Albus Dumbledore was going to die. But that he asked Severus to do it seemed monstrous. Especially now, that he was accepted as her friend and Sirius's lover by most members of the Order. It was the first time they had a shared circle of friends. „...why don't you tell Sirius at least?" she asked.

Instead of an answer Albus gazed at Severus. Severus looked thoughtful for a moment, then said slowly: „The more people know, the more danger. And Sirius... I certainly trust his loyality, but not his ability to act."

„Ah, and you think I do better at that?" Lily asked.

„You're not bad at stealth." Severus said, smirking, „you kept our secret places hidden even from nosy Petunia."

Lily folded her arms, feeling defeated. „I don't like this a bit," she said.

„I don't either," Severus said, „but I don't see another way."

They left Albus's office soon afterwards. Lily had another point to discuss with Severus... and she was rather reluctant about it. He would think she was using their friendship to better her son's position. Well, actually she was.

„Severus," Lily said. He looked at her questioningly. Lily took a deep breath. „I know you only allow students in your NEWTs class who had an Outstanding the year before. Now Harry only has reached an E, but he wants to start an Auror career after school. Only, he needs to have a NEWT in Potions, too..."

Severus was not smiling, just looking sincerely at her. „Then he should have made more of an effort."

„He did!" Lily called. „It's just... I mean, Severus, why do you only accept Os? Most teachers allow Es or even As in their NEWTs class..."

„I'm not most teachers," Severus replied. Lily looked pleadingly at him. Severus sighed. „I'll think about it, Lily."

But the next time they met, Severus informed her that it was no longer in his responsibility, whether Harry was allowed to take Potions next year – Albus Dumbledore had assigned him the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. „If I'd known I'd get the job if I kill Albus Dumbledore I would have offered to do it years before," he said with his characteristical sense of sarcasm.

**

Severus was slightly amused. Narcissa and Bellatrix were visiting him at Spinner's End and now Bellatrix Lestrange was shouting all kinds of accusations at him. Not that they were not true, but she was so blatantly angry because she seemed to be the only one who believed him to be guilty of treachery.

„Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you become friends with that Mudblood Lily Potter? Do you still love her? And what about your relationship with the blood traitor Sirius Black? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, is Neville Longbottom still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"

She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her face flushed. She looked much better now than a few months ago when she had come fresh from Azkaban, but no comparison to her former beauty.

Severus smiled and told her the same tales he had told the Dark Lord „...Then, I believe, you asked why I became friends with Lily Potter? I admit, I was in love with her when I was fifteen, but that was long ago. When she offered to refresh our old friendship, who would have believed my story of remorse if I had not accepted it?"

Bellatrix glowered at him.

„And your dear cousin Sirius," he added, putting all the arrogance he could muster into his voice, „he is quite handsome. Strong shoulders, a nice firm butt... and that's about all I require of him."

Bellatrix sneered. „That's disgusting..." she said.

Severus shrugged. „I can imagine more disgusting tasks than fucking Sirius Black..."

He told her next that he had tried to stop Quirrel from taking the Sorcerer's stone because he had not known that he was the Dark Lord's ally, and that he had returned at Voldemort's resurrection two hours late to be able to remain at Hogwarts as a spy. "The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong." Severus repressed a shudder when he remembered being tortured by Macnair first.

Bellatrix didn't seem convinced, she was still shouting feeble demurs at him. But Severus assumed her to be mostly jealous – she, the Dark Lord's most fervent follower, and yet he confided more in him lately. When she had finally run out of arguments, Severus turned to her sister. "Now...you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Severus. I -- I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..." She closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears seeping from them. "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it. He wished none to know of the plan. It is...very secret. But.."

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," Severus said quickly, as anyone would expect of him.

"The Dark Lord's word is law."

Then he got to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains at the deserted street, then closed them again with a jerk. Severus turned around to face Narcissa with a frown. "It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"You know about the plan?" said Bellatrix, once again consternated about the Dark Lord's trust in him. "You know?"

"Certainly," Severus said. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son...my only son..."

Severus felt sorry for her; he had always liked Narcissa. Actually, he had even envied Lucius a bit; not because he wanted to be with Narcissa, but because the woman Lucius loved, loved him back.

He promised her to help her son fulfill the Dark Lord's order. Of course, she couldn't know that it coincided with Dumbledore's orders.

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

They clasped hands, while an astonished Bellatrix stood over them with her wand raised.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," Severus said.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Severus hesitated. There was no reason, really, as he was going to kill Albus anyway. He had promised it.

"I will," he said.

A third string of flame shot from Narcissa's wand, twisted with the others and bound itself around their wrists. It was finished.

**

September 1996

Severus walked disgrunted the Hogwarts grounds. A few minutes ago a Patronus in the shape of a silver wolf had come to him. Then the wolf had talked to him with Tonks's voice, told him to collect Harry Potter, as he had not left the train on time.

Potter again.

So, Tonks had a new Patronus. He should have noticed earlier the way she was looking at Lupin. And Lupin? He was a fool to ignore her advances, he could hardly hope for a better match.

There she was, waiting with Harry Potter at her side. Her hair was mouse-coloured and she looked depressed. „Well, well, well," Severus sneered, taking out his wand and taping tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my..."

"There is no need to wait, Tonks, Potter is quite safe in my hands," Severus interupted.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally," said Snape, standing back to allow Harry to pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."

Tonks looked at him as if caught at a crime. Severus shut the gates and turned to walk back to the castle, Harry Potter at his side.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," Severus said. He pondered on taking another twenty points for his Muggle attire, but decided against it. „You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."

The boy didn't say anything, so Severus left it at that. They reached the Great Hall in silence. Severus nodded dismissively at the boy and went to the staff table.

**

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione. He felt a bit embarrassed; after he, Neville, Hermione and Ginny had been invited by Slughorn into his compartment, he had, wearing his Invisibility Coat, sneaked into Draco's compartment to eavesdrop. He was sure Draco was planning something. He had even admitted among his Slytherin friends that he was a Death Eater and that Voldemort had given him some orders. But what?

Maybe he would try to kill Neville this year?

Snape had been nasty as always. But what had he meant with Tonks's new Patronus? Harry had heard it could change its form, for example if one was in love. He had only seen a glimpse of a four-legged creature. Maybe a big dog? That would mean that Tonks was in love with Sirius. No wonder that Snape was gloating!

„So, what's new?" Harry asked to distract himself.

„Well," Neville said in a low voice to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who was sitting next to

Neville, „Dumbledore told me that I will be having private lessons with him."

„Whew!" Ron made, „that's cool. And Occlumency?"

„Only once a month," Neville said evenly, „since I won't continue Potions, I won't see much of Snape this year."

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore from the staff table, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

„Oh," Neville said, „I have rejoiced too soon."

Harry couldn't take it with such a calm as Neville. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been his favourite subject, and now Snape of all people would teach it?!

Harry sat back in his chair, arms folded. „Well, no one's lasted more than a year in that job...Quirrell actually died doing it... I'd hope for another death, if Sirius wasn't so attached to Snape."

**

Severus watched the sixth year students filing into his class. After setlling down, Hermione Granger took out her copy of Confronting the Faceless. "I have not asked you to take out your books," Severus said. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." He paused. „You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an OWL in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be much more advanced."

"The Dark Arts," Severus continued in a low voice, "are many, varied, every-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." Admittedly, he still was quite fascinated by the Dark Arts. "Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" he indicated a few pictures he had put on the wall "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse", he waved a hand toward a witch who was shrieking in agony, "feel the Dementor's Kiss", a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall, "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" a dead man in a pool of blood.

Most of the students looked scrared by now.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Severus replied, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Of course, Hermione Granger knew the answer, as her hand shot into the air. And of course, she was the only one. "Very well, Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," Severus wondered if that girl ever had an original thought of her own, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." Gazing at Neville Longbottom Severus wondered whether that boy would be able to do it. His concentration had been getting better in their Occlumency lessons the previous year, but he still was a less than mediocre wizard.

Severus then divided the students into pairs. One was to attempt to jinx the other without speaking, the other to repell the jinx equally silent.

Many students actually whispered the incantation instead of saying it aloud, but Severus decided to ignore it. They would have loads of practise in the following weeks.

**

It was the first lesson in Potions this year. Professor Slughorn let his gaze travel over his students. „I asked Neville Longbottom to sign up for my Potions class," he said. „Obviously he decided against it."

„He hated Potions," Harry threw in, „or rather, Professor Snape made him hate it." Some students gasped at Harry's cheek.

Slughorn smiled nervously. „Well, yes, I imagine Severus can be quite impatient with those who are not a genius in Potions as he is... Now then, scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn was quite fond of him. As his parents had told him, they had both been among his favourites, too. "I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realize we'd be able to do the NEWT, you see..."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and returned with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage.

Harry opened his book. To his annoyance the previous owner had scribbled all over the margins of the pages, with a cramped, spidery hand-writing. His annoyance, however, vanished later when he realised that the annotations were really useful – following the orders he made a much better Potion than ever before.

**

Sirius was worried. He didn't see Severus quite as often as he wished, but when he did, Severus looked terrible. He was even paler than usual, and thinner, shadows under his eyes. When asked what was up, he just said he was worried that Voldemort might find out about his true allegiance.

„What would happen to you then?" Sirius asked one night. Not that he didn't have a hunch of what they did to traitors.

„If I'm very lucky, the Dark Lord would be angry enought to kill me at once," Severus replied calmly.

„More likely are weeks or months of torture and rape, with Macnair, Yaxley and your dear cousin Bellatrix taking the lead."

A shiver ran over Sirius's body. „Is there anything I can do?" he asked, feeling helpless.

Severus shrugged, then smirked slightly. „Yes, Sirius, there are things not even you are too stupid to do. Fucking, for example."

„Bastard!" Sirius called, laughing, then quickly flipped Severus around so that he lay on his stomach. He pulled down his pajama pants and, pinning him down with his knees, did a quick lubrication spell. Severus bucked slightly, but as long as he didn't protest, it usually meant he was fine with what was happening. „You like it rough, bitch!" Sirius snarled, feeling already aroused. Severus growled as an answer.

Sirius squeezed the round arse cheeks appreciatively for a moment, then positioned himself to slam in.

**

The „Half-Blood Prince", as the former owner of Advanced Potions Making had called himself, proved to be really helpful. He had not just written useful notes about the Potions into the book, there were also loads of spells he had invented.

Hermione, however, didn't approve of the book. She even said that he was cheating.

But what annoyed Harry most of all this year was Neville. Not that he was envious for his private lessons with Dumbledore (well, he was, a bit). But Neville was all the time hanging around with Ginny. Ginny, with the red hair and the flowery scent... Harry tried to catch Ginny alone, in order to ask her to go out with him, but she was always looking at Neville with such adoration in her eyes...

One evening, shortly before Christmas, Harry lost it. He came into the Common room and what did he see? Neville and Ginny standing under the mistletoe, snogging self-forgottenly.

Harry saw red. His heart racing, he jumped forward, pushed them apart and punched Neville hard into the face. Once, twice.

„Harry!" Hermione called. „What do you think you're doing?"

BANG! Harry was hit by a jinx, the jelly legs. He fell to the floor as his knees gave way, looking up at a furious looking Ginny, who was pointing her wand at him. „Don't touch my boyfriend again!" she hissed and angrily left the Common Room.

Neville was standing there, with a bloody nose, looking surprised.

**

Christmas 1996

Harry was back home for Christmas. His parents had, like often before, invited Sirius and Remus, and now Harry, his father and his father's friends were decorating the living room. Harry's mother had gone shopping, so Harry thought it a good opportunity to tell his father about the Half-Blood Prince.

He didn't want to tell mum, because she'd only say he was cheating.

„Um, dad, Sirius, Remus..." he said, „do you happen to know anyone called the Half-Blood Prince?"

The three of them looked at each other in surprise. „There are no princes in the wizarding world, Harry," Remus said.

„Well, I know, I think it is just a nickname." Harry said. He pulled his copy of Advanced Potions Making out of his pocket. „When I didn't have the Potions textbook at the beginning of the term, Slughorn gave me an old copy, and the previous owner has written on it „This book is owned by the Half-Blood Prince"."

James frowned. „Didn't Flourish and Blotts send you a new book?"

„Er, yes, but I decided to keep it... the Half-Blood Prince has written quite useful notes into it." James,

Remus and Sirius became curious now and walked over to Harry, looking at the book.

„The handwriting looks vaguely familiar..." Sirius said. „May I?" he asked and took the book. „Hm, it was bought in the 50s, that was long before our time."

„Is the Half-Blood Prince the reason why you suddenly excel at Potions?" James asked.

Harry felt himself blush.

His father just laughed. „Well, at least you're clever enough to use it."

„He also invented spells." Harry said, „quite usefull ones, like the Muffliato, that makes it possible to have a conversation without other people overhearing it. Or the Levicorpus..."

„I remember that one was quite popular in my youth," Harry's father threw in.

„Yes," Remus said, „I remember you and Sirius having quite a lot of fun with it." He ducked when Sirius threw a pillow at him.

Harry looked questioningly from one to the other. „What...?"

„It's not really funny, Harry," Sirius said, though James was grinning. „We used it on Severus once... at the lake..."

„Yes, and while Severus was dangling upside down, James undressed him in front of half of the school." Remus said. Now Harry was grinning, too.

„I really regret doing that," James said, „it gave Sirius the wrong ideas." This time Sirius was throwing a pillow at James. James laughed, but then grew serious: „It stops being funny, Harry, when you imagine Draco Malfoy doing that to you."

Oh. Yes, it suddenly wasn't funny anymore. Just embarrassing. But apropos Draco Malfoy...

„On another note, I was on Slughorn's christmas party with Luna," Harry noticed that the three smirked and he rolled his eyes. „Anyway, Draco Malfoy came crushing into the party." Harry paused. He knew Sirius wouldn't like what he'd tell them about Snape. „Snape asked Draco to have a word with him and I followed and, er, overheard them..."

„I knew my old cloak would find good usage," his father said.

Harry smiled briefly and continued: „They were arguing... Draco Malfoy has become a Death Eater and they were talking about something Voldemort has ordered Malfoy to do. And Snape asked him what he had planned and offered him help." He looked insecurely at Sirius, but he didn't seem worried.

„Naturally," Remus said. Harry looked surprised at him.

„He's working as a spy for Dumbledore, of course he tries to find out what Draco Malfoy is up to," Remus explained.

„But he offered him help!" Harry called.

„I'd do the same if I was to find out about Draco's plans," Sirius said.

Harry looked searching for help at his father, but James kept a neutral face. „They're probably right, Harry."

„But you should have heard his speech at the beginning of the term!" Harry shouted. „About the Dark Arts! He LOVES them!"

Sirius shrugged. „I think he's fascinated by the Dark Arts. But he doesn't use them – anymore."

„What makes you so sure he's on our side?" Harry asked angrily, „is he such a good fuck?"

„Harry!" James called indignantly.

Sirius glared darkly at him. „I happen to know him a bit better than you do, Harry. You don't shake him awake in the night because he's having nightmares again!"

Harry was taken by surprise. He had expected Sirius to shout at him, not to tell him about nightmares Snape had. Sirius sat down on the couch, looking miserable. „He's worried that Voldemort might find out about his true allegiance. Do you know what they'd do to him, Harry? It would take weeks, maybe months to kill him. Bellatrix loves the Cruciatus Curse, Macnair has more a hang for knives. And I don't even want to think about the Carrows..."

Suddenly Harry felt very awkward. James and Remus were looking serious, even worried.

Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. „It won't come to that," he said. „Severus is too clever to let himself get caught."

It was quite obvious that James was trying to change subject when he said: „So, you went to Slughorn's party with Luna?"

„As friends," Harry replied. „I'd prefer Ginny, but she's with Neville now." He was slightly surprised about the anger and bitterness in his voice. „I mean, why Neville? Just because he is the Chosen One, as they now call him? I'm better at Quidditch, I'm better at most things..."

„...especially at being jealous," Sirius said, smirking.

„No, I mean... Actually, Neville is getting quite full of himself."

„Neville getting full of himself?" Remus asked. „I'd like to see that!"

„You're not taking me serious!" Harry shouted.

His father was not smirking as his friends were. „I do," he said, „I know how it hurts when the girl you're fond of prefers someone else."

Harry looked surprised at him. „But you have mum..."

Now James smiled. „Yes, by now. But she didn't talk to me much until we were 16 and a half. Though I fancied her before. What do you think was the reason I was nasty to Snape at school?"

„Because he was Dark-Arts-possessed, sarcastic and mean?" Harry asked.

„No," Sirius said, „that was why I used to hate him."

„I was jealous," James said, „because he was close to Lily. And I did the stupidest thing I could, I was nasty to her best friend. Maybe she'd gone out with me earlier if I hadn't been such a git."

„Ok," Harry said, remembering how he had hit Neville, „so you mean I should not make the same mistake and be nasty to Neville?"

Sirius patted his shoulder: „He is your friend, isn't he? Who would break up with his friends because of a girl?"

**

New Year's Eve 1996/1997

Severus was watching the stars. It was a clear night, and he, Sirius and Remus had gone out onto Lily's balcony. Sirius and Remus were talking about nonimportant stuff.

Severus turned around and gazed thoughtfully at Remus. Had Tonks not come to the party because of him?

„Tonks is in love with you," he suddenly said.

Remus and Sirius both looked slightly irritated at him, then Remus asked: „And how on Earth did YOU find out?"

Severus smirked. „I've seen her new Patronus. It's a wolf."

Remus looked both angry and embarrassed. „She'll get over it..."

„And why do you want her to get over it?" Severus asked. „You don't get any younger; she's probably the best you can get."

Remus glared at him, but Sirius smirked. „See, Remus, even Severus says so... though I didn't put it into such drastic words."

„And I know you're right, I won't get a better girl," Remus replied, „but she can get a better man. Someone younger, healthier, richer."

„But she wants you," Severus said.

„Yeah, mate," Sirius threw in, „I could get any woman or man, and whom do I choose: Severus Snape! These things follow their own logic."

Severus glared at him, while Remus giggled. „Sorry, Severus, Sirius just makes it sound so..."

„I really must be a masochist to put up with Sirius," Severus answered, but smirked slightly.

„Ok, I'll buy a whip," Sirius joked. Then he looked curiously at Severus: „And what does your Patronus look like?"

Severus made the mistake to answer: „You wouldn't want to know!"

Of course, Sirius's curiosity now was really spurred on. „Yes, I do! What is it? A snake? A huge Teddy bear?"

A doe. And it would just hurt Sirius to see the proof that he still loved Lily. „No," Severus just said.

„Come on," Sirius said, „it can't be that bad! Show us your Patronus!"

Why couldn't he just let it go?

„Or are you not able to cast one?" Sirius goaded him.

Fine then, he'd spoil the mood. Severus looked around: no Muggle was on the street. Then he drew his wand, closed his eyes and chose a happy memory... the moment Lily had renewed their friendship, after his trial... „Expecto Patronum!"

This wasn't right. Something had gone completely wrong! His Patronus was not supposed to look like that! Severus stared at a big silver dog that was looking faithfully up at him and wagging its tail. No, it was not supposed to be a dog!

„How cute!" Sirius called, grinning broadly.

„That's... that's not my Patronus!" Severus said, staring aghast at the dog.

Sirius smirked and put an arm around his shoulders. „But you've cast it, I've seen it! Remus has witnessed it, haven't you, Remus?" Sirius let his hand wander down Severus's back to his bottom.

Remus smiled. „Yeah... and what did your old Patronus look like?"

„A doe," Severus said, still staring at his Patronus as if mortified.

„A dog suits you much better," Sirius said triumphantly. Then he bent over to bite his neck. „In fact, this turns me on," he whispered.

„What, dogs turn you on?" Severus snarled.

Sirius pushed him against the wall, smiling ferally. „If you cast them, yes."

Remus smiled and said: „Well, I just remembered that I... whatever..." and went back into the house. Sirius spell-locked the balcony door behind him and started unbuttoning Severus's robes.

„Isn't it a bit cold...?" Severus asked, shivering, but not so much from the cold. Rather because Sirius was rubbing his groin against him.

„Then we'll have to warm each other." Sirius whispered.

**

A few weeks later.

Severus and Dumbledore were walking the deserted castle grounds by twilight.

"What are you doing with Longbottom, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Severus asked.

Albus looked weary. „I spend time with Neville because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," Severus repeated in frustration. "You trust him…you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?" Severus was getting angry. Albus asked the worst thing possible of him, but he didn't trust him!

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!" Snape shouted.

"And you do it extremely well," Albus said appeasingly, „Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is almost incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection to the Dark Lord's mind!" Severus hissed.

Dumbledore glanced around to make sure that they were alone. There were close to the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them. "After you have killed me, Severus..."

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" Severus said. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?"

Severus glared at him angrily. Albus sighed. "Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you. I'll ask Lily Potter to be there, too, as she is your closest confidant."

**

Lily was sitting next to Severus in Albus's office, silently, while he paced in front of them. Severus had his arms crossed, looking mutinous.

"Neville must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?" Severus asked.

"That is between Neville and me. Now listen closely, Severus, Lily. There will come a time - after my death - do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Severus looked as astonished as Lily felt.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Neville."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when his mother cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Neville, and it is that which gives him the power to speak with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Neville, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Lily sharply inhaled. Severus had understood, too.

"So the boy…the boy must die?" he asked calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

„No!" Lily called outraged.

Severus looked blankly at Dumbledore. „Why have I been protecting the boy all these years?"

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tightly shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth."

Lily was too shocked for words. Severus seemed horrified, too: "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," Severus said. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep the Boy Who Lived safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter..."

Lily could understand his anger, but she also saw – there was no other way. She slowly raised and put a hand on Severus's arm. „It's horrid, but I'm sure if Albus saw another way..."

„Then what?" Snape hissed.

Lily looked earnestly at him. „Then he'd save Neville Longbottom's life. And he wouldn't ask as much of you if he could."

Severus sat down again, staring darkly into thin air.

**

Severus was walking through the corridors one evening, whe he heard Moaning Myrtle screaming: „MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The ghost was known for being hysteric, yet Severus had to check. He banged open the door and...

Draco was lying in a pool of his own blood on the tiles. Harry Potter was standing there, looking terrified. Severus pushed Harry aside and knelt down at Draco's side.

He was bleeding from deep gashes over his chest and face. Sectumsempra. Severus swallowed, drew his wand and traced it over the wounds, muttering an incantation. If he had not come in time, Draco would probably have bled to death. Killed by Harry Potter.

The wounds closed, while Moaning Myrtle was sobbing and wailing overhead. Harry was silent, probably scared. Had the boy known what would happen if he used that curse? How had he found out about the Sectumsempra anyway?

Severus lifted Draco into a standing position. "You need to go to the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that...Come..." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say: "And you, Potter...You wait here for me."

He did not tell Madame Pomfrey what had happened, just told her to take care of Draco, then returned to the haunted bathroom. Myrtle was still wailing. Severus gave her his best stare.

"Go," he said to Myrtle, and she swooped back into her toilet at once.

"I didn't mean it to happen," Harry Potter said in a whining voice. "I didn't know what that spell did."

"Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic?" Severus said, „Who taught you that spell?"

"I read about it somewhere."

"Where?

"It was - a library book," Harry was clearly lying. Severus knew, after all he had invented the spell. Wordlessly he concentrated to worm himself into Harry's head. There – Advanced Potion-Making, an old, worn book, owned by the Half-Blood Prince. That would explain his sudden success in Potions.

"Bring me your schoolbag," Severus said softly, "and all of your schoolbooks. All of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

Harry turned at once and ran out of the room. Severus leaned against the wall, exhausted. What should become of Lily's son?

Harry returned later, but the copy of Advanced Potions-Making he gave him clearly was not his, but his friend Ron's.

„Do you know what I think, Potter?" Severus said in cold fury. "I think that you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. And that I shall talk to your parents."

"But sir..." said Harry, looking up desperately. "Quidditch...the last match of the ..."

„You almost killed another boy, Potter," Severus said. „Detention next saturday. Your team will have to see how they can manage without you."

**

Severus visited James and Lily next friday. Lily was pale and furious. James, too, was very pale.

„So... he used a Dark Magic curse on another boy?" James asked, obviously hardly believing it.

„Sectumsempra," Severus said quietly.

Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes. „Wasn't that one you invented?"

„Yes," Severus said. He remebered having an argument with her about it. „And I certainly didn't teach him."

„So how did he learn it?" James asked.

„Can it be that he did not have his own copy of Advanced Potions-Making at the beginning of the year?" Severus asked. James grew even paler.

„Of course not, we didn't know yet whether he could continue with Potions," Lily replied.

„Then Slughorn gave him another one," Severus said, „one that probably was in the cupboard for decades."

„But, what has that to do with anything?" Lily said.

„The Half-Blood Prince," James said. Severus looked sharply at him.

The name rang a bell for Lily and she looked surprised from one to the other.

„So you knew about it," Severus said, „but you didn't think it neccessary to tell your son that he was cheating?"

„I didn't know the Half-Blood Prince would have written curses like that... hang on, Lily said YOU invented the Sectumsempra?" James stared at him. „Why Half-Blood Prince?"

„Prince was my mother's maiden name," Severus said. „And yes, I'm a half-blood."

**

Sirius looked worriedly up into Severus's face. There was something desperate in the way he was fucking him right now. As if... as if he expected it to be the last time.

Did he think that Voldemort had suspicions? Did he expect him to find out about his betrayal any second? Was Severus secretly preparing to die?

Severus closed his eyes and came with a guttural grown. Sirius felt Severus's cock sliding out of him. Sirius was still hard, but Severus moved to take care of it with his mouth. Sirius closed his eyes and tried to forget his worries.

*

Later.

Severus looked at the sleeping man beside him. Two weeks... Albus had told him in two weeks he would leave Hogwarts for a few hours at night, and that he assumed Draco would strike then. Two weeks, and he would kill Dumbledore.

This was probably his last night with Sirius. Later, Sirius would hate him. Severus was sorely tempted, tempted to shake Sirius awake and tell him everything. But that was against the deal. And, wouldn't he endanger Sirius if he told him? Then again, why did he find it ok to endanger Lily, but not Sirius?

Severus shuddered. In two weeks' time everyone would hate him... Remus, he had just started to become something like friends with him. James had been comparatively decent to him lately. Even though he still thought James was a dunderhead. And Sirius. „I'm not in love," Severus told himself. It must have other reasons that his Patronus had changed into a dog. „I'm not in love," he repeated.

**

Two weeks later

Neville was on his way to Dumbledore's office. These lessons usually were very interesting, with all the background information he was given about Voldemort. This time, Dumbledore had asked him to borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so he had put it into his school bag. What was Dumbledore up to?

Neville was excited.

It was an exciting year anyway. He was going steady with Ginny now, and he could jump for joy about it. At first he had been in trouble with both Harry and Ron. Sadly, Harry was also in love with Ginny. But now it seemed that Harry had gotten over it, and Ron said, better one of his friends than for example Zacharias Smith...

Harry was in deep trouble now, since he had attacked Draco Malfoy. He had received a Howler from his mother later, and a letter from his father that he had only read out to his friends. The mysterious identity of the Half-Blood Prince was cleared: it had once been Snape's nickname. Harry had thrown the book into a bin then, but Neville thought it useful and had taken it. Of course, he would not try out any curses without knowing what would happen.

His Occlumency lessons with Snape once a month still were troublesome, but he got along better with Snape now. One just shouldn't take his sarcasm personally.

Neville came around a corner and almost bumped into Professor Trelawney. She smelled of Firewhiskey again and held him back, asking why he did not take Divination this year. Neville wanted to pass her, but in a drunken mood she held him back, telling him how she got the job at Hogwarts.

„Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room. He questioned me...I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed toward Divination...and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day...but then...but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

Hang on... Neville knew she had made the prophecy while she was having her job interview.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore -- hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Neville, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes..."

„Er, I've got to go..." Neville said, jerked himself free and ran to Dumbledore's office.

So it was Snape who had overheard the prophecy and carried the news to Voldemort. And he had just started to trust him...

Neville obviously looked upset when he entered Dumbledore's office, because the old wizard said:

"What has happened to you?"

„I just met Professor Trewlaney in the corridor," he said. „She said Snape listened outside the door, when she was making the prophecy... Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was him!"

For a long moment, Dumbledore said nothing. "When did you find out about this?" he asked at last.

"Just now!" Neville said. „You knew it!" he shouted accusingly.

"Neville," said Dumbledore quietly. "Please listen to me. Professor Snape made a terrible..."

„A mistake?" Neville laughed hysterically,

"Please let me finish," Dumbledore waited until Neville had nodded, then went on. "Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master what he had heard, for it concerned his master most deeply.

Voldemort interpreted it first as concerning the Potters and tried to hunt them down. Professor Snape felt remorse, for Lily Potter had been his best friend at school, and warned me.

And that's where I made a terrible mistake."

Neville looked at him both angry and curious.

„I brought the Potters into safety. As for your parents, I thought they were sufficiently safe at their hiding place and did not take extra precautions to move them... I wish I had, because when Voldemort found Godric's Hollow empty, he decided to kill you instead."

„How can you be sure Snape's on our side?" Neville asked, voice full of rage.

Dumbledore did not speak for a moment. At last he said, "I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely. He will not risk his renewed friendship with Lily Potter and his relationship with Sirius Black..."

„What if he is just pretending to be their friend?" Neville asked.

„I understand your anger, Neville," Dumbledore said, „but I'm willing to take that risk. – Now, I asked you to my office to invite you to accompany me on a mission..."

**

When Flitwick came to his quarters to tell him that Hogwarts was invaded by Death Eaters, Severus was prepared to act. He stunned Flitwick and left his office.

His heart racing, he ran through the corridors. Where was Draco? Where Albus? Wait... he had to summon up all his anger at Albus to be able to do his job. One had to mean it, if one was to cast an Unforgiveable.

Severus stood and closed his eyes for a moment. Albus was forcing him to do the worst thing he could imagine. He forced him to kill one of the few people, he considered as a friend. Albus willingly accepted that Severus would be an outcast from now on, hated by every Member of the Order except for Lily. For Albus, Severus was just a pawn to be sacrificed.

His heart now racing with anger, he opened his eyes and strode on, searching for Dumbledore.

He found him finally on the top of the Astronomy Tower, slumped against the wall. Draco was pointing his wand at him, and beside him stood the Carrows and Greyback

"We've got a problem, Snape," Amycus said, "the boy doesn't seem able --"

"Severus..." Albus said softly, pleadingly.

Severus concentrated on his anger, walked forward and pushed Draco roughly out of the way. The other Death Eaters fell back without a word. Obviously he looked quite scary.

"Severus...please...", Dumbledore whispered.

Severus raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. Evil old bastard, did he even know what he asked from him? "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Severus watched as Dumbledore was raised into the air, then fell backwards over the battlements and out of sight.

It was over.

Feeling hollow he turned around. "Out of here, quickly," he said, seized Draco and forced him through the door. Greyback and the Carrows followed.

**

Anger, fear and despair made Neville's heart flutter like a bird when he ran after Snape and Malfoy. Snape had just killed Dumbledore... He felt like he was in a nightmare.

Snape and Malfoy would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate!

Neville took aim at Snape's back, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snape shouted, "Run, Draco!" and turned. Twenty yards apart, he and Neville looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

„Expe..."

But Snape parried the curse, knocking Neville backward off his feet before he could complete it; Neville rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled,

"Incendio!" He heard an explosive bang and orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid's house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil --!" Hagrid bellowed.

Neville tried another curse, but Snape deflected it with an almost lazy flick of his arm.

„I almost trusted you!" Neville shouted. „I thought you're nasty, but maybe you're alright after all..." He felt tears burning in his eyes.

Snape looked confused for the splinter of a second, but then he shouted: „You should be more careful in whom you trust, Longbottom!"

"Petri..."

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Longbottom!" sneered Snape, deflecting the curse once more. "Now come!" he shouted at the huge Death Eater behind Neville. "It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up --"

"Impedi.."

Before he could finish, agonising pain hit Neville. He fell to his knees, screaming.

"No!" he heard Snape shout and the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started. "Have you forgotten our orders? Longbottom belongs to the Dark Lord - we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Neville fought to get back to his feet, looking around groggily for his wand, but by the time he had found it, they were all gone. Snape had managed to Disapparate just beyond the school's boundaries.

**

Lily had come with some members of the Order of the Phoenix to fight the Death Eaters invading Hogwarts. She had immediately had a premonition that tonight was the night...

And now Albus was dead.

Bill Weasley was heavily wounded. Madame Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," Neville said in a bitter voice.

„No!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"I was there, I saw it," Neville said. „We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was....Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak..."

How interesting, Lily had not known that James had given Harry his Cloak.

„... and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him... more Death Eaters arrived and then, then Snape. Snape did it, with the Avada Kedavra." Neville broke into tears.

Sirius was staring at him in disbelief. „But... Severus..."

Professor McGonagall swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered...but he trusted...always...Snape...I can't believe it..."

"Snape is a highly accomplished Occlumens," Remus said in a harsh voice. "We always knew that."

Lily wanted to shout at them all. To tell them the truth, tell them that Severus was innocent. Instead she started crying. James put an arm around her and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," Remus said firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

Sirius was still staring into thin air. „This doesn't make sense..." he whispered.

„Don't tell me, mate," Remus said, „I started seeing him as a friend..."

Sirius suddenly screamed: An almost inhuman, howling sound. Then he went to an empty table and pushed it over. It fell with a loud crash.

Lily looked up at him, frightened. James hugged her closer.

„Sirius," Remus said, putting a hand on his arm.

„I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius yelled. „BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY!"

It was heart-rending to watch Sirius raging in his grief. Why on Earth had Severus thought it wiser not to tell Sirius about their plans? Severus was good with his brains, but he was not good at listening to his heart. Maybe she should have pressed the point more often, persuaded Severus to let Sirius in on the plan, too. But now it was too late.

**

Severus still felt hollow when he entered the Dark Lord's hiding place. Albus was dead... And Sirius... Sirius was probably in a rage now. With Draco and the others at his heels, he knelt down in front of Voldemort.

„Is he dead?" Voldemort asked.

„Yes, Master," Severus said, not looking up. He was surprised how steady his voice was.

„Excellent. Who did it?"

Severus raised his head: „I did."

Voldemort actually smiled. „Very good, Severus." He looked dismissively at Draco. „I suppose the boy was not strong enough?"

„He was a great help, Master," Severus said. „He caused the commotion neccessary by letting Greyback and the others in."

Voldemort smirked. „So protective about him?"

„He is my godson," Severus answered. „If I may ask this small favour: spare him. He will learn..."

Voldemort seemed to ponder it. „You did me a great service today, Severus. Your request may be granted. I will not punish the boy for his failure. But if he fails to follow my orders again...

„Thank you, Master," Severus said humbly.

„Now," Voldemort said, „I think we have something to celebrate." He conjured up some casks of wine.

Severus tried to feign triumph in the following party. Smiled while he felt depressed, laughed when he felt empty, clinked glasses with the others when he'd have preferred to be alone with his grief.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them?

Categories: AU

How would a world look like, where James and Lily didn't die? A world where Snape knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and told Dumbledore that the Potters must leave Godric's Hollow?

Since I'm a big Snape fan, it will be a mostly Snape-centered story

Pairing: Severus/Lily UST, Severus/Sirius

Kinks: rape fantasies

Ratings: R

Summary: After Snape managed to save the Potters, what changes?

Thanks to Hainuwele for beta-reading

Another world VII: The Elder Wand

By Ratwoman

1st July 1997

Lily waited patiently on the clearing in the forest near the town she had grown up in. It was one of the secret places where she had met Severus in their youth. Although her parents had been very proud of having a witch in their family, they had never approved of her friendship with the boy from Spinner's End.

Lily drew her wand when a cloaked figure Apparated a few feet away from her, right under their favourite beech tree.

„Morning Lily," Severus said laconically.

„Sev," Lily ran towards him and hugged him. She had been quite worried about him. „How are you?"

„Fine," he said. „You're going to move the Longbottom boy two weeks prior to his birthday?"

Lily's eyes widened: „How do you know?"

„Legilimens," he said. „Read it in Mundungus Fletcher's mind a few days ago."

Lily breathed out in relief. For a moment she had thought there was a traitor. „I suppose you won't tell Volde..."

„I will," Severus said.

She looked at him in surprise.

„But you'll take precautions," he continued. „You know how to brew Polyjuice Potion?"

Lily nodded.

„There will be seven Neville Longbottoms starting from his grandmother's place. Six of you will take Polyjuice, seven other members of the Order will bring them to safe places. Seven safe places."

Lily slowly nodded. „Good plan."

„Don't even tell me where you're taking the real Neville Longbottom," Severus said.

„I understand," Lily replied earnestly.

Severus hesitated for a moment, then he asked: „How is Sirius?"

„Last time I saw him, he was yelling and breaking furniture," Lily answered.

**

16th of July

Sirius was not yelling any longer about Snape's betrayal. Instead he used to fantasize about what he would do to him if he ever got his hands on him.

What if he ever met him in a dark side street, for example? First, he would disarm him with an Expelliarmus. Then he'd close the distance with a few quick steps and punch Snape in the face, hard. He'd grab his wand-arm then, pull it behind his back, quickly... There would be a crunching noise when the bones would break.

Sirius then would push him against the wall, face to the stones. Snape, of course, would fight back, but Sirius was stronger. A few hard hits, a few kicks, and Snape would hold still. Then Sirius would start ripping his clothes off his body. Not with magic, it would be much more humiliating for Snape if he used Muggle methods.

Severus would struggle again, but with one arm broken, the other held tight behind his back, it was no use. Sirius would soon have him naked, pressed against the wall, his buttocks shining temptingly in the moonlight. Sirius would free his own cock and then slam in. No lubrication for Snape this time. „I thought you like it rough, bitch!" he'd hiss when he'd hear Severus scream...

„Master Sirius," Sirius opened his eyes to see Kreacher standing before him. „Master told Kreacher to alert him at five pm. Kreacher doesn't like to, but he has to follow Master Sirius's orders... It is five p.m..."

„Go back to the kitchen, Kreacher," Sirius said, slightly irritated. It was time to meet the others... He rose from the couch he had been sitting on, noticed with shame that he'd become hard during his day-dream.

Fantasising about rape didn't mean he would do it, Sirius told himself. His fantasies were just a normal reaction to being cheated on like that. No, it didn't mean...

Other members of the Order of the Phoenix would arrive soon, then they'd go to collect Neville from his grandmother's house. Augusta Longbottom should be in safety by now – two Aurors had been sent to take her to a hiding place.

**

Severus waited with the others in the shadows. Soon seven Nevilles would leave... at least, if they had taken up „Lily's" idea.

He saw 13 people setting down in front of Augusta Longbottom's old house. One of them rode a flying motor-bike. Severus swallowed. His throat suddenly felt constricted. A while later seven members of the Order and seven Neville Longbottoms left the house, rising into the air on broomsticks and the motorbike.

Quickly the Death Eaters divided the seven Longbottoms between them. Severus and some others followed Lupin and, well, whoever it was who had taken Longbottom's shape. Severus kept close watch over his fellow Death Eaters. No one was to reach the boy... there, one of them raised his wand and pointed it directly at Lupin's back.

No, not Remus! „Sectumsempra!" Severus shouted, aiming for the Death Eater's hand. A sharp wind blew, and the Death Eater ahead of him was shoved aside by it. The spell missed and... dammit!

Severus heard the Longbottom double scream when the side of his head was hit. A severed ear flew past Snape. Dammit! That really had not been his intention!

**

After a short visit at his cousin Andromeda's, Sirius and Neville used a Portkey to reach the Burrow. His motorbike was crashed but Neville – the real one – was unhurt.

Remus was already there, and Tonks, Lily, Harry and Hermione...

George Weasley was missing. And Remus was looking as if the end of the world was nigh (well, for all they knew, it was...)

„Where is George?" Sirius asked alarmedly.

„In the house," Remus answered. „Mrs. Weasley is taking care of him. He lost an ear."

„An ear?" Sirius asked.

„Snape's work," Remus replied darkly.

Well, maybe he would indeed torture him if he ever caught him alone. „Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded sadly. „He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood."

**

Bill's and Fleur's wedding

„Don't make such a face," Remus said. „You're on a wedding."

Sirius shook his head. „Sorry," he murmured.

„You've been thinking of him, haven't you?" Remus said compassionately.

„Yes," Sirius said, „actually I've been thinking of biting out his treacherous tongue."

Tonks, who was standing next to Remus, stared at him with a shocked look on her face. Remus smirked and shook his head. „What a gruesome picture... But I understand your anger. It's so weird, I actually had thought the two of you were good for each other... He's been less bitter since you were together."

„All lies..." Sirius said darkly. „I think what was so convincing about it, was that he never really was friendly to me. Just the same snarky bastard."

Remus nodded. „Oaths of love would have sounded strange coming from him. I wonder about his Patronus, though."

Sirius frowned. Snape's Patronus was a dog. It made no sense.

„Maybe he started out with you on Voldemort's orders but then fell in love with you," Remus said. „That would explain why he was so astonished about the new form of his Patronus."

Sirius shook his head. He didn't want to believe that Snape had actually felt something for him. It was easier to demonize him. „But he killed Albus," he said.

„Yes, he killed Albus," Remus replied quietly. Tonks was looking sadly to the floor.

Then suddenly a silver lynx appeared, soaring through the roof and landing on the floor. The dancers froze in Midaction, staring astonished at the Patronus: „The Ministry has fallen!" it said with Kingsley's deep voice. „Scrimgeour is dead! They'll be here any second!"

Sirius looked around in alarm. People were panicking, screaming and crashing into each other.

Dark hooded figures appeared on the dance floor. Sirius, Remus and Tonks drew their wands, shouting „Protego!"

Where was Harry? There, with Hermione and Neville... Sirius saw how they reached Ron and then Disapparated. Very good... Sirius would stay until most wedding guests were safe, then he'd Disapparate, as well.

**

„Ah, there you are!" Sirius said when he entered his house at Grimmauld Place a few days later and found Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione there. „But you know that Grimmauld Place is not safe anymore? When Albus, the secret keeper, died, we all became secret keepers which makes the spell somewhat weaker..."

„We won't stay forever," Neville replied.

„Dinner is ready, Master Neville," a voice Sirius knew all to well said. Kreacher. But what had happened? The house-elf was cleaned up, wearing a smooth white pillowcase. And he was looking at the youths like he had always looked at Sirius's mother or his brother.

„What have you done to my house-elf?" Sirius asked.

„We were friendly to him," Hermione said in a high-pitched, strangely arrogant voice.

Kreacher glared darkly at Sirius.

Harry cleared his throat in obvious embarrassement. „Why don't you sit down for Dinner with us and we'll tell you what Kreacher told us..."

**

Sirius listened silently to what Harry told him. Neville had gone with Dumbledore last summer to a cave in order to retrieve Slytherin's locket. They wouldn't explain why, but it was of vital importance in the war against Voldemort, as he had turned it into a magical artifact. Instead of Slytherin's locket they had found a fake locket and a note from a mysterious RAB that he would destroy the real one. Right, RAB, Regulus Arcturus Black. Voldemort had „borrowed" Kreacher to get the locket into the cave and left him to die, but Kreacher had survived and come back to Regulus. Regulus then had stolen the locket and exchanged it for a fake one. His brother had died doing it. Neville had given Kreacher Regulus's locket in exchange for the real one, promising to destroy it as Regulus had ordered Kreacher to do.

Regulus. Sirius felt sad, but also proud to hear the story of his brother's death. He had died a hero, not a Death Eater.

**

September 1997

Severus was looking down at the students in the hall. They were silent, which was unusual for Hogwarts. Unusual was also that he was sitting in the Headmaster's chair.

It was a chilly atmosphere, the teachers were avoiding to look at him. Except for Alecto and Amycus Carrow, but Severus would rather do without them. Voldemort had ordered him to give them the vacant positions at Hogwarts.

Severus stood up, cleared his throat and started his welcoming speech. He told the students that they were facing difficult times, that they probably had heard false rumors, that for their own safety it was best if they followed the rules... Severus carefully chose his words to make them sound as if he supported Voldemort but still would give them fair warnings... He did not want any of the students to take a risk while the Carrows were around.

He also introduced the Carrows as new teachers, reminding the students to follow their orders „so that no one needs to receive punishment."

Severus sat down and the feast started. Now murmuring sounds of the students filled the hall, while at the staff table there still was an icy silence. Severus picked at his food, but didn't feel hungry.

**

Later in his office, Phineas Black walked back into his portrait. „Stupid children..." he murmured angrily.

„Hm?" Severus made. Phineas had already told him that Neville Longbottom and his friends currently were at the House of Black.

„I was going to have a look at Grimmauld Place... But all I saw was the inside of a handbag!" Phineas said. „That mudblood girl must have put me into her handbag."

„You can call her anything from a nag to a pain in the arse, but don't call her a mudblood." Severus replied mildly. „Anyway, I'm glad to hear they are going to take you along when they leave."

Phineas murmured something about how disgraceful it was to be stuffed into a handbag, then sat down on his chair and glowered.

„How is Sirius?" Severus asked.

„My queer great-grandson is alive, as far as I know," Phineas replied.

**

A few months had passed since the beginning of the term. More and more Death Eaters had tried to find Grimmauld Place, so Neville and his friends had left. Sirius had left, too, after telling Kreacher to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchen there. He had also forbidden Kreacher to talk to Snape or any other Death Eater, though it probably was not neccessary. Kreacher seemed to be quite fond of Neville Longbottom.

Currently Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Tonks, who was very advanced in pregnancy, were hiding in a small house in a village in Wales. No one knew where the „Chosen one" and his friends were, but as long as there were no news about his capture, they were probably alive and well. Sirius had already told James and Lily that Dumbledore had obviously sent the boy on a secret mission before he died.

A propos secret... Sirius was to secretly meet Minerva in Aberforth's pub this afternoon. She reported every once in a while back to them what was happening at Hogwarts.

„See ya, James, Lily!" Sirius called and Disapparated. He Apparated, cloaked and hooded, in front of Aberforth's pub. The old wizard quickly shoved him inside and then in a back room, looking disgruntled.

Minerva was sitting on a chair and smiled when she saw him. „Sirius! So good to see you..."

She then told him a few things that had happened. Obviously Ginny and Luna, who were leading a kind of resistance organisation called Dumbledore's Army, had tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office, because they knew that Albus had left it to Neville.

„Unfortunately Snape caught them," she said bitterly.

„Oh no," Sirius said with a sense of foreboding, „what did he do to them?"

„Sent them into the Forbidden Forest," she said angrily, „for a whole night. At least Hagrid was with them."

Sirius blinked. „That's all?" he asked.

McGonagall looked at him in confusion. „Isn't that enough?"

Sirius shook his head. „Minerva, we did that for fun when we were their age!"

She really looked surprised now.

„I mean, not only James, Remus and I. Snape was very fond of the Forbidden Forest himself. On our nightly wanderings there we had to be careful not to bump into him."

Minerva stared at him. „It was forbidden to go there..."

„Yeah," Sirius laughed, „as if a ban doesn't make it all the more interesting. But..." he frowned slightly, „why did Severus punish Ginny and Luna with something he himself wouldn't consider hard?"

„I really don't know," Minerva said, „but I must admit that he doesn't display as much sadism as the Carrows..."

Minerva left shortly afterwards through a secret passageway leading from Aberforth's pub to Hogwarts. Sirius left through the front door and wanted to Disapparate when he heard a harsh voice call: „You! Take your hood down so I can see your face!"

Dammit! Sirius quickly reached for his wand, but the Death Eater saw the suspicious motion and called „Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius fell hard to the ground, arms and legs clapping together. The Death Eater knelt down and pushed back his hood. „Well well, who do we have here? Sirius Black!"

**

Severus felt rather bored when Alecto called upon him, telling him that she really must show him something. Had she thought up a new torture method? Severus followed her into a room in the East tower. Her brother was standing guard, grinning broadly.

Severus opened the door, went in, and halted in his steps. They had Sirius.

He was bound to a chair, hair ruffled. Sirius looked up and his eyes narrowed. „Snape!" he spat.

Severus forced himself to smile ironically. „Did you miss me?" he purred. Then he started to slowly walk towards Sirius.

**

Sirius felt a knot of fear forming in his stomach. The Carrows had caught and bound him, and now they had called Snape. Snape who was coming towards him with a lecherous smile on his lips. To his horror, Snape sat down on his lap, straddling his hips, and passed a hand through Sirius's hair. Sirius tried to jerk away, but Snape just laughed softly.

„Keep your hands off me, you freak!" Sirius snarled.

„Out!" Snape said. Sirius was bewildered, but Snape turned his head to look at the Death Eaters standing behind him with leering faces. „OUT!" he repeated, louder. With visible disappointment they obliged.

When they had gone, Severus Snape pointed his wand at the door. As he didn't say anything he obviously spell-locked, maybe also silenced the room with nonverbal spells.

With foreboding Sirius waited for what was to come. Was this the punishment for the rape fantasies he used to have about Snape lately? Would Snape now rape him?

Snape turned back to him, framed Sirius's face with his hands and whispered: „You stupid Gryffindor, why did you come to Hogsmeade? How shall I ever get you out of here alive?"

What? Sirius stared at Snape in incomprehension. Snape leaned his forehead against Sirius's and closed his eyes, face screwed up as if he was thinking hard. After a minute or so he opened his eyes again, looking intensely at Sirius. „Well, I disposed of the ropes binding you, because how shall I get to your bottom if you're tied to a chair? My plan was to immobilise you with a spell, but you were quicker and attacked me. I'm not used to attacks the Muggle way, so you took me by surprise." What the fuck was Snape talking about? „After you have beaten me unconscious, you opened the window, got yourself a school broom with a summoning charm, and flew away."

Sirius just stared at Snape.

„Do you understand?" Snape said. „Or is your undersized brain incapable of comprehending the rescue plan?"

„Why are you doing this?" Sirius asked.

Snape stood up, pointing his wand at Sirius. The ropes binding him vanished.

„Now, beat me," Snape said, letting his wand sink.

Sirius hesitated.

„They won't believe it if you don't beat the hell out of me," Snape said with a hint of impatience.

Sirius made a fist and punched Snape into the face. Strange, how it suddenly seemed so hard to beat Severus, even though he had been dreaming to be brutally violent against him for months.

Snape stumbled back a step, then looked disgustedly at Sirius. „Is that all you can offer?" he spat. „Come on, I killed Albus!"

Sirius hit him again, harder this time. Snape tumbled, and Sirius hit him a third time. Severus fell to the floor. He half sat up, fingering his bleeding nose. „That's not enough," he said, „I'm still conscious."

„Obviously," Sirius answered, crouching down next to Snape. He raised his fist but hesitated again. Why was Severus helping him to escape?

Severus sneered. „Oh come on, Black, I betrayed everyone, I lied to you and Lily..."

Sirius punched him again. Blood was flying through the air, a few drops hitting the floor next to him.

„I never really liked Lupin!" Snape snarled, „and you were just a good fuck!"

Sirius beat him again, really hard this time, hitting his chin. Severus sunk to the floor, finally unconscious.

Sirius wiped his bloody fist at his robes, then looked at the man on the floor. Snape's face was blood-smeared, and he'd probably be bruised tomorrow. With a sigh Sirius reached out his hand and gently touched Snape's cheek. „Yes, I missed you," he whispered.

Sirius stood up. They had left his wand on a table. Sirius took it, then walked towards the window and opened it. „Accio broom!"

A schoolbroom flew towards him and landed in his outstretched hand. Sirius cast one last glance at the unconscious man on the floor, then mounted the broom and flew to freedom.

**

Sirius entered the small house in Wales. Lily, James, Remus and Tonks were already waiting, looking relieved when he came in.

„Where have you been?" James asked.

„Been captured by Death Eaters," Sirius said. Instantly they all drew their wands and pointed them at him.

„How do we know you're not an Impostor?" James snarled.

„Well, would I say that I was captured if I really was a Death Eater? – All right, ask me something..."

„What was your favourite Muggle band at the age of 17?"

„Pink Floyd. We don't need no education..."

„Alright," James lowered his wand. The others did the same.

„How did you escape?" Remus asked.

„Actually, Snape let me go," Sirius said.

„No way!" James called. Remus, Lily and Tonks looked only mildly surprised.

Sirius sat down on the shabby old couch in the living room. They had rented the house including furniture. „They took me into a room in the East Tower and Snape told the Carrows to leave us alone. I thought, Snape was goint to ... to rape me – in fact, he made it look like that was his intention."

James glared darkly at the floor.

„But then he untied me and told me to beat him unconscious, so that the Carrows would think I escaped because he became careless," Sirius said.

„Are you sure?" James pitched in. „Sure that he really wanted you to..."

„Well, yes," Sirius replied, „he quite spurred me on to beat him up..."

„Lucky you," James said, smirking.

„Anyway," Sirius continued, „I opened the window, summoned a broom and flew away."

James frowned. „Why should he let you escape?"

„I wondered about that, too," Sirius said, „and I came to an interesting conclusion."

They all looked curiously at him, especially Lily. „He didn't really kill Albus," Sirius said, „he never changed sides..."

„But Padfoot," James interrupted, „Neville was there, he saw it..."

„I'm sure they made it look like that," Sirius replied. He had reckoned with the fact that James would believe his theory to be bullshit. „But Albus must have found a way to fake his own death. And Severus was in on the plan. So Albus is probably hiding somewhere and Sev is reporting back to him."

Lily was looking thoughtfully at him. Sirius felt elated. He knew, Lily would be easiest to be convinced. But then she said: „You were there on the funeral. He is dead, Sirius."

„No, he's not!" Sirius shouted. „It all makes sense now, Snape's strange behaviour today, his dog-shaped Patronus..."

Remus looked embarrassed: „I think it is not so complicated Sirius. Snape is a Death Eater and a traitor. But he is also in love with you, that is why he set you free."

„You mean even Death Eaters can fall in love with the wrong people?" James asked thoughtfully. „Sorry, Padfoot, but that makes much more sense than the Albus-is-alive theory."

**

Lily usually kept her promises. But not today.

Yes, she had promised Severus and Albus not to tell anyone about their plan. But Sirius was close to the truth anyway...

After half an hour of arguing with James and Remus, Sirius had retired to his bedroom. Lily now was standing in front of his bedroom door. James thought she was in the bathroom. She'd have to be quick...

Lily drew a deep breath and opened the door. It was a shabby, spartan room, not really fitting Sirius. He was lying on the bed, staring darkly at the ceiling. „Go away!" he snarled.

„No," Lily said, closed and spell-locked the door behind her. Then she used the Muffliato to make sure no one could listen to them.

Sirius sat up, looking slightly bemused. „Why such secrecy, Lily?"

„Because I promised not to tell anyone what I know," she said. „Not even you, actually."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. Lily sat down on a chair. „Albus is dead," she said, „and Severus killed him." Then she looked straight at Sirius. „Because Albus ordered him to do so."

Sirius looked puzzled. „Why..."

„He was dying," Lily said, „he had caught himself a deadly curse that would kill him within a year. You remember how dead and blackened Dumbledore's hand looked last year?"

Sirius nodded his head, comprehension dawning on his face.

„He knew that you-know-who had ordered the Malfoy boy to kill him. To rescue Draco Malfoy, Albus ordered Severus to do it instead."

Sirius drew a deep breath. „And Severus agreed to do it?"

„Unwillingly, yes," Lily said.

Sirius gazed sharply at her. „How come you know about it?"

„Severus insisted on me knowing about it..." she said.

„Did he?" Sirius asked, angrily. „And why did he not inform me?"

Lily had expected that Sirius would react like that. She sighed. „He said, he's worried that you're not good at pretending, and if he informed you, you had to pretend to hate him... He said he was not sure whether you'd manage that."

„Thanks a lot," Sirius snarled angrily. He stood up and paced the room for a few moments. „So," he finally said. „When this is all over, I really get to tell him off!"

Lily smirked. „Do that. But before, be careful not to let anyone show what you know, or you will bring him into grave danger."

Sirius nodded earnestly. „I hope they won't punish him too hard for letting me escape."

**

„Crucio!" Lord Voldemort yelled.

Severus doubled over in pain. Agony washed through his body in waves, seemingly never-ending pain. But it did end. Severus looked up. The Dark Lord was furious. He had called Severus to the Malfoys' house as soon as he had heard about his failure.

„Black escaped you? How could that happen?" he hissed. Bellatrix was standing behind the Lord, her eyes shining.

„I was stupid, Milord. Careless," Severus said, bowing his head.

„Explain!" the Dark Lord ordered.

„I... actually I wanted... to rape him," Severus pretended to be deeply embarrassed about it. „Of course I couldn't do that as long as he was tied to a chair... so I untied him..." Lord Voldemort was staring impatiently at him so Severus hurried to add: „I wanted to use a binding spell on him, but he was so fast... He attacked me, beat me up..." His face was still bruised so it sounded believable.

Suddenly Voldemort started laughing. „You're lucky that he didn't kill you, Severus!" Then he turned to Bellatrix. „You may play now, but no longer than 15 minutes." With a mad smile she stepped forward.

„Thank you, Master," Severus said humbly and braced himself for the pain.

**

Severus was in the headmaster's study talking to Dumbledore's portrait as Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his frame.

„Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood..."

„Do not use that word!" Severus interrupted.

„...the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

„Good. Very good!" called the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. „Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor - and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Neville's mind and see you acting for him..."

„I know," Severus said, slightly impatient. He wasn't a school boy Albus had to explain everything to... Though as always he held the essentials hidden. After he had retrieved the sword of Gryffindor from a cavity hidden behind Dumbledore's portrait, he said: „And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Longbottom the sword?"

„No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore's portrait. „He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap.."

Putting on his traveling cloak, Severus interrupted coolly: „Don't worry, Dumbledore. I have a plan..."

**

Harry woke up bathed in sweat. He had just dreamed that they had found Ron, lying dead in the snow... what a terrible nightmare. Ron had run out on them just two days ago.

Harry changed his pajamas but felt he couldn't sleep any longer. Wrapped in his blanket he walked towards the tent-door where Neville was keeping watch.

Neville looked at him with surprise. „It's not your turn yet..."

„Can't sleep," Harry said and sat down next to Neville.

„Worried about Ron?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded his head. „Can't believe that he broke with us..."

„I guess he already regrets it," Neville said.

„But why did he run out on us in the first place?" Harry asked miserably. Ron was his best friend!

Neville looked thoughtfully into the snow. „He always was competing with his brothers. But how can you compete with the twins, with Bill and Charlie? So he always felt inferior to them. And then we: I, the boy who lived, you, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Hermione brilliant at almost everything. We knew he always felt he couldn't match with us, and then the fight with Hermione... guess it was too much for him."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Neville. It was hard to believe that he was the same person as the shy, insecure boy he had met almost seven years ago. It seemed like the terror he'd gone through had made him grow up prematurely.

„Did you know that the prophecy could also have referred to you?" Neville suddenly asked.

„No," Harry asked surprised. „Why...?"

„It was referring to a boy born at the end of July whose parents had defied Him already three times." Neville said. „HE actually wanted to kill you first, but Dumbledore told me, Snape warned him that he knew where your parents are hiding. When the Dark Lord didn't find you at Godric's Hollow, he tried to kill me instead."

Harry stared at Neville. So it was rather coincidence that Neville was The Boy Who Lived. „Then I guess I was the one who's lucky," Harry said hoarsely.

Neville smirked slightly. „Not your fault. And I should have listened to you, where Snape was concerned. I actually had started thinking he had a good heart hidden underneath the mask of sarcasm... What is that?"

Harry looked to where Neville was pointing. A silver glow was coming from the trees. It seemed as if the light was coming closer.

Harry and Neville both stood up, drawing their wands. Then „it" came out from beneath the trees, a silver light in the form of a big dog.

„Sirius!" Harry called. „That's Sirius's Patronus!" Harry started running towards it. The dog turned around and walked back into the forest.

„Wait!" Neville called behind him, „it could be a trap!" But Harry didn't listen.

**

Severus watched from behind some bushes as his Patronus walked towards the lake. Harry Potter was following him close by, and a bit behind Neville Longbottom. They probably thought it was Sirius's Patronus...

Severus let his Patronus vanish when they had reached the lake he had plunged the sword in. Neville Longbottom and Harry were discussing, then Neville got out of his clothes and walked into the lake, while Harry waited on the outside. Neville dived down and didn't reappear for one minute, two...

Severus saw a movement at the trees and drew his wand. Oh, only the Weasley boy. Ron Weasley stepped out of the trees, Harry was shouting something then hugged Weasley.

The Longbottom boy still had not come back.

Ron and Harry seemed to realise the same and jumped into the water, fully clothed. A short while afterwards they reappeared, Ron Weasley dragging Neville Longbottom towards the shore, Harry with the sword and a necklace Neville had been wearing earlier.

Severus waited until he saw Neville Longbottom coming back to his senses, then Disapparated.

**

Severus waited at their old meeting place in the clearing. There, Lily Apparated, wearing a green cloak. Lily quickly stepped towards him and hugged him. Severus held her close for a moment, then took a step back.

„They are going to kidnap Ginny Weasley from the train at the beginning of the Easter Holidays," Severus said.

Lily nodded slowly. „We'll take precautions."

„I've seen your son a few weeks ago," Severus said. Lily looked up, interested. The green of her eyes perfectly matched her cloak. „He was in the forest of Dean, with Longbottom, Ron Weasley... I guess they moved by now."

„Did they see you?" Lily asked, slightly alarmed.

Severus smirked. „Fortunately not!"

Lily looked at him earnestly. „I broke my promise," she said.

What?

„He should be here any second..." Another cloaked and hooded figure Apparated. He shoved off his hood, showing raven hair and a handsome face. But even if he had not taken off the hood Severus would have recognized him by his graceful movements when he walked towards him.

Lily took a step aside so that Sirius could stand right before Severus.

SLAP! Severus was backhanded, hard, pain spreading on his cheek.

„That's for not informing me about Dumbledore's plan!" Sirius snarled. Then he grabbed Severus by the back of his head, pulled him close. Their lips met, a tongue felt its way in, probing gently.

Sirius broke the kiss. „And that's for saving my life," he said.

Severus stared into his blue eyes. His heartbeat was accelerating... certainly just because of the surprise... Severus pulled Sirius close, kissed him back. Dimly he noticed that Lily Disapparated discreetly.

**

May 2nd, 1998

„Really, dear, you should stay with our son," Remus said for the umpteenth time.

„He's safe with my parents," Tonks replied once again.

Remus looked at James, searching for help, but James only shrugged. He had given up on trying to convince Lily to stay behind long ago; she'd go into danger with a straight face, no fear shown. Maybe that was why he loved her so.

„Let's go," Sirius said and they all Disapparated.

They Apparated straight into Aberforth's pub. They were not the first, and he was a bit disgruntled, complaining that his pub was not a train station. Anyway, they went through the tunnel into Hogwarts...

Good old Hogwarts... though James doubted that it was still the same place now that Snape reigned over it. He hated Snape more than ever before... he had not only murdered Dumbledore, he had also hurt his beloved wife and his best friend.

They reached the Room of Requirement. Loads of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were there. And Harry.

„Mum!" he called, hugging Lily. Boy, how he had changed! His hair long, his clothes raggish...

„Dad!" Harry saw him now, and James closed his arms around his son. He had become so thin...

Lily's eyes scanned the room. „Where is Neville?" she asked.

„We needed to find out something, there might be a clue in the Ravenclaw Common Room." Harry said, „So he went there with Luna and my Invisibility Cloak... mum, where are you going?!"

Lily stormed out of the room. „Lily!" James called and followed. He dimly noticed that Sirius did the same.

What was she thinking? What if they met Snape or the Carrows? Well, actually they would be three against three, and James didn't think highly of the Carrows' dueling abilities. As for Snape, it would only be fitting if the three of them finished him off.

They were not even close to the Ravenclaw Common Room when James heard fighting noises. When James turned a corner, he saw Snape. He was fighting against Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. While sending a suit of armor flying against his attackers, Snape's eyes briefly locked with Lily's: „Tell him, Lily!" he shouted, then he hurtled through a classroom door. Minerva and the others followed and, moments later, he heard McGonagall cry, „Coward! COWARD!"

James rushed after Sirius and Lily. Then he saw Neville and Luna, taking off the Invisibility Cloak.

„What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing at a smashed window.

„He jumped," said Professor McGonagall.

„You mean he's dead?" Neville sprinted to the window, ignoring Flitwick's and Sprout's yells of shock at his sudden appearance. Then they looked in equal surprise at James, Sirius and Lily.

„No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly. „Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand…and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

James looked out of the window. In the distance he saw a huge, batlike shape flying through the darkness toward the perimeter wall.

Minerva looked at Lily. „What did he mean when he shouted „Tell him, Lily"?"

Lily and Sirius looked at each other, nodded, then Lily took a deep breath: „Do you remember, the year before Albus died, his right hand looked blackened and dead."

Minerva nodded. „He said it was an aftereffect of his fight against You-Know-Who..."

„Well, not exactly," Lily said, „he had caught himself a deadly curse that would kill him within a year. Only that he asked Severus to do it instead to protect the poor Malfoy boy who had been ordered to kill Albus."

James stared at Lily. „That doesn't make any sense..."

„Oh, it does," Sirius said, „it just makes me angry that he did not tell me until early spring..."

There were heavy footfalls behind them: Slughorn had entered the room.

„Neville!" he panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. „My dear boy…what a surprise…Minerva, do please explain…Severus…what…?"

„Our headmaster is taking a short break," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the Snape-shaped hole in the window. „Lily Potter and Sirius Black say he still is on our side, which I can hardly believe considering how he treated the students all year..."

„Oh, he wasn't that bad," Luna suddenly said, „we were more afraid of the Carrows. If Snape caught us, the punishment was only something like going to the Forbidden Forest, which was quite a laugh."

Minerva still looked full of doubt at Lily. Lily didn't seem to be disturbed by it, just gazed at Neville Longbottom. „I've got to talk to you alone, Neville," she said.

Minerva looked sternly at her. „I won't let you alone with the Chosen One as long as I'm insecure about your loyalties..."

James took a step forward. „Doubt Snape's loyalties as much as you like, but never doubt my wife!"

Neville looked thoughtfully at Lily. „Come!" he finally said and before Minerva could protest he added: „I make my own decisions."

**

Neville looked curiously at Mrs. Potter when they had entered an empty classroom and she closed the door behind them. Was it true what she had said about Snape? What else was she going to tell him?

Then she conjured up a flask and put her wand at her temple. She drew out two streams of silver light, like threads, and put them into the flask.

She held it to Neville. „Go to the Headmaster's study." she said, „the password is Dumbledore. You will find a Pensieve there..."

Neville hesitated, then took the flask. Mrs. Potter looked at him with a pained expression. Was the thing she wanted to tell him so terrible that she rather showed him her memories instead of spelling it out?

Neville nodded, put on Harry's Invisibility Coat and left the room.

It was true, „Dumbledore" was the correct password. It seemed odd, why should Snape use as a password the name of the person he had murdered? Except if Lily Potter was right...

Neville walked up the steps, opened the door. The frames of the pictures at the wall were all empty. Neville went to the pensieve, put in Mrs Potter's Memories and dove in.

Mrs Potter was sitting in Dumbledore's office; he was still alive. Snape was sitting in a chair, staring darkly into thin air.

Dumbledore told Lily Potter about the curse that would kill him within a year, and that he had asked Snape to do it instead. So it was true!

Mrs Potter was protesting, because everyone would hate Snape then.

„It's not as if I ever was very popular," Snape interrupted.

The memory blurred and another evening with the same people came into view. Snape looked rather upset. And Dumbledore said „Neville must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

„But what must he do?" Snape asked.

„That is between Neville and me. Now listen closely, Severus, Lily. There will come a time - after my death - do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

„For Nagini?" Both Snape and Mrs Potter looked surprised,

„Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Neville."

„Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes. „Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when his mother cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Neville, and it is that which gives him the power to speak with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Neville, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Mrs Potter sharply inhaled. Snape asked blankly: „So the boy…the boy must die?"

Neville hardly could believe his ears.

„And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

„No!" Mrs. Potter called outraged.

Snape looked disturbedly at Dumbledore. „Why have I been protecting the boy all these years?"

„We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. „Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth."

Mrs Potter stared at him, obviously speechlees. Severus seemed horrified, too: "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," Severus said. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep the Boy Who Lived safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter..."

Lily Potter, looking compassionate, slowly raised and put a hand on Snape's arm. „It's horrid, but I'm sure if Albus saw another way..."

„Then what?" Snape hissed.

She looked earnestly at him. „Then he'd save Neville Longbottom's life. And he wouldn't ask as much of you if he could."

Snape sat down again, staring darkly into thin air.

Neville emerged from the Pensieve, suddenly feeling very hollow. So he had to die in order for those he loved to survive?

**

Harry was staring desperately at Fred's dead body. He, Hermione and Ron had already destroyed the Cup of Gryffindor, and then the diadem of Ravenclaw had been destroyed by Crabbe's fiend fire. In which Crabbe himself had died... Nagini was the only Horcrux left.

The battle of Hogwarts was already underway. Where was Neville? He had seen him earlier, but he had sappeared withdrawn, thoughtful, and had been looking at Ginny as if he expected it to be the last time he saw her.

Harry ducked and fended off another Death Eater's curse.

**

Neville jumped when a big black dog came out of the bushes. He was near the Whomping Willow. The dog turned into a man. „Here you are!" Sirius Black said. „I was worried about you!"

„Don't worry, I'm not running away," Neville said, wondering how much Snape and Lily had told him. Did he know that he must die? Probably not...

„I've got to see where he is," Neville said, „there's a connection between our minds..."

„Be careful," Sirius said, looking worried.

Neville nodded and closes his eyes....

**

Lucius had told him the Lord wanted to see him in the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort kept Nagini in a kind of magical cage floating in the air. It was time to tell Longbottom... maybe Lily had already done so... He had to focus his mind...

„…my Lord, their resistance is crumbling..." Severus said, trying to convince the Dark Lord to send him back into battle.

„...and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. „Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there…almost."

„Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Longbottom. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." He must find Neville and tell him... just in case Lily had not yet done so.

Voldemort stood up. „I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

„My Lord?" said Severus.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand. „Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Why should I care, Severus thought. „My.. my Lord?" said Snape blankly. „I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

„No," said Voldemort darkly. „I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort started to move around the room, speaking in that measured voice that could mean as much danger as when he was furious „I have thought long and hard, Severus…Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

„No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Longbottom." He'd better get out of here...

„You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Longbottom as I do. He does not need finding. He will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

„But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself..."

„My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Longbottom. Kill his friends - the more, the better - but do not kill him.

But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Neville Longbottom. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

Why did it sound as if something dreadful would follow? „My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can..."

„I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, a hint of impatience in his voice „My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

If we're lucky, you both die! Severus thought. „My Lord, there can be no questions, surely...?"

„... but there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted, sliding the Elder Wand through his white fingers and staring at him.

„Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Neville Longbottom?"

„I cannot answer that, my Lord."

„Can't you?"

Great, Voldemort had become suspicious. At least, it was almost over; the final battle was raging outside. And maybe Lily had already...

„My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Neville Longbottom. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Longbottom's. I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Don't let him look into your head, Severus reminded himself.

„All this long night, on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, „wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner … and I think I have the answer."

Yeah, the answer was that he was not the rightful owner.

„Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

Severus knew then, the Dark Lord was intending to kill him. „My Lord ..." but he was interrupted.

„The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

„My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand. But what spell could defy the Dark Lord?

„It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. „I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Longbottom at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand.

At first nothing happened, but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, so fast, so quick, and suddenly it had encased Severus, head and shoulders.

Severus heard Voldemort hiss something, then the huge snake opened his mouth and sank its fangs into his neck.

Severus felt his knees give way and fell to the floor. There was pain pulsating from the wound in his neck.

"I regret it," he heard Voldemort say coldly. Shortly afterwards, he heard the door open and close.

**

Neville opened his eyes. He looked at Sirius. How should he explain to him what he had just seen?

„We've got to go to the Shrieking Shack" he said.

„Why?" Sirius asked.

„You'll see," Neville said. His throat felt as if there was a huge lump inside. Neville ran towards the Whomping Willow, Sirius following. He hoped it wasn't too late...

They reached the Shrieking Shack shortly afterwards and just before they entered the room where Snape was dying Neville turned to Sirius. „Severus Snape is in there," he said, „Nagini bit him."

Sirius's eyes widened in alarm and he pushed Neville aside, going into the room. Neville saw him kneeling down next to Snape.

„Sev!" Sirius said in a tear-chocked voice.

Snape half sat up, very pale. He looked first at Sirius, then past him. „Longbottom!" he croaked. „You... must... know..."

Neville nodded. „Lily Potter told me what I've got to do."

Relief washed over Snape's face.

„We'll bring you to St. Mungo's..." Sirius said, about to help Snape up.

Snape shook his head. „Too... late.." he whispered.

**

No, it couldn't be too late! But it was... Nagini had bitten Severus's neck, right through the carotid artery. The poison would spread quickly through his body...

Sirius cradled Severus's frail body in his arms. He felt as if part of him died, too.

Severus looked at him, his face was pale, but surprisingly calm. „Sirius," he whispered. Blue eyes locked with black, then the spark of life in Severus's eyes died.

He was dead, dead!

Sirius looked up, wanted to gaze at Neville, but the boy had gone to do whatever Lily had told him.

**

So many people had died... Fred, Remus, Tonks... Sirius said, Snape was also dead and that he'd been really on their side... which didn't really make any sense to Harry.

Was it over now? He left the Castle with others. Voldemort and the Death Eaters approached from the forest, along with Hagrid, who was carrying Neville in his arms.

Neville? Was he dead?

Harry listened dumbly to the cries around him. McGonagall screamed „NO!", Ron and Hermione joined in.

Had they lost?

Voldemort silenced them all, offered them mercy if they gave up. Then he said that he had killed Neville Longbottom when he had tried to sneak away.

That was a lie! Neville would never have run away, more likely he had tried to face Voldemort alone! With anger racing through his veins, Harry broke the spell that had petrified him, walked towards Voldemort, wand raised.

Well, if the boy who lived was dead, then maybe Harry was the only one left who could finish off Voldemort. But first he had to kill Nagini, who was curled around Voldemorts shoulders.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort disarmed him, laughing coldly.

„It's Harry Potter," Bellatrix shrieked next to him. „The Auror's son!"

Voldemort looked at him with cold red eyes. „Not quite a Pure-Blood, the Potter boy. But you show spirit, and bravery. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Harry Potter."

Harry stared at him, pure rage burning in his veins. „Never!" he pressed out through clenched teeth.

„Then you will set an example of what happens to those who oppose the Dark Lord!" Voldemort hissed and held him with a full body-bind. Then the Sorting Hat flew through a window in the Castle and into Voldemort's hand.

„There will be no more sortings at Hogwarts School." Voldemort said. „There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Harry Potter."

Then Voldemort put the Sorting Hat onto Harry's head and it burst into flames. Harry screamed but he couldn't move. He would burn to death here and now... Oh help, please, anyone...

There were noises around and suddenly Harry could move again. And there was something hard in the Hat. Harry threw it off and pulled out a huge sword – the Sword of Gryffindor!

With a yell of rage he jumped forward and swung the weapon. Nagini's head was severed right off.

„NO!" Voldemort roared and threw a curse at him. It bounced off an invisible shield. Who had cast it? No matter... „I'll kill you!" Harry roared, raising his sword, about to attack Voldemort.

He just laughed at him and Harry ran against an invisible shield. Harry looked around for the first time. Grawp was fighting the giants, and there were Thestrals – now he could also see them -, Buckbeak and the Centaurs had joined in, attacking Death Eaters. More wizards stormed the battlefield, but also more Death Eaters. Harry saw Voldemort and Bellatrix enter the Castle and followed them.

He almost burst out laughing when he entered the Great Hall. The house elves were storming the battlefield, with Kreacher taking the lead. „For Regulus Black!" he yelled.

Sirius grinned at him. „I never thought I'd say that, Kreacher, but you're great!"

Sirius had blod-shot eyes, as if he'd been crying. He scanned the hall, then joined James, McGonagall and Lily, who were dueling Voldemort. Voldemort held them at bay easily and Harry was about to join them when he saw that Ginny was almost hit by a Killing Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. But before he could react, Mrs Weasley stormed towards her, screaming: „NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Harry watched transfixed as the two women fought. Minutes went by. Bellatrix was a bit too sure of herself; in a moment she laughed she was hit by a deadly curse by Mrs. Weasley.

„NO!" Voldemort roared.

Harry turned around to fight him, but suddenly Neville Longbottom pulled off his Invisibility Coat and threw it at Harry. „Thanks for lending it to me, Harry!" he called.

But... then he was alive!

„I don't want anyone to try to help!" Neville said loudly. „It's got to be him and me."

Harry took a step back. How had Neville survived?

Neville and Voldemort were circling each other, shouting taunts at first. Neville explained that by being ready to die for everyone he had put a shield charm on them – that was why none of Voldemort's spells were really binding today.

That would explain how Harry had been able to free himself from the body-bind.

Neville said he knew things, powers Voldemort didn't.

„Is it love again?" said Voldemort. „Dumbledore's favourite solution, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your parents like cockroaches... I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," Neville said, "but you were wrong."

What, was he alive?

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Neville. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle. I have seen it, Longbottom, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Neville said, "but you didn't have him killed. He arranged his own death months before, with the man you thought was your truest servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Neville's.

Lily made a derisive noise. Voldemort's eyes flickered towards her insecurely. In a mocking gesture she crossed her arms.

„Severus Snape was on Dumbledore's side," Neville said. „I think from the moment you started to hunt for Lily Potter. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "later he kept his friendship with her to be able to spy the better for me... For the same reasons he slept with Sirius Black."

Voldemort's eyes darted to Sirius Black, who shook his head with a sad little smile. „I know he loved me," he murmured. „I saw his Patronus..."

Neville calmly shrugged: „Anyway, he was Dumbledore's spy and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape killed him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, then laughed madly. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! And Lily Potter and Sirius Black will soon join him!

So, Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Neville Longbottom!"

„In a way it did," Neville agreed. "But Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Neville raised the wand he had taken from Draco when they'd been imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. „That wand still isn't working properly for you because you killed the wrong person. Severus Snape was not the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed..."

"Dumbledore's death was planned between them!" Neville interrupted with an uncharacteristic air of impatience, „Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him! – However," he said, „as it is, Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore and that made him the true master of the Elder Wand..."

Harry's head turned towards Draco. He was standing at the wall, listening in awe.

„...until I disarmed Draco Malfoy!" Neville finished.

Neville and Voldemort both raised their wands.

„Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

„Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled.

A jet of green light and a jet of red light met in the middle of the circle they had formed. Voldemort's wand flew high into the air, then towards Neville. Neville had never been good at catching anything and ducked not to get hit by the wand. It didn't really matter: Voldemort's curse backfired on him and he sunk dead to the ground, hit by his own Killing Curse.

**

Harry was surrounded by girls admiring him. It was not really unusual for him, as the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now they were rather admiring him for his bravery in the fight and he had to retell again and again how he had killed Nagini.

Suddenly Luna was at his side. „Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" she whispered.

„What for?" he whispered back. The girls were looking rather jealous at Luna for whispering with Harry Potter.

„I think Neville needs some quiet," Luna whispered.

Harry gazed at Neville, who was surrounded by people wanting to congratulate him.

„How is he supposed to slip under the Cloak?" Harry whispered as he gave it to her.

„I'll think of something," she replied.

Briefly afterwards he heard her yell „Oh look, a Blibbering Humdinger!"

With a smile he watched Neville hiding under the cloak while everyone around him was looking into the direction Luna was pointing.

Luna might not be as pretty as Ginny, but she had such a good heart.

**

In the following days, one funeral seemed to follow the other. Remus and Tonks were buried at the graveyard of Andromeda's hometown. Little Teddy would grow up with his grandparents.

Sirius had insisted on carrying the costs for Severus's funeral. Lily was watching sadly when they lowered his ebony black coffin into the earth. James had come, of course, he even looked genuinely sad. Harry was there, along with his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

Lily had noticed with joy that Harry was keeping close to Luna now; she would be a fine girl for him, even though she was a bit crazy. Some of the staff members of Hogwarts had come, too, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Filch and Madame Hooch. Also,

some of his former students from Slytherin. To Lily's surprise, even the Malfoys were there. They stood a few feet apart from them, as if insecure whether they were welcome.

Sirius crouched down at Severus's grave. „If it were you to hold the funeral eulogy, Severus, you'd probably have prepared a long, elaborate speech," Sirius said loudly. „And you would eloquently declaim it in your smooth voice. As it is, it's up to me to speak. So what can I say?" Sirius said, looking for a moment thoughtfully into thin air. „Well, you were a snarky bastard. Sarcastic, nasty, and quite sadistic. Even Lily will have to admit that." He gazed up at Lily, who smiled and nodded. „You never pretended to like someone if you didn't. That made you more honest than most men I knew. Your sarcasm was clever, often funny and always to the point. And you were brave, braver than anyone I know."

Sirius raised to his feet. „I'll miss you. I'll miss your sarcasm, the small side blows... If you could, you'd probably make some scathing remarks about my lack of eloquence, but I'd know you're just a goddamned liar, hiding your affection behind your razor-sharp tongue."

Sirius looked at the funeral guests. „Thank you all for coming. Kreacher has prepared dinner, so let the feast begin."

Most guests started walking towards the house.

Lily went over to Sirius and hugged him. He pulled her close. „I want to give another New Year's Eve Party this year," Lily said to him. „I think Sev would want us to go on with the Dueling Tradition."

„As long as you don't try to find me a girlfriend or a boyfriend each year," he said.

Lily laughed and elbowed his rips. „I won't make the same mistake twice," she said. „Will you get over it?" she asked, suddenly serious.

„One fine day," Sirius said.

The End

-- Well, yeah, there's no happy end… I couldn't think of a reason why Voldy should not kill Snape.


End file.
